


【授翻】The Voices and the Shadows/声与影

by A_DyingMan, darlinghogwarts, MaddyHughes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 102,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_DyingMan/pseuds/A_DyingMan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghogwarts/pseuds/darlinghogwarts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/pseuds/MaddyHughes
Summary: 此文为MaddyHughes和darlinghogwarts太太的The Voices and the Shadows的译文。欢迎前往原作留下kudos！>>>Original summary“切萨皮克开膛手？那个连环杀手？在酒杯底部寻找他可是件骇人的事。大多数人会回答遗忘……或者是性，也许。”汉尼拔再次抿了一口酒，“为什么你会在自己的生日这天想到一个杀人犯，威尔？那是你学位的一部分吗？”威尔给自己灌了一大口威士忌。“他是我学位的一部分，但这是我自己的选择。我的导师不接受，但是……”他叹了口气，“我坚持这么做。”这是关于威尔，一名正在研究切萨皮克开膛手的硕士生，在他的生日当晚喝得烂醉，然后在酒吧遇见一个极富吸引力的男人的故事。





	1. Birthday boy and bar/生日男孩儿与酒吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Voices and the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286458) by [darlinghogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghogwarts/pseuds/darlinghogwarts), [MaddyHughes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/pseuds/MaddyHughes). 

汉尼拔·莱克特博士坐在旅馆的酒吧里，啜饮着一杯巴塔德-蒙特拉歇。

跌跌撞撞地走进酒吧时，威尔·格雷厄姆早已有些醉了。他撞上了一个女人，几乎要打翻她的酒，然后忙着为此道歉。对方怒视着他，但是威尔还没能有所反应，就又一次被其他人给绊倒。

派对早已结束，他的朋友们都已经离开。他本该在回家的路上。但是这种感觉——不用去思考，不用本能地去分析那共情能力抛给他的一切——这种感觉让他无法自拔地沉迷其中，只需要再维持那么一小会儿……再久一点……

就这样，他不知怎么地来到了酒吧，重重地坐在一张椅子里，并且成功地为自己点了又一杯酒。

在看见那个男人之前，汉尼拔就已经意识到他的存在。伴随着一股混合着威士忌与糟糕须后水的气息，他跌跌撞撞地进来，绊到了自己的脚，含糊不清地向一位酒吧常客道歉，转眼又绊倒了另一位。

醉态十足，粗鲁得很。

那个男人转向吧台索求更多的酒，即使他喝的显然已经够多了。汉尼拔今晚并不打算狩猎，他的冰箱是满的，也没有将要举办的晚宴。但也许他可以开启一场随性的交谈，又或者他可以先索要一张名片——提前做好准备总是有益无害的。他把酒杯举到唇边时，那个男人重重地坐在他旁边的座位上。

汉尼拔偏过眼，预想着会看到一个夜晚外出寻欢作乐的中年男人，或是依靠报销账单痛饮免费酒水的推销员。

然后，他看见了——

噢。

威尔把头摔在冰凉的吧台上，酒吧侍者把酒放在他的面前。他呻吟着坐起身子，无意间引起了身边男人的注意。

他们的视线仅仅相遇了一秒。

定制的西装三件套。虹膜的颜色像干涸的血。无意间透露出强势的姿态。聪明果断，自控力惊人，强大而危险。

但威尔并没有注意到这一切。他的目光被这男人的头发吸引，那一丝不苟的完美，让他情不自禁地想去触碰，然后弄乱它。

这个喝醉了的陌生人穿着一身西装，但显然不太合适，暴露出他通常喜欢穿得更随意些的事实。白色衬衫，黑色领带，没有结婚戒指，以及那骇人的须后水。不过他喝的威士忌不错，汉尼拔能嗅出陈年的苏格兰纯麦芽酒的味道。

但这些都无关紧要。

重要的是他的眼睛，蓝色的，比汉尼拔所能想象到的更为纯粹。他的嘴唇看起来灵活而富有包容性。还有他的头发。

他有着一头与恩底弥翁*相媲美的黑色卷发，鲜少经过梳子的整理，蓬松而凌乱地轻扫过衣领。这个男人兼具柔软与强硬，鲁莽而恐慌，骄傲而脆弱。汉尼拔微不可察地将身子偏向这个陌生人，略微放松以回应对方的姿态。这是一个开启谈话的微妙邀请。

（*希腊神话中月之女神所爱的英俊牧童）

当这个男人的阴影弥漫在脑海时，威尔眨了眨眼。熟悉，却又如此遥远而陌生。如果此刻的他是清醒的，他会想知道自己的吸引力对于这个男人而言仅仅是基于物理层面，还是基于他所窥探到的精神深度。

充斥着身体的酒精剥离着他的皮肤，他几乎可以看见它们随着自己防备的溶解而分崩离析。这个危险的男人以一种平静的气氛包裹着他，没过多久就使得威尔放松下来。他注视着这个人，却没有完全地与他的双目相对。

“你的头发很漂亮，但太过完美。”

汉尼拔·莱克特放下酒杯。他将脸转向这个男人，高兴于能有一个光明正大观察对方的机会。

“我不常因为过分追求完美而遭受指责。”

“你应该——”威尔将手举到头顶，手指缠绕着自己的头发，做出一个突然的、颤抖的动作，“——把它们稍微弄乱一些。就像这样。”威尔歪着头，用批判的眼光打量着面前的人。“你的头发散在额前会更好看。像、像这样……”他向前倾倒，犹豫着伸出手，指尖距离男人的脸颊只有几英寸，却在发生触碰之前失去了平衡，从座位上摔下来，迎面砸在男人的膝盖上。

汉尼拔震惊地看着这个陌生人的脸直直地砸向自己的膝部。他瞪着这个男人的后脑勺，感到惊讶，好笑，以及一丝……微妙的兴奋。他不该这样。这个男人喝得烂醉，举止粗鲁。如果他一直保持着这个姿势不动，他会很快意识到汉尼拔对这类举止的通常反应。汉尼拔扶着这个男人的肩膀，帮助他回到自己的位置上。

"你今晚已经喝了不少，是吗？"

威尔露出一个灿烂的笑容。“今天是我的生日，我通常不会……喝得这样多。但是这能帮助我应付那些声音与影子。”突兀地，他转移了话题，“你的头发……不，你真是太完美了，就像是虚假的一样——不、不真实。”

汉尼拔整理了他的西装。

“虚假”。一个多么有趣的说法。

在今天下午的会面中，杜·莫里哀医生也使用了相似的说法，尽管“虚假”这个词对她来说太过粗俗。她更愿意称之为他的“欺骗”。

“外表是我们展示给这个世界的面具。着装，头发，礼仪，我们选择其作为自己想拥有的个性中的某些方面，发型也是如此。对于一个喝得烂醉的人来说，你非常敏锐。还有，生日快乐。”

威尔笑了。一个空洞的、干巴巴的笑容。

“敏锐？我想你可以这么说。”他虚弱地伸出手，“威尔·格雷厄姆。”

汉尼拔把他的手握住，轻轻摇晃。“汉尼拔·莱克特。你是一位真正的美发师，或者只是在喝醉的时候假装你是？ ”

他再次笑了起来。“我是一名硕士生，犯罪心理学。”

“我们在人性方面有着同样的兴趣。我是一名精神病学家。”

“一位……精神病学家。”威尔把他的威士忌一饮而尽。

“一位休班的精神病学家。今晚我只是来喝一杯。”汉尼拔倾斜酒杯向威尔致敬，“顺便考虑改变我的发型。”

威尔为他自己点了另一杯酒。“鉴于你是一位精神病学家，你可能会熟悉我的指导老师。”当思维跟上他的话时，威尔的眼睛亮了起来，“……你认真的？考虑换个发型？”

汉尼拔同样示意侍者给他再来一杯。“你看起来如此热情，听从你的建议也许会有好处。”他把头更近地倾向威尔，“为什么不告诉我你到底是什么意思呢？”

威尔立刻再次倾身向前，手指轻柔地梳理过莱克特博士的头发。那被细致打理过的头发散落在额前。他满意地坐了回去，嘴角弯起一个轻微的笑。

“完美。”

汉尼拔不得不在威尔触碰他的头发时屏住呼吸。这是一种荒谬的吸引力——这个男人喝的烂醉，举止粗鲁，但他显露出一些特质。他身上的矛盾，敏锐的感知力，掩藏在酒精迷雾下的是一个有趣的大脑。威尔是美丽的，无可置疑。

但是……声与影。他的身上还存在着别的东西。

再次开口时，汉尼拔知道自己正在调情：“既然你已经做到了这一步，还有其他的什么是你想要改变的吗？”

威尔看着汉尼拔，目光上下掠过他的身体。他脸红了。“我……不，不是很想。”

汉尼拔仔细观察着，发现威尔的脸颊泛起红晕，这反应表示他的试探并非毫无回报。他微笑起来。

“很高兴我通过了鉴定。”他呷了一口酒，意识到这一举动能把对方的注意力吸引到自己的嘴唇上，“鉴于我已经改变了自己的发型，我可以问你一个问题吗？”

威尔的脸变得更红了，强迫自己把目光从男人的嘴唇上拖离。“你想知道什么，莱克特博士？”

“汉尼拔。叫我汉尼拔。”

这个名字在他的舌尖上卷过。“汉尼拔。”

亲耳听到自己的名字从那两片唇瓣中吐出给予汉尼拔一种独特的愉悦，他简单地品味了一下这分余味。

“你不是一个酗酒者，威尔，即使今天是你的生日。你在那杯苏格兰威士忌的底部寻找着什么呢？”

一些关于莱克特博士的事，关于现下的情境，威士忌，酒吧，还有这个特别的日子，这一切让威尔变得大胆起来。

“我在尝试找出切萨皮克开膛手，又或者我在试着从他身上找到一些安慰。我不能……说得更准确。我不是在逃离他，就是在向他奔去。”

“切萨皮克开膛手？那个连环杀手？在酒杯底部寻找他可是件骇人的事。大多数人会回答遗忘……或者是性，也许。”汉尼拔再次抿了一口酒，“为什么你会在自己的生日这天想到一个杀人犯，威尔？那是你学位的一部分吗？”

威尔给自己灌了一大口威士忌。“他是我学位的一部分，但这是我自己的选择。我的导师不接受，但是……”他叹了口气，“我坚持这么做。”

“为什么？”

他不应该说这些。威尔的声音低沉下来，几乎听不见。

“因为他是……非同寻常的。他的艺术，他传递的信息，对他来说比杀戮本身更为重要。那就像诗一样，解决每一个谋杀的场景就像是解决一个谜题。他是……我感觉，似乎……”威尔绷直了身子，仿佛一瞬间忘记了他正身处何方，又在与何人对话。

“你感觉，你似乎与这个杀手有着一丝联系？”

又是一大口酒，威尔闭上双眼。“那是一种保守的陈述，我觉得我能够理解他。”他回溯着，“不——这也不准确。我可以理解任何人，但是我感觉，当我窥探他的思想时，他也在回望着我。这种情况从来没有发生过。”

声与影。在这个年轻人的脑海中，有一片阴影，有一个声音，是属于汉尼拔自己的，是属于切萨皮克开膛手的。此时此刻，汉尼拔终于能明白他的吸引力。他倾向吧台，这一举动使得他更加靠近威尔。

“你可以理解任何人？”

威尔睁开眼，向侍者点了另一杯酒。

“任何人。”

“但是你想理解开膛手。”汉尼拔转向侍者，“请把这位年轻人的酒算在我的账单上。”

威尔吓了一跳。“噢，你没必要那样做。并且……是的。通常来说，我的‘能力’是一个诅咒，我很少想要使用它。理解伴随着非常沉重的负担。”他的声音透着一分迷茫，“但是切萨皮克开膛手……”

“……不一样。”

威尔露出一个微笑。“他是不一样的。他非常地……杰出。他杀戮的方式是毫无感情的、冰冷的，但他的艺术是……”他咽了咽口水。

“我真诚地希望有一天你能够与他相遇。”

“如果我遇见了他，我会死掉的。”

汉尼拔把玩着酒杯的柄。“为什么这么说？”

“我有一种预感，他不会很喜欢我。他的品味似乎非常地……单一。”

“那么我改变了主意。如果他会在遇见你的时候杀死你，我非常希望你们两个能远离对方。对我来说，这个世界有你在的时候似乎会更有趣。”汉尼拔喝着他的酒，谈话使他的感官更加敏锐。

“但如果你是错的呢？”他继续问，“如果你的凶手，这个该死的家伙，想要你为他提供些什么？如果他想要被理解？”

威尔的眼睛茫然地睁大，紧接着骤然锐利起来。

“我说过如果我们遇见他将杀死我，但我从没说过死亡会把我们的相遇变成一件令人后悔的事。”

汉尼拔凝视着威尔。他可能聪明非凡，也可能有自杀倾向，他的脑子是一个汉尼拔乐意去探索的迷宫。这股吸引力如此快速地从身体层面蔓延到精神层面，仅仅在一杯或两杯蒙特拉谢*之间。但这个话题是美味的，也是危险的。他靠回自己的座椅里。

（*一种产于法国的白葡萄酒）

“你刚才提到我可能会认识你的导师。是布鲁姆博士吗？”

他摇了摇头。“是弗雷德里克·奇尔顿博士。他……”威尔叹了口气。

“啊。我很熟悉奇尔顿博士，在专业学术层面上。就个人而言，我更倾向于让布鲁姆博士作为你的导师。”

威尔再次叹了口气。

“奇尔顿博士花费在帮助我做研究上的时间更少，而在我的大脑里翻搅的时间更多。他希望我的论文能探讨我的‘能力’，鉴于报告和论文都由我来撰写，这会给他在我的同意下对我进行实验的借口。”威尔闭上眼，把头倚靠在冰凉的吧台上。

“但你说你的硕士学位是犯罪心理学。如果挣脱了束缚，你会是个了不起的罪犯。”

“抱歉？”

“很抱歉，我没能准确地表达我的意思。我是说大多数犯罪心理学的论文都没有把重点放在学生上。如果他们这么做了，也许就会有人认为那位学生是个罪犯。”汉尼拔快速地上下打量过威尔，然后看向他的酒，“事实证明，我就是你的老师之一。”

威尔的眼睛猛地睁开，坐起身子的动作太快，以至于差点从椅子上摔下去。“我——什么——请您再说一遍？”

“我被邀请给研究生做一系列的客座演讲。大多数是关于索林·桑德森，特拉华扼杀者。（Thorin Sunderson: the Delaware Strangler?）你曾经听说过他吗？”

他点头。“是的。”

威尔闭上眼有几秒钟，好像他必须得把脑子里的信息取出来似的。“冲动、鲁莽、敏感的‘精神变态’。”最后一个单词透着一丝怀疑，“他的激情不是针对受害者，而是针对每次杀戮背后的原因。他被捕了，但这仅仅是因为他想让自己被捕。”

这是我的设想。他不带任何感情地叙述每一个词，仿佛他正在阅读剧本。威尔睁开双眼。“是个有趣的杀手。”

汉尼拔挑起眉，这真是令人印象深刻。“是的，他非常有趣。我是他的心理医生。在他死之前不久，我只能在他自己的允许下与他交谈。他在监狱里自杀了。”

出于一种无法言说的原因，威尔感到一阵恐慌又冷又重地沉积在他的胃里，却与他导致了胸口处心脏剧烈跳动的炽热兴奋相悖。威尔灌下又一大口酒。“我会很想见到他的。”

“他不会杀你，你不是他偏爱的类型。显而易见地，你更贴近于切萨皮克开膛手喜欢的类型。”汉尼拔微笑起来，“无论如何，我将会成为你下学期的客座教授。我一直很期待——直到今晚。”

“不管怎样我都很想见到他。”威尔偏过头，在这个晚上第二次正视他的眼睛，“我做错了什么吗？”

“不。”

“那你为什么不再期待成为一名客座教授？”

“因为从专业角度来讲，一位教授被他的学生吸引，无疑是件令人尴尬的事。”

威尔的呼吸哽在喉头。“即使这位教授仅仅讲授几节课？”

汉尼拔盯着他。“有趣。”

威尔脸红了，但他没有打断眼神接触。汉尼拔凝视他许久，沉默的空气里充斥着无言的话语。然后他低下头，看着他放在吧台上的手。

“你已经喝了太多的酒，而我也许也喝得过多了。”

“是的。但无论喝了多少，我思维的闸门都不会关上。它从未停止。”

“你想让自己的思维停止吗，威尔？你想让它暂时保持沉寂吗？”

“那就是我今晚的意图，酒精……它使我的感官迟钝，但不能让它们停止。我的记忆与思想仍在运行。”

“然而我不应该占你的便宜。我不该谈论吸引力。”

“但你确实谈论了，吸引力。”

“而我注意到你还没有提过它。”

“一个人可以只字不提就表达出很多东西。”

威尔的眼睛，那对蓝色的眸子，能看到的东西太多了。他的第一个行动是打破汉尼拔的伪装，弄乱他的面具。如果汉尼拔继续放松警惕，威尔还会察觉到什么呢？这个想法令他兴奋到难以忍受。汉尼拔站起身来。

“我认为，鉴于我们的相对位置，这一切正变得危险。”

“你看起来不像是会害怕危险的人，莱克特博士。但无论如何，如果你选择离开，我将不得不给自己寻找另一个能帮助我让思维停止的选择。”

威尔向侍者打手势。汉尼拔把手放在威尔的手腕上，制止他索求另一杯酒的举动。“我认为，你应该停止喝威士忌了。”他指尖的力量非凡，尽管他的握力轻柔。

威尔偏过头，仰视着汉尼拔。“那我还有别的什么呢？”

“我认为，”汉尼拔·莱克特说，“你能拥有任何你想要的东西。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter：What Will Graham wants/威尔·格雷厄姆之所求


	2. What Will Graham wants/威尔·格雷厄姆之所求

威尔看向酒吧侍者。“我可以再来一杯威士忌吗？”

汉尼拔盯着威尔。粗鲁，无礼。他或多或少地向这个男人提出了要求，但他却要了另一杯酒。他考虑立刻离开，回家去，拿全特定的物件后再返回，跟随威尔醉醺醺的脚步去往他的家。

威尔的眼睛突然亮起来，如同闪烁的火花。今晚再一次地，这双眼睛变得锐利。他看向侍者。“请给我两杯。”威尔说。

汉尼拔犹豫着，接着坐了回去。“这是一份生日邀请吗？”

威尔考虑着撒谎，但他决定放弃。“事实上，两杯酒都是给我自己的。但是我欢迎你留下，莱克特博士。这算是一个合适的生日邀请吗？”

汉尼拔做出了决定，尽管他能够在任何时候改变主意。他拿起威尔给自己点的第二杯威士忌，呷了一口。

“你可以在自己的生日这天得到一定的纵容。”

威尔静止了一会儿，抓着酒杯的手沉默着收紧。下一瞬，他突然放松下来，向汉尼拔递出一个微笑，然后喝了一口酒。“感谢你能留下。我应该……喝完这杯酒就走，大概。”

“我也是。我明天一早有个会面，只打算再喝一杯。”

“很抱歉耽搁你。”

“我自愿停留。”汉尼拔品味着他的威士忌，“这是一场很有趣的交谈。”

“你也是一个相当有趣的人。”

汉尼拔举起酒杯向他致敬。“生日快乐，希望今天对你来说是一个愉快的日子。”

威尔致以回礼。“感谢你陪我度过这段时光，并且聆听一个醉汉的胡言乱语。”

“恰恰相反，对于一个以摔在我膝盖上来开启谈话的人而言，你非常地清醒而有条理。”

“我已经尝试过把我的思绪全部喝干，但那毫无作用，现在也没有。它能影响我的运动能力和说话方式，有时候还涉及我的行动，但对思维和大脑收效甚微。尽管它能让那些声音停止，至少有那么一小会儿。”

“谁的声音，威尔？”

“所有人的。碎片般的动机，缘由，那些我能从人们的肢体语言或对话中得知的小事，还有一些我研究和分析过的、更为显著的声音。我能理解人们和他们的选择——我不想这么干的。然后就是……我自己的声音。它和别人的声音搅拌融合在一起，直到我不能分辨出自己是谁，又在映射着别的什么人。”

“从你对我是个精神病学家的反应来看，我猜你已经因为缺少对这些声音的过滤能力而接受过治疗。”

“大多数精神病学家对于帮助我兴致缺缺，我已经放弃治疗许多年了。”

汉尼拔啜饮一口。“我可以提个建议吗？”

“当然。”

“鉴于你如此热情地建议我更改发型。你不经常穿正装，不是吗？”

“确实。我更喜欢随性的着装。”

“我想也是。”汉尼拔倾身向前，一根手指插进威尔领带上的结以让它松开。他轻巧地解开他的领带，抽离衣领，放进威尔外套的口袋里，然后解开了他衬衫最顶上的纽扣。“这条领带对你没什么好处，没了它你会更好，并且看起来更舒服些。”

威尔的心脏在对方的接近中跳得猛烈，他无意地追逐着汉尼拔的触碰。“我会记住的，莱克特博士。”

“汉尼拔。”

“让一个学生直呼他教授的名字不会不太合适吗？”

“正如我所说：你可以在自己的生日这天得到一定的纵容。”

“如果你这么说的话，汉尼拔。”

微不可察地，汉尼拔握着酒杯的手指加重了力道。“我确实这么说了。”

威尔将他的威士忌一饮而尽。一阵突如其来的燥热升腾而起，他解开了衬衫的另一颗扣子。

“一个很好的选择。”汉尼拔说，“一件随性的衬衫会让你的西装看起来更加潇洒，而非不适。”他的眼睛在威尔领口裸露出的一小片V型皮肤上停留得稍微久了些。

“谢谢。下次我会记住的，汉尼拔。”威尔再次靠了过来，手指插进汉尼拔的发丝间，努力想把它们摆弄成原来的样子。“你可以完全保持你的发型不变……对于他人来说是完美的。但若是我们还能再次待在一起，在一个没有人认识我们的地方，你完全可以打破这种完美的状态。如果你想的话。”

“你觉得我们会吗？再一次地相遇，在我们各自的正常角色之外？”

“我不确定，但……我会很乐意的。”

威尔不知道这种感觉从何而来，他对这个男人知之甚少，但是这个人身上的某些东西让他感到一种危险的熟悉。出于某种无法言明的原因，汉尼拔·莱克特博士凝视着他的目光能够给予他一种平静，仿佛他就在威尔的脑海里，一直都在。

“我们将看到命运会如何演绎它自己。”汉尼拔举起酒杯，喝下最后一口威士忌。

“那么我认为……该是我们道别的时候了。”

“是的，很明智。”汉尼拔毫无动作。

而威尔也不曾挪动哪怕一英寸。“我真的该走了。”

“我们确实不能再喝下去。”

“嗯……是的。”

汉尼拔向侍者招手，递出一张信用卡。“你有车回家吗？”

威尔摇了摇头。“我打算叫一辆出租车，或者步行。”

“我也会步行回去。我喝得太多，不再适合开车。”汉尼拔站起身，等待着威尔。

威尔深吸了一口气，却在起身的一瞬间被一阵眩晕感席卷过神经。他摇晃着，下意识地扶住汉尼拔以寻求支撑。

“你还好吗？”汉尼拔将他扶稳，手隔着外套小心地放在威尔的腰部。

“我只是……需要一点时间来适应站立的状态。”他沉重地倚着汉尼拔。

“一些新鲜的空气会对你很有帮助。”他的手移到威尔的肩上，引导着他往外走。

凉爽而新鲜的气息让威尔的皮肤感觉良好，却加重了那股眩晕感。街边路过的汽车模糊成一条直线，四周的声音缠绕着他，直到一切听起来都变得扭曲不堪。威尔将整个身体的重心放在汉尼拔身上，将头埋进他的胸口，倾听那令他安心的平稳心跳。汉尼拔敛下眉眼看着威尔，讶异于这样的肢体接触。这是一种完全信任的表现，几乎就像个孩子。

……几乎。

呼吸里充斥着威尔的气息，大半是威士忌的味道。但在如此近的距离里，汉尼拔能嗅到他的洗发水，洗衣粉，晚餐食用的花生酱三明治（——在他的生日宴上？），还有埋藏在这一切之下的，独属于威尔皮肤的气息。他将这股气息抽离出来，深深地吸入。是温暖的。

威尔的手紧抓着汉尼拔的外套，他闭上双眼，仅仅是将头靠在他的胸前。他不知道这种状态维持了多久，但最终，他的呼吸缓和下来，凌乱的心跳也重归平稳。他没有抽身，却从汉尼拔的胸前抬起头来，望进那对红褐色的眸子。他的脸颊泛起红色。

“抱歉，我……”

“没关系。”

威尔依旧没有推开他。他的唇瓣微微张开。

汉尼拔盯着威尔的嘴唇。他能想象到它们尝起来会是什么滋味，用舌头描摹着它们又会是一种什么样的感觉。

“我该送你回家。”

威尔抓着汉尼拔外套的手指收紧了一瞬，然后放开。他摇晃着往后退了一小步。“没事，我可以自己回去。”

“鉴于我已经为你付过酒钱，如果你在回到家之前受到了伤害，我会在道德层面上受到谴责。”

威尔笑了起来。“谁会伤害我？”

汉尼拔回答得很严肃。“你比大多数人更清楚，有怪物在夜晚出没。”

威尔再次靠过来，将手放在汉尼拔的胸口。他轻声呢喃着，几近耳语。“你怎么知道，我就不是一头黑夜中的怪物呢？”

“我并不知道。你对我而言只是一位陌生人，正如我对你。”

“你没必要陪我走回家。万一你在离开的途中受到袭击呢？”

“我们怪物在黑夜里是安全的。”汉尼拔玩笑似地回答，“但我会从你家叫一辆出租车，如果这样能让你开心些。”

“那会让我更好受一点。”

“我真诚地想要你感觉好一些，毕竟这是你的生日。哪一个方向？”

威尔眨了眨眼，看了看左边，又望向右边。“它——嗯，它靠近……咖啡馆。我不知道是哪个方向。”

“哪一条街？”

“有咖啡馆的那条。”

汉尼拔笑了起来。“名字？”

“嗯……狮穴（Lion's Den）？”

“而你是丹尼尔，凭借你的单纯而从掠食者的口中逃脱*。”他扶着威尔的胳膊肘，“我知道，这条路。” 

（*Daniel in the lion's den，圣经旧约民数记里的一个故事。丹尼尔被投到饥饿的狮子洞里，却一夜安然，有上帝祝福的意思。）

威尔疑惑地看着他。“我不叫丹尼尔。”

“我们可以走了吗？”

“走去哪儿？”

汉尼拔以一种深沉而思索的眼神看着他。“你想跟着我回家吗？”

威尔歪了歪头。“你会对我进行精神分析吗？”

“我会给你咖啡和客房，精神分析可以等到明早。我的房子离这很近，并且你已经喝得太多了。”

威尔拉着他的手，让他们十指交错。“好呀。”

汉尼拔开始行走，没有甩开另一只手。“你很容易轻信别人。这曾经让你陷入过麻烦吗？”

威尔笑了。“轻信别人？我几乎不跟任何人说话，无法忍受社交。我可以立刻剖析别人对我说的每一个字，知道他们真正在想的是什么。我甚至不相信我自己，又如何能够信任别人？”

“但是你正在跟我说话。你能知道我真正在想什么吗？”

“什么？”

汉尼拔勾起嘴角。“显然你不能。”

“但你是……不一样的。”

汉尼拔在行走的间隙瞥了威尔一眼，轻轻加大了扣着他手指的力度。“你也是。”

一滴雨落进威尔的发间。他抬起头来眨了眨眼，看着更多的雨滴落在面庞和脖子上。“下雨了。”

“就快到了。”在他说话的空挡，这场雨骤然加剧，从微小的雨滴转向倾盆大雨。汉尼拔脱下他的大衣，将它张开，用另一边罩着威尔。“快一些，不然我们会湿透的。”

威尔挤得更近，雨下得很猛。“我们已经湿透了。”

“这里，就在这了。”用手臂和外套包裹着威尔，汉尼拔领着他踏上一座雄伟的、有着高大窗子的砖房的台阶。他们站在门前，冰冷的雨滴砸在他们的头上。

“我的钥匙，在口袋里——”汉尼拔的左手努力够着大衣的右侧口袋，披在威尔身上的那一边。有那么一会儿，他实际上抱住了威尔。下一刻，他取到了钥匙，放开怀里的人，转而打开了门。“请进吧。”

身体因冰冷的雨而颤抖，威尔步入这座温暖的房子，神经里仍残余着汉尼拔的胳膊环绕着自己时的麻刺感。屋内的装潢如同它的外表一般气宇轩昂，充斥着珍贵的壁画与书籍，引人注目，华丽宏伟，令人敬畏。再一次地，他看到了先前观察到的某些东西，傲慢，自信，危险，冰冷，以及一丝……熟悉，比肤浅表象所能反映的更加深刻。这是一面镜子，还是影子？

然而同样地，威尔的注意力没能在它们身上停留。他所目见的一切在思维中掠过，却没能回荡在他的脑海。仿佛这一切本就在他的脑子里，一直都在。

威尔小心地脱去鞋袜，以期不把屋子的地板弄湿。然而这于事无补，鉴于他们已经把水滴得到处都是。“谢谢。”

“你湿透了。”汉尼拔说，“我也是。我会给你找些干的衣物。”他把湿漉漉的大衣挂起来，威尔张口想要推辞，但汉尼拔早已去了。他只好跟着脱下自己的外套，挂在汉尼拔的大衣旁。衬衫粘在皮肤上的触感令他万分不适，威尔低头看了看自己湿透的衬衫，挤出一个痛苦的鬼脸。

没过一会儿，汉尼拔就回来了。他换上了宽松的长裤和一件红色的v领羊毛衫，头发湿漉漉地散落在额前，就像威尔先前努力想把它们摆弄成的模样。他递来一叠衣物和一条毛巾。“这些或多或少该适合你，我带你去客房的浴室。”

当汉尼拔走过来的时候，威尔的呼吸哽在喉头。毛衣包裹着他的身体，显露出上半身漂亮的线条，而威尔不得不强迫自己把目光从他的身上逃开。他接过那些衣服，抱在胸前。“谢谢。”

汉尼拔看着威尔挪动脚步，但他不得不出口提醒。“……走这边？去浴室？”

威尔吓了一跳，脸颊变得通红。“噢。对的，是，抱歉。”

汉尼拔带他来到一间铺着大理石砖的浴室，有着一个巨大的浴缸，高高的镜子，花盆里点缀着兰花。“好好泡个澡，如果你想的话。我去做咖啡，或者你会更喜欢茶？”

“咖啡就很好，谢谢。”

“咖啡确实很好。”威尔湿透的衬衫贴在他的肩膀和胸口，透过那薄薄的白色布料，汉尼拔能看见他泛着粉色的肌肤，以及隐约显露出的颜色更深的乳头。他的喉结动了动，略微颔首。“这里还有洗发水，多余的毛巾和备用牙刷，请随意。”

感受到对方的视线在自己身上逗留时，威尔觉得自己的心脏几乎要跳出胸口。他点了点头，汉尼拔在他身后轻轻地关上门离开。

就在几分钟以前他还打着哆嗦，而现在他的身体却被燥热感填充。威尔剥下湿透的衣物，将自己埋入加了沐浴乳的热水，思索着这股奇异的吸引力，还有这个奇异的男人。他闭上双眼，轻柔地将发间的洗发水揉出泡沫。他想知道如果此刻是汉尼拔的手穿梭在他的发间，会是一种什么样的体验。汉尼拔的手略微大些，也更强健，手指修长，就像一位艺术家或外科医生的手。他又想到自己的手触碰到汉尼拔的感觉。

思绪漫不经心地飘散到别处，威尔甩了甩脑袋。莱克特博士是他下学期的教授，这些胡思乱想是不道德的。而且他的大脑，他的思想——那些相当危险的思绪——早已被别的人占据。

威尔站起身来，用松软的毛巾裹着自己，小心翼翼地走出浴室，快速穿上汉尼拔留给他的长裤和白衬衫。那件衬衫套在他身上略微显得宽松，他卷起袖子，敞开最上面的几颗扣子，任由濡湿的卷发垂在前额。放掉浴缸里的水，卷好毛巾和自己的湿衣服，威尔光着脚走出浴室，嗅到一阵咖啡的香气。他追随着这股气息，咖啡领着他来到汉尼拔所在的厨房。

汉尼拔已经把咖啡准备好，顺带厚实的三明治，新鲜出炉的面包片裹着酥脆的自制熏肉。他几乎又喝了一整杯威士忌，鉴于很大一部分的自我想要忘记理智，或者至少，试着探索一分失控的可能。

威士忌对他会有所帮助——威尔·格雷厄姆唇瓣上威士忌的味道更会大有助益。

但这是不明智的，也不安全，无论是对于他还是威尔来说。

手头正切下一片西红柿作为三明治的装饰，汉尼拔突然顿了顿。为什么他在操心着威尔·格雷厄姆的安全？威尔·格雷厄姆正处在他有可能处于的最危险的境况中。汉尼拔把他带到了这里，而没有人知道他正待在这儿。

威尔·格雷厄姆的安全显然不是汉尼拔着重考虑的事。

他把三明治切成四等份，在威尔走进来的时候抬起头。

威尔盯着汉尼拔握着刀具的手，脑中跳出他在浴室里所想象的画面。他咽了一口唾沫。“嗨。”

“你好。”

在为威尔挑选干衣服时，汉尼拔不曾有过关于诱惑力的念头，他只考虑着温暖与舒适。但他的白衬衫，穿在威尔的身上，看起来就像一个诱人犯罪的邀请。他清了清喉咙。“我准备了一些吃的，我想这也许对吸收酒精有帮助。”

“噢——你没必要做这些，我已经感觉好多了。但还是谢谢你，博——汉尼拔。”

汉尼拔把装着一份三明治的盘子推给威尔，越过厨房岛。“你的咖啡要加点什么？”

“通常黑咖啡就好。不过就今晚，来点奶油和糖？”他今晚已经做了很多不同寻常的事。

汉尼拔倒入奶油，将糖搅拌好，再把杯子递给威尔。“你想把它拿到客厅去吗？我已经生好了火。”

威尔捧着他的咖啡，跟着汉尼拔走向客厅。“这真是太舒适了。”

“我没打算怂恿你的。”汉尼拔说。

“仍是过分舒适。”

汉尼拔瞥了一眼腕表。“现在不再是你的生日了。”

“这是否意味着我已经用完了得到生日礼物的机会？”

他们在壁炉火光前的沙发坐下，挨在一起。“你还有什么想要的礼物是没收到的吗？”

“我不确定。”

“我不觉得你是个健忘的人，威尔。”

“我没有忘记，只是不确定它实现的可能性。一份恩惠不该给别人造成不便。”

“不便是一份无偿的给予所乐意付出的代价。”

“你已经给了我很多恩惠。我不能再要求更多了。”

“你想要求什么，威尔？”

威尔挪开目光。“什么也没有。”

“什么也没有，这出乎意料地难以给予。”汉尼拔对着威尔的盘子颔首，“吃你的三明治吧。”

威尔咬了一口，一声勉强压制住的呻吟从他的唇边泄出。“这真是……太惊人了。”

“谢谢。如果我提前得知将迎来一位客人，我会准备一些更富有庆祝意味的菜肴。”

“不，这就——这很完美。比我所能要求的还要更多。这真是精妙绝伦。”

汉尼拔抿了一口他的黑咖啡。“既然你的生日已经结束了，你所收到的最棒的礼物是什么呢？”

“我今天不用见到奇尔顿博士。他给了我一整天的假。”

汉尼拔忍不住勾起嘴角。“确实，任何一个没有弗雷德里克·奇尔顿的日子都是天赐的礼物。”

威尔叹了口气。“只需要再挨几个月，我就能对他说再见了。然后我就能跟随另一位导师继续攻读博士学位。”

“哦？你已经找到另一位导师了吗？”汉尼拔咬了一口自己的三明治，出乎意料地，他自己对食物的胃口并不太好。他的饥饿感黏着在眼前的画面，橘色的火光摇曳着映在威尔的皮肤上，将他的卷发染上暖色调。

威尔咧了咧嘴。“不，没有人想研究切萨皮克开膛手。他们都说这个项目太难了，但我知道他们只是害怕成为开膛手的目标。恐惧让他们显得无能，因为这根本毫无根据。开膛手永远不会把目标对准凭借着充分有力的证据和事实做出明智切实的判断的人，他会盯上那些歪曲事实以贴合他们的论点，或是提出离谱观点以博取精神病学界眼球的人，那些以他的名义捏造毫无根据的论点以期成名的家伙。如果这些医生、精神病学家和教授们都不能认清这一点，他们就不适合成为我的导师。”

“听起来你已经很接近切萨皮克开膛手了。”汉尼拔悄声说道。

“他就在我的脑子里。”

“听起来你近乎是在……钦佩着他。”

甚至都可以用钦慕来形容了么？

“这让你感到困扰了吗？”威尔问。

“欣赏从来都不是一种罪恶。我们欣赏一个人或一种行为中最好的部分，在被赞美的事物里，我们能看到神的回声。”

威尔没有出声。他的眼神飘到地面，喉结滚动。

“你说是吗，威尔？”

“欣赏不是一种罪过，但……”

这远远超出了欣赏的界限。

“什么才是罪恶？”汉尼拔提出问题，“沉迷？模仿？渴求？”

或者是另一个选项：以上全部。

“我能看见开膛手。我能感受到他，理解他。我想要他也能看到我，以各种方式。”

“你希望开膛手用他的双眼看到你吗？还是他的思想？他的双手？”汉尼拔停顿了一瞬，“……他的刀刃？”

“我想要他能给予我的任何以及所有的，一切。”

汉尼拔感到自己的胸腔在收紧，他那井然有序的头脑正在飞速运转。在此之前，他也曾遇到过具有受虐和自杀倾向的病人。他曾经，在专业层面或是别的什么地方，遇见过那么一些人。他们被精神变态和谋杀犯深深吸引，追逐着危险、戏剧性和痛苦，在被别人认为是罪恶的混沌思想中看到浪漫。

但威尔·格雷厄姆并非如此。即使处于喝醉的状态，他依旧富有逻辑，善于分析。热情十足，但同样保有理性。

非常地……迷人。

汉尼拔清了清嗓子。“我想，该是上床睡觉的时间了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter：Intoxication（沉醉）


	3. Intoxication/沉醉

威尔抬头看向汉尼拔，转瞬又偏开视线。他犹豫着。

“我带你到你的房间去。”汉尼拔说。

威尔站起身来，不确定自己是否想要开口。汉尼拔决定把客厅里的盘子留到之后再收拾，他陪着威尔走上楼，沉默在两人之间盘旋，未出口的话语在他的脑海中翻滚。他们走过他自己的卧室，停在客房的门口。

“这是你的房间。如果你有任何需要，我就在隔壁。”

威尔听到自己的心脏在胸口剧烈地鼓动着，他鼓起勇气。“我确实有所需要，如果你不介意的话。”

“你想要什么，威尔？”

“我想要你吻我。”

“你还没有收到你的birthday kiss吗，威尔？”汉尼拔的声音在他自己的耳内很响。

威尔的回答伴随着轻柔的、软绵的喘息：“还没有。”

“那么，你想要的这个生日之吻，”汉尼拔的语气变得像威尔的一样柔软，安静而温和，亲密而暧昧，“是落在你的额前？还是你的脸颊上？”

他倾下身子，嘴唇张合间，呼吸轻扫在威尔的脸上。威尔皮肤上的气息淹没了他的感官，势不可挡。他的肌肤，咖啡，熏肉，还有汉尼拔的洗发水的气味。

“你的脸颊，威尔？……或者，你的嘴唇？”

汉尼拔站得很近。如此地近，但还不够；几乎将要接触，却又未尝触碰。威尔的身体被燃烧的灼热感包裹。他喘息着回答：“嘴唇，拜托了。我的嘴唇。”

微笑的弧度微小到难以察觉，汉尼拔略微低下头，覆上威尔的唇瓣。他没有触碰威尔身体的任何其他地方，仅仅是传递着呼吸，从他的唇到威尔的唇。他压低了声音：“你醉了。”

威尔低声呢喃着回答，吐字间，他们的唇瓣轻柔地扫过对方的。“我知道。”

“现在已经不再是你的生日了。”汉尼拔将这最微小的距离再缩小，依旧没有任何肢体上的触碰，但近到足以让威尔衬衫的前襟轻蹭到他的毛衣。

但威尔已经不愿再等待。“汉尼拔，求你（Please）。”

“P”的爆破音吻在汉尼拔的唇上，这份恳求就是他想要的全部。他彻底舍去两人间的距离，以无限温柔的姿态压上威尔微张的唇瓣。

威尔的手下意识地游移，直到停留在汉尼拔的肩上，不自觉地将他拉得更近。这个吻是轻柔的，温和的，却点燃了威尔内心的火苗。这是一种陌生的欲望。呻吟自唇缝中泄出，他的手从汉尼拔的肩膀滑到他的双手，按揉了几秒，引导着它们来到自己的腰间，催促着汉尼拔触碰他。

这个邀请太过明目张胆，太过诱人，汉尼拔无从拒绝。扶着威尔腰部的手骤然收紧，汉尼拔将另一具身体拉向自己，在紧紧相贴时感受到威尔的心跳。他吻得更加用力，只是更用力一点，舌尖搜刮过威尔上唇的内壁。

他们的身体热切地贴合在一起，仅仅隔着两层衣料。被汉尼拔吞下所有的呻吟，威尔闭上双眼，将嘴张得更开，好让这侵略者更加肆无忌惮地侵袭肆虐。

汉尼拔本想着保持控制。他现在仍想保持控制。但是威尔的唇——还有他从喉咙里挤压而出的声音，他将自己完全打开的迫切渴望，不仅仅是献给汉尼拔，更是献给汉尼拔真实的、无人知晓的影子，献祭于他胸腔内的开膛手。

这根本无法抵抗。而威尔并不知道他就是开膛手，他也从未声明这分欲望是一种诱惑。它是威慑，作为一个警告。

汉尼拔的一只手紧紧地握着威尔的腰，另一只手托住他的脸，好把这个吻加得更深。

这个吻混合着温柔与鲁莽。威尔感到灼热感和令人战栗的寒冷纠缠着他，将他彻底摧毁，而他永远不想停止亲吻汉尼拔。他喝醉了，却不仅止于酒精。绝望攫住了他，他感到自己的身体追逐着汉尼拔的触碰，对呼吸的需求在每分每秒中越发地急迫。威尔的手埋在汉尼拔的头发里，遥远地，他听到了什么东西的回声。

他推开汉尼拔，气喘吁吁，嘴唇依旧轻拂过对方的。

汉尼拔要疯了。他要疯了。他还没准备好结束这个吻，他深深地沉醉在威尔的味道里。“更多。别停下来。”

睫毛低敛掩盖住双眸，威尔贴着汉尼拔的唇呢喃低语。“我的灵魂可能还在追随着别的人。你不会觉得困扰吗？”

“现在，”汉尼拔说，“你是与我一起站在这里。”

“那如果有一天，我与他在一起？与开膛手？”

作为回答，汉尼拔走进一步，逼迫威尔后退靠在紧闭的客房门上，埋在那神色卷发间的手收得更紧。

“此时此刻。”

汉尼拔吻上他的唇。

“你在这里。”

又一个吻，更深，更长久。

“跟我在一起。”

他将威尔的头逼迫到后仰，激烈地吮吻他，品尝他，掠夺他。他自己的心脏在胸腔内碰撞出沉闷的巨响。

威尔感受到自己头脑中开膛手的存在，但他同样感受到了汉尼拔。脑海中的一道阴影是如此地熟悉，让他无从抵抗。心脏猛烈地颤抖着，鲜血沸腾着漫过身体，威尔给予着回应，轻咬着汉尼拔的唇瓣，扯下他的毛衣，渴望着触碰对方。

威尔的手抚摸过他毛衣下裸露的皮肤，拂过他的胸腔，汉尼拔难以自禁地战栗着。他将威尔的衬衫往上一推，引导着他的手顺着脊柱的方向上伸。威尔放声呻吟着，几乎是疯狂地回吻着身上的人，双手肆意游走在另一具身体上。

伴随着一声模糊的叹息，威尔推开他。“你很像他。像开膛手。”接着他又一次啃上汉尼拔的唇，收回挑逗着汉尼拔身体的手，解开自己衬衫的扣子。

汉尼拔将威尔的衬衫从肩头推开，俯下身子亲吻那线条漂亮的脖颈。“我只像我自己，而你也只是像你。威尔·格雷厄姆，一个渴求着他的礼物的生日男孩儿。”

他稍微后退了些。“威尔，我必须问个问题。”

威尔无意识地追随着他的动作靠过来，亲吻着他的脖颈。

“威尔。”他捧起他的头，直视着那张脸，让视线交汇纠缠在一起。“在我们做出任何事之前，你是否真的想要这个？跟我一起？”

威尔望着他的眼睛。“比其他任何东西都更渴望。”

汉尼拔不得不被那双眼眸中无与伦比的美丽夺走呼吸。他在威尔的唇上亲了一口，接着脱去自己的红毛衣。“那么，到我的房间去。”

威尔的手立刻贴上他的身体，汉尼拔几乎不能捕捉到他的话语。“就现在，汉尼拔。求你。”

“我的房间。”他抓起威尔的手，把他从走廊推到他的卧室。他们经过一套安置在基座上的日本盔甲，汉尼拔将他的红毛衣搭在椅子上，接着把威尔放倒在深蓝的床单里，双手抚上威尔裸露的胸口。威尔的手贴着汉尼拔的脖子，支起身子再次亲吻他，舌尖舔舐过他的下唇。

汉尼拔发出一声吟叹。他先前并未预料到这般无可挽回的境地。“就在几个小时以前，我甚至不知道你的存在。但现在，你正处在我的卧室里，而我迫不及待地想把你的衣服全部扯下——我的衣服。”

威尔喘息着。“你喜欢这样吗，汉尼拔？我穿着你的衣服？”

“我想，这分喜欢的程度尚且比不上你一丝不挂。”将敞开的衬衫自威尔的臂弯彻底剥离，汉尼拔又转战到他的长裤上。当他的裤子彻底离开身体，威尔开始与汉尼拔身上残余的布料斗争。亲吻，无休无止的亲吻。

威尔·格雷厄姆是如此的美味。他肌肤上的味道跳跃在汉尼拔的舌尖，浸泡在威士忌和欲望中以调味。他无法克制自己去品尝身下的人：嘴唇，脸颊，脖颈，耳垂，柔软的卷发。锁骨，胸膛，乳头，迷人的肩窝。小腹，肚脐，以及更下方的美味。

亲吻，舔吮，齿间挑逗性的磨蹭撕咬，威尔的呻吟落在他的耳内，交织成宛如天籁的交响乐。

威尔的声音比他以往的任何时候都要失控，几乎要迷失在快感所汇聚的欲海里。他的大脑不再向平时那样不可控制地飞速运转，他的思想也不再被其他的什么声音掩埋，他只能听到他自己，他能感受到自我。

而汉尼拔同样感受到自我。当他们抚慰对方，在另一具身体上探索，互相给予快乐，他能感受到身上的人皮在剥落。并未完全消失，但却实实在在地消退着，比在他以往的任何情人面前都要更加真切。

在昏暗中，他欣赏着赤裸的威尔，用开膛手的眼睛；他抚摸着威尔的身体，用汉尼拔的双手。即使这个秘密只是揭开了部分面纱，也给他带来了切实的释放，真实的愉悦，一种属于他自己的高潮。

毫无疑问，这是威尔所经历过的最激烈热情的夜晚。他们的身体优雅而完美地结合在一起，而他无法满足。他永远无法满足。

黎明的微光透过窗帘落入房间时，威尔依旧深陷在睡梦中。汉尼拔躺在威尔的身侧，头紧挨着他枕着，目光流连在他被汗水浸湿的卷发，被吻得红肿的唇，以及筋疲力竭的身体。汉尼拔已经用触觉与味觉尝遍了它所有的滋味。

汉尼拔允许自己享受在一段时间内不受打扰地观察威尔·格雷厄姆的奢侈。然后他轻巧地滑下床，拾起睡裤和椅子上的毛衣，悄无声息地走向他的办公区域，打开他的手提电脑并开始打字。

二十五分钟后，他合上了电脑。返回床上的脚步更加匆忙而不耐烦，他爬回威尔的身边，手臂环绕将他抱在怀里。跟随着威尔呼吸的节奏，他再度陷入沉睡。

威尔醒来的时候，他的身体传递出温暖和愉悦后的酸痛。但脑子是清醒的，他感到快乐而满足。他睁开眼，却在撞上透过窗帘散播进来的阳光时立刻退缩，猛然意识到一阵剧烈的头痛感。他偏过身子，更近地钻进汉尼拔的怀里，把头埋在他的胸口以躲避阳光。嘴角溢出一丝呻吟，威尔用脸颊轻蹭着汉尼拔身上柔软的毛衣。

他的手滑进汉尼拔的毛衣里，嗓音低沉而困倦：“你为什么穿着衣服？”

“为了让你把他们再次脱下来？”

威尔睁开眼，攀到汉尼拔的身上，给了他一个深吻。“早上好。”

“早上好。”汉尼拔回吻着他，“这并不是我下班后停下来喝杯葡萄酒时所预料到的结果。”

威尔勾起嘴角。“而这也不是我所预料到的发生在生日第二天早晨的情境。”

“所以最后，这算是一个快乐的生日吗？”

“非常快乐。”

“对我而言同样。”他在威尔的下巴上亲了一口。“你饿了吗？”

威尔的肚子代替他发出了怨言。他脸红了。

“我是个好厨子。”汉尼拔说。

“你似乎擅长所有事情。”他用手指梳理着汉尼拔的头发，“如此地完美，以至于显得虚假。”

“我昨晚与你一起做的所有事情都不是假的。”

威尔再次亲了他一口。“那是真的。”

“可能比你所能想象到的还要真。”汉尼拔说。

这句话让威尔打了个寒颤。“也许我会知道的。有一天。”

“你会的。”汉尼拔用鼻尖蹭着他的耳朵，“现在摆在我们面前最迫切的现实就是早餐。你想吃些什么？”

“什么都不介意。我可以帮你准备早餐吗？”

“只有一个条件。”

“是的？”

“你只穿着我的衬衫，没有别的。”

威尔的心跳漏过一拍。“好吧。我猜我能做到的。”

“嗯哼。”

在下床之前，汉尼拔留给威尔一个长吻。他在地上找到了衬衫，递给威尔。威尔冲汉尼拔咧了咧嘴，穿上衬衫，没费心去扣上扣子。他同样小心地卷了卷袖子，爬下了床。

在厨房里，汉尼拔准备着咖啡，给了半打鸡蛋让威尔敲进碗里。烹饪香肠时，他注视着自己的新情人。威尔确实很漂亮，汉尼拔很乐意把他描摹到画纸上。但真正吸引他的是威尔的大脑，他的思想，还有他那令人陶醉的欲望。

手腕倾斜着让咖啡顺着瓶口倒下，汉尼拔问：“你今早的头痛怎么样了？”

对方瞥了他一眼，嘴唇勾起一个微小的弧度。“比往常好多了。谢谢你的关心。”

威尔的目光停留在汉尼拔身上。他那因为睡眠而凌乱的头发，那双在微笑时弯起的眼。威尔想吻他。

“没有后悔？”汉尼拔问。

“一点儿也没有。”

“我也没有。”汉尼拔递给他一杯咖啡，他们的手指蹭过对方的。“我仍然和一个连环杀手共享着你脑海里的空间吗？或者我已经成功地驱逐了他，暂时地？”

“他一直在那儿。任何进入我脑海里的人都会和他共享同一个空间。不过现在，他很……安静。”

“切萨皮克开膛手永远是安静的。”汉尼拔语气严肃，“除非他想要制造一些声响。”

威尔轻声说：“他在他自己的脑海里不是沉寂的。在我这里也不是。”

汉尼拔以一种优雅的效率切开洋葱，切碎香料，切好奶酪和蔬菜。“你今天有什么计划吗，威尔？”

威尔看着汉尼拔操持他的刀具。“今天我应该做一些研究，关于一些开膛手的旧档案。但奇尔顿博士可能会叫我过去。所以……我不是很确定今天该做些什么。”

“我有与病人的会面，但已经取消了。官方借口，我得了流感。”汉尼拔伸出手，“你解决完那些鸡蛋了吗？”

“要是你的病人们需要你呢？”威尔把碗递给他。

“他们被重新安排在明天。我不认为今天的我会是一名高效的治疗师，我的脑子里有太多的东西。”

“太多的东西？是因为我吗？”

汉尼拔把鸡蛋搅拌出泡，倒入加热后的煎蛋平底锅。“完全是因为你。以及我无比希望我们能在早餐后再来一次，如果奇尔顿博士不会打给你的话。”

“那我希望奇尔顿博士最好别打过来。”

“我也是。”他俯下身子越过厨房岛，从威尔那儿快速地偷了一个吻。

威尔回吻着他，在他撤退前往他唇瓣上啄了一口。他们安静地忙活了一段时间。

“你知道，你很擅长使用刀具。”威尔说。

“我有过大量的练习。我从很小的时候就开始烹饪。”汉尼拔熟练地一边翻转着平底锅里的煎蛋，一边撒上调料。在他准备把煎蛋翻个面时，电话铃声响起。

“这是一个坏时机，不管打来的是谁。”他快速地翻过煎蛋卷，把它们安置在加热过的盘子里。“请原谅，威尔。我需要确认一下这是否来自我的病人。我希望会很快，这份煎蛋卷需要趁热吃。”他伸手去拿柜台上的电话，瞥过一眼来电显示，语调中没有一丝波动：“抱歉，我不得不接这个电话。”

“别在意。多久都可以。”

“感谢。”汉尼拔拿起听筒对着它讲话，“早上好，弗雷德里克。今天怎么样？——啊。好吧，是的，我能理解为何你会有那样的感受。你已经跟温蒂谈过了吗？”

聆听对方讲话的同时，他把听筒夹在肩膀上，高效地削去四个橙子的皮，将它们切好放进榨汁机里。

“是的，我也同她联系过了。不，我没有查看邮箱的机会。我有一个忙碌的早上。”他瞥了威尔一眼，微笑起来，“但显然她也同意，如果她告诉过你这一点。”他为威尔端起一杯橙汁。

威尔几乎要停止呼吸，他的身体紧绷着。弗雷德里克，弗雷德里克·奇尔顿博士。

他知道汉尼拔也许会熟知他的导师，但他从没想过他们已经熟悉到拥有对方电话号码的程度。而他先前也确实没想过汉尼拔会认识温蒂·戈尔德博士。如果他们正在谈论的是戈尔德博士，那么电话那头必定是奇尔顿。

状似冷静地小口抿着他的橙汁，威尔的大脑正飞速运转。当汉尼拔说到他会成为一位客座教授时，威尔没有想到他会对学院的教员们如此熟悉。并不是说他对此十分介意。但是奇尔顿……

汉尼拔继续跟电话里的人交谈。他的声音和肢体语言都是完全放松的。

“不，弗雷德里克。在我看来，你反应过度了。这与你没有任何关系，而更加关系到我自身……你当然有兴趣，但这很难……”

威尔能从电话里听到奇尔顿的声音。尽管谈话的内容难以辨识，但那语调带着显而易见的愤怒。

“现在？那没有必要。不管你怎么想，我没有想要篡夺的意思……是。是的，事实上他在这。你想跟他说话吗？”

威尔僵直在原地，眼睛死死地盯着汉尼拔。他降低音量，以防他的声音被电话听筒收录。“这是怎么回事？”

“请稍等，弗雷德里克。”汉尼拔用手盖住听筒。

“是奇尔顿博士。他正心烦意乱，因为我已经被安排成为你的博士生导师。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...Moral Flexibility/道德灵活性


	4. Moral Flexibility/道德灵活性

威尔盯着汉尼拔。“你是我的博士生导师？”   
“至少到今天上午为止，显然如此。我想你自己也已经收到一封关于此事的邮件。当然，如果你同意的话。”

在他迄今为止遇见的所有研究者中，莱克特博士是唯一有可能指导威尔论文的人。如果不是他，威尔将不得不再次与奇尔顿博士共事，整整三年。

但他此刻正身处自己导师的厨房。半裸着，除了汉尼拔的衬衫外什么也没穿。

他……不知道该做些什么。

汉尼拔端起一个盘子。“煎蛋卷？”

威尔飞快地接过餐盘，把它放在桌上，然后坐下，一言不发。

汉尼拔把一碟香肠和一碗水果放在桌上，再来点儿咖啡和果汁。他端着自己的盘子坐到威尔对面。“我以为你会更高兴于摆脱奇尔顿作为导师。”

“我是。”威尔的视线从自己的盘子抬起，投向汉尼拔，“但我想要两样东西，而我不能两得。”

“昨晚你也想要两样东西，但你似乎只满足于一件。”汉尼拔切下一份煎蛋卷，“告诉我你想要的那两样东西是什么，威尔。”

“我想要你成为我的导师。我已经跟超过三十位不同的教授、精神病学家和研究学者交谈过，他们之中没有一个人能理解开膛手。你也许是能与我共事的唯一一个人。”他移开目光，“但如果你将成为我的导师，我们就不能再触碰彼此。”

“那将是不道德的。”

威尔咽了咽口水。“正确的做法是寻找另一位导师。”但他知道他不能。

“我认识你的时间还不长，威尔，但你思维的灵活性给我留下了深刻的印象。我很惊讶你在用一种如此狭隘的方式看待这个问题。”汉尼拔抿了一口咖啡，花了一点时间来品味它。

“对我而言，我们似乎有三个选择。”他说，“你拒绝我成为你的导师，我们可以继续睡在一起；你接受我成为你的导师，而出于道德上的原因，我们终止这种性关系。第三种，我们可以同时维持两种关系——学术上的以及私人的——然后保守秘密。”

真的有那么简单吗？

威尔感到一阵阴郁的愉悦席卷过他。他最大的渴盼之一就是切萨皮克开膛手能看到他。然而现在，他却因为一些不那么重要的事而感到不安。

“你已经展现出某种确切的……我们该把它称作‘道德灵活性’吗？但我无意于影响你。在我们所处的师生关系之外保持暧昧可能会毁掉你将来的，以及我现有的职业生涯。”汉尼拔放下他的咖啡杯，“我们还有第四个选项。”

“是什么？”

“我们可以立刻结束这段关系，就在今天，止步于此时此刻。你穿好衣服，离开这座房子，我们假装它从来都没有发生过。而在三年后，当我们的职业关系结束时，我们重新续接这一段关系。你对这种延迟性的欢愉感觉如何，威尔？”汉尼拔咬了一口香肠。

威尔回想着他们分享过的夜晚。他注视着眼前的人，他告诉这个人的关于他自己的事情比这几年来他向别人吐露过的所有事还要多。这个能让他脑子里的声响沉寂下来的男人。

开口时吐露的字句比他预期的更加响亮，更加激烈。“不。”

“这是对哪一个选项的否定？”

“我不想立刻从这里走出去。”

“那么你要拒绝我成为你的导师？”

威尔看进汉尼拔的眼里，目光明锐如闪耀的火焰。“你知道，我也做不到那个。”

“你太在意切萨皮克开膛手，不能给予他你所能提供的最好的。”

他甚至没有尝试着去否认这一点。这是倒是真的。

“那么我们不得不来到第三个选项。”

汉尼拔深深地吸了一口气，品味着弥漫在胸腔内的滋味。

“脱掉你的衬衫。”他说。

“这是你的衬衫。”

“脱掉我的衬衫。”

“我还没吃完我的早餐呢。”

“早餐将为此等待。”

威尔玩味地应答着，“但你花了这么多时间和精力来准备它。”

“那是在我萌生出一种强烈而无法抵抗的冲动之前——我想要你来替代它在桌上的位置。”

威尔啜饮着他的咖啡，似乎无动于衷。汉尼拔目不转睛地盯着他，红褐色的眼里闪烁着火花。作为回应，威尔终于放下他的咖啡杯，伸了个懒腰，接着走到厨房柜台前为自己倒了杯水。

“顺便说一下，威尔？”

“是的，汉尼拔？”

“从技术上来说，我现在是你的教授。奇尔顿博士是如此地恼怒，以至于他没有让你继续作为他的学生，而是立刻气冲冲地把你转交给我。”

威尔把他的玻璃杯放在水槽里。“你现在也是我的硕士生导师了？”

“在过去的二十分钟里，我已经是了。”

“所以你基本上在暗示着，我必须得听你的。是这样吗，莱克特博士？”

“我没有在暗示任何事。我只是在阐明我知道对你而言什么是最好的。”他开始收拾餐具，把它们通通移到一边，好在餐桌上腾出空位。威尔倚靠在柜台上看着他收拾餐具。他勾起嘴角。

“你可以说‘请’。”

汉尼拔的嘴角浮现出相同的弧度。

“格雷厄姆先生。请脱下你正穿着的衬衫，来到我这里，以便你的教授能在厨房的桌子上操你。”他停顿了一下，“恳请你。”

威尔没有脱掉衬衫。他慢悠悠地挪动步子来到汉尼拔站着的地方，俯下身子靠近汉尼拔。他压低嗓音，吐息轻柔：“再说一次。你做的棒极了。”

汉尼拔咬紧牙关，他几乎要无法呼吸。威尔是如此美味，如此完美，如此地……粗鲁。

“请你，威尔。我想要你，此时此刻，无比迫切。求你。”

威尔褪去衬衫，任由它滑落在地板上。“现在吻我。请。”

汉尼拔的手挤进威尔的头发里，把他粗暴地拉向自己。但他吻上威尔时却是温柔的，缠绵着，仿佛他新发现了什么无比珍贵的东西，想要奉上他的珍惜。

威尔撰紧汉尼拔的毛衣，在亲吻间泄出呻吟。不同于他的预想，这个吻是柔软的，温和的，但他喜欢，并渴求更多。嘴唇相贴时流露出极度的渴望，威尔低声呼唤着：“汉尼拔。”

汉尼拔的手顺着威尔的后脑下移，贴在他的后颈。他压低了声音耳语：“你做出了正确的决定吗？”

威尔弓起身子寻求他的抚慰。“是的，我是。是的。”

“你是。”

汉尼拔把人推倒在桌面上。一个盘子被他们扫落，在地砖上摔得粉碎，但他们都没有注意到。

威尔的喘息声轰炸着他自己的耳膜，淹没了盘子碎裂的声响。他突然意识到，在接下来的几年里，这个男人将会是在大多数时候陪伴着他的人，不论是在学术层面还是私人层面。这个想法引起一阵贯穿他全身的麻刺感。

当汉尼拔凝视着威尔·格雷厄姆，这个正躺在他厨房的桌台上，宛如一餐美味盛宴的男人，他非常满意地想到他们将在一起度过一段多么长的时间。他会是他的学生，他的情人……也许还会是别的什么。而开膛手将会如影随形地伴随着他们，作为一股持续的张力，一道阴影，一种刺激，一个秘密。

一想到自己对于这个年轻男人拥有多么大的控制力，汉尼拔就无可抑制地颤抖，即使他正抚摸着威尔滚烫的肌肤，俯下身子肆意品尝。他可以预见到，在不久的未来，他将探索和了解威尔身体和精神的每一个层面。威尔将向他敞开，彻底地。

汉尼拔微笑着抬起眼望进威尔的眼睛，却屏住了呼吸。他意识到威尔·格雷厄姆也拥有相同的力量，甚至要更加强大。

威尔闭上眼，狠狠地咬住嘴唇，强迫自己吞下一声剧烈的呻吟。一滴鲜血自唇上的伤口渗出，顺着脖颈滑落，聚积在他的锁骨上。他再次咬了一口，力道失控，更多的鲜血染红了他的嘴唇，却没能另一声止住几近气音的呻吟。他猛然睁开眼对上汉尼拔的凝视，一对眼眸明亮得惊人。他的名字自威尔唇中吐露，听起来就像是一场祈祷。“汉尼拔……汉尼拔……”

威尔沾染着鲜血的模样让汉尼拔灵魂深处的饥饿感猛烈地燃烧着，他重重地吞咽着唾沫。现在还不是时候——这些饥饿不适合被展示出来。不是现在，还没到时候。“你伤到自己了，威尔。”他从桌上抽了一张亚麻纸巾，按在威尔淌血的唇上。

威尔的手轻轻地挡下汉尼拔的手腕，回答伴随着喘息：“我不在乎。你只需要吻我。”

汉尼拔的视线从威尔唇上的伤口转移到餐纸上的血迹。沾染在他皮肤上的血。当他注视着的时候，另一滴血珠自威尔的唇瓣上渗出。“并不是你不在乎。你想要我品尝你的血。”

没有任何特别的意思，威尔再次咬下唇肉，几乎没有注意到新鲜的血液正在渗出滑落。“这让你困扰了吗？”

“我发现这……很有趣。”他小心翼翼地探出舌尖舔上那滴血，入口的滋味是丰富的，咸味混合着甜腻。汉尼拔几乎抑制不住窜过全身的颤抖。

威尔的声音透着好奇与着迷：“我尝起来是什么样的？”

汉尼拔再次品尝，舌尖扫荡过威尔的唇。他的声音听起来如同陷入了迷幻药的牢笼。“像狮子腹中的蜂蜜。”

威尔呻吟着，手指在汉尼拔的发间绞紧，将他拉向自己接受另一个吻。他想知道开膛手是否会有同样的想法，是否会对他的味道满意，是否会理解威尔的痴迷。这些想法如同新窜起的火苗，燃烧在他的身体里。

鲜血浸润着他们的唇，汉尼拔感觉到威尔也在品尝着它。他的饥饿感几乎要无法忍受了。

“汉尼拔，求你。”

他吮吸着威尔的嘴唇，索取更多的血液，用身体将威尔压倒在桌子上。

汉尼拔厨房里的桌台足够坚固。它是丹麦式的，由木头和金属构成，样式现代化，使用的功能性如同它的审美风格一般上乘。然而，就在他们两个人共同的重量和动作下，在他们高潮的瞬间，桌子不堪重负地倒塌，把威尔和压在他身上的汉尼拔摔在地上。盘子在他们周围摔得粉碎，餐具碰撞发出哗啦啦的声响，食物飞散在瓷砖上。

而这几乎没能打断他们。

当一切停息，他们再次找回自己的呼吸，四肢交缠地倒在地上。汉尼拔伸手捞来一个从桌上滚落的石榴，用手剥开它，一粒一粒地叼出那红宝石般的籽，用嘴渡到威尔的口中。果汁沾染了他的嘴唇，如同先前的血液一般红艳，而汉尼拔同样将它们尽数舔去。

汉尼拔为他俩做了另一顿早餐，尽管直到现在已经是午餐时间。他们把这一次的餐点带到了床上，而威尔坚持要给汉尼拔喂食，一口又一口，把手指弄得黏糊糊的。两个人都大笑起来，面包屑掉在一尘不染的床单上。他们倚靠着对方打盹，又被对彼此的饥渴感唤醒。这一次轮到汉尼拔陷入沉醉，对于他们身体的动作和探索，对威尔突然爆发的欢笑声，对他皮肤上强烈的气息，对那双眼睛飞快地瞥过自己时，其中那分他想要向汉尼拔隐瞒的深切渴望，或者至少也是部分隐瞒。汉尼拔感受到醉意和愉悦，几乎要不计后果，但又并不完全。一种意识燃烧着他：这只是个开始，是他们将要一起迈出的第一步。

他们躺在床上，威尔的头枕着汉尼拔的肩膀，手指玩味地逗弄着他的胸毛。汉尼拔开始考虑他们要以什么——或者谁——作为晚餐，就在这时，来自房间内相反方向的两道声音重合在一起，他们的手机同时响起。

听到手机嗡嗡作响时，威尔几乎是挤出了一声抱怨的呻吟，将头从汉尼拔的肩膀里抬起。汉尼拔懒洋洋地抚摸着威尔背部的手停顿下来。他们对视一眼，不情愿脱离这个相依相偎的拥抱。

伴随着一声叹息和落在汉尼拔肩头的轻吻，威尔从床上爬起来去拿他的手机，在离开另一具温热的躯体时打了个寒颤。他捡起自己的手机，停顿片刻以扫过屏幕上的来电显示。

汉尼拔叹了口气，拿起他放在床头柜上的手机。“啊。你看到我所看到的了吗？”

威尔回到床上，目光没有离开他的手机。他更深地缩进汉尼拔的怀里。“我收到一封来自戈尔德博士的邮件。”

“我也是。”他用手臂环抱着威尔，“我们要一起查看吗？”

威尔在汉尼拔的下巴上啄了一口。“我们不能之后再看吗？”

“你在担心戈尔德博士会说些什么吗？”

他叹了口气。“并不是非常担心。但如果我们看了邮件，泡沫就会破裂。”

“我们不能永远待在泡沫里，威尔。”汉尼拔吻了吻他的颧骨，“我们迟早要解决我们的决定所造成的影响。”

威尔再次叹了口气，打开他的手机。“你是对的。”

“我通常都是。”他又亲了威尔一口，接着点开邮件。

亲爱的格雷厄姆先生：

我很抱歉地通知你，你的现任硕士生导师弗雷德里克·奇尔顿博士无法再继续担任你研究论文的指导者。针对此事给你带来的不便，心理学院系愿承担全部责任。我已经亲自为你挑选了一位合适的导师，你可以在不受干扰的情况下继续你的毕业研究项目，不必重新申请审批。在博士生阶段，你也将继续与这位教授合作。

明天中午十二点整，在PNB大楼我的办公室里将有一次会面，你会见到你的新导师，汉尼拔·莱克特博士。一旦你的论文课题被莱克特博士接受，并且官方文件得到批准，我就会将这一变动发送给全体教员。不幸的是，奇尔顿博士无法亲自出席与莱克特博士探讨你这两年来所进行的研究的细节。我们再次为此次变动给你造成的不便而致歉。

你的私人物品已经被打包送至你在BPB部门的新房间401A。如果你有更多的问题，或者明天的十二点无法拨冗出席，请不要犹豫地给我发送邮件。谢谢。

诚挚地，

温蒂·戈尔德博士

心理学院院长

汉尼拔阅读着他自己手机上的邮件，嘴角的弧度在一瞬间扩大。“这种发展对你而言多有不便吗，威尔？”

威尔抛开手机，一个轻软的吻印在汉尼拔的嘴唇上。“我不知道。你觉得我正感到非常地不便吗？”

汉尼拔也放下他自己的手机，一只手伸到床单下抚慰威尔。“你对我没有丝毫的不便。”

他的动作引起一个颤抖的深呼吸。“我不知道我们该如何向所有人隐瞒这些。”

“我们都应该对我们展露给他人的外表万分谨慎。你在隐藏上的经验如何，威尔？”

“隐藏？”威尔微笑起来，“我每一天都假装对切萨皮克开膛手满怀恨意。”

汉尼拔抑制住攀上面庞的笑意。“作为一名心理医生，我经常需要对我的病人隐瞒我的真实感受。听起来我们两个都颇有经验。然而我们还是要对自己保持警惕。”他伸了个懒腰，转而用肘部支撑起身子，看着威尔的脸。“幸运的是，我明天中午正好有时间出席与我的硕士研究生的第一次会面。你也正好有时间来面见你的新导师吗？”

“嗯，我猜我可以调整我的时间表来见见这个家伙。”

“我想知道你是否会和他相处融洽，我指的是学术上的。”

“如果他是什么像奇尔顿一样的东西，我会讨厌他的。如果这一位不行的话，总还有乔治敦的斯特恩博士。”

“相信我，他一点儿也不像奇尔顿。”汉尼拔拍了拍威尔的肩，“弗雷德里克非常愤怒，他一气之下他你丢了出来。”他假装难以置信地多看了威尔一眼。“不过斯特恩博士？乔治敦的那位？真的吗？”

“我这辈子还从来没为被丢出来而这么高兴呢。”威尔笑着说，“是的，乔治敦的斯特恩博士。他似乎很感兴趣。我本打算在下个月与他会面。”

“你不会喜欢他的。他秃得像根台球杆。”

“但他很聪明。以及我不在乎他是否秃顶，我又不会睡他。”

汉尼拔笑了，把威尔推到床上并翻了过来。“你是说你不会和你所有的学术导师睡觉？怪之弗雷德里克如此易怒。”

“为了让奇尔顿博士做出更多妥协，这就是我要做的全部？那我之前早该想到的。”

“还不算太晚，你可以补偿他。如果你在他的办公室里表演一场脱衣舞秀，他可能会把你要回去。”

威尔大笑起来。“我怀疑他是否会满意。如果要让他带我回去，我就不得不完全同意他在我的脑子里做实验。但你会怎么样呢，嗯？如果你生气了，我能凭借脱衣舞给自己跳出一条生路吗？”

“那将会是极端不道德的。”

“啊。那么我得确保自己不会惹上任何麻烦。”

“我们都应该确保我俩不陷入困境。让我们严肃一会儿：部门里有许多非常具有洞察力的学术成员，比如布鲁恩博士。在公共场合，我们必须时刻保持警惕。”

威尔脸上的笑意消失了。“必须非常小心。我们可能会双双失去职位。”

汉尼拔严肃地看着威尔的双眼。“现在依然还有改变主意的时间，威尔。文件还没有通过审批，如果你希望的话，你可以反对我的安排。你可以要求斯特恩博士作为替代，或者我们可以设计明天的会面，以造成一种我们具有学术分歧的印象。对我们而言，这会是最安全，也最容易的道路。”

“这个项目——开膛手——与我的最好出路同样重要。我不能与一个害怕成为目标的导师共同进行这项研究。斯特恩博士是杰出的，但他不理解切萨皮克开膛手，而这会阻碍我的表现。我很遗憾要这么说，但是你已经被我困在身边。”

“我也会很遗憾地说，你同样被与我捆在一起。你，我，还有切萨皮克开膛手。我们是一个有趣的三人组合。”

“那么就别再问我是否还要回头了吧？莱克特博士。我已经做出自己的决定了。”

“而我将竭尽所能地确保你不会后悔。”

“我怀疑我根本不会后悔。我甚至没有对和奇尔顿共事后悔过。这一切把我带到了这里，不是吗？”

“完全是的。”汉尼拔彻底地亲吻了他，接着说道，“你今晚该回家。我们明天早上不该待在一起。”

威尔回吻了他，手游走在他的肩头。他点了点头。“我该回去了 。”他叹了口气，“回到我空荡荡的床。”

“你今晚睡在一张空床上会更好，如果我也这么做。为了明天的会面，我们需要清醒的头脑。而你……”汉尼拔把身体的重量压在威尔身上，低头亲吻他，“……你让我无法保持清醒。”

威尔的嘴唇勾勒出一个微小的弧度。他把手臂圈在汉尼拔身上，闭上了眼。“再待十分钟，然后我就会离开。”

“也许二十分钟。”

威尔笑起来。“如果我再待二十分钟，离开对我而言会更加艰难。”

“你是对的。现在就走，否则你将不得不再待上一个小时。”汉尼拔用舌尖轻轻触碰着威尔唇上细小的伤口。

威尔啄了他一口，低语着：“你得从我身上起来，我才能走呀。”

汉尼拔懊恼地从威尔身上滚下来，赤裸地躺在床上属于他的那一边。威尔坐起身子爬下床，伸了伸懒腰，在房间内环视了一圈。

“……我没有衣服。”

汉尼拔笑得像只偷了腥的猫。“你没有衣服？那它们发生了什么？”

威尔的脸变得发红。“……我把它们丢进洗衣房，但是忘了洗。”

“客观来讲，我们在过去的大约二十个小时里都被分了神。你不得不穿些我的衣服了。”

威尔叹了口气。“也许‘分神’只是个保守的阐述。以及谢谢你，我很感激。”

汉尼拔从床上起身，赤裸着走向他的衣柜。他犹豫了一下，拉开一个抽屉，拿出一条被压平的拳击短裤，一件灰色的羊绒针织衫，一条柔软的法兰绒长裤，还有一双被细致地卷好的袜子。“这些不太明显是属于我，对吧？以防万一你在回家的路上被看见。”

威尔看了他一会儿，把头偏向一边。“它们不明显是属于你，但很显然不是我会穿的。不过我很怀疑我在回家的路上是否会被人看到。”

汉尼拔没有改变他那偷腥的猫一样的表情。“我非常期待能看到你最自然的的样子。”

“自然的样子？”威尔笑了，“哪一样？”

“当你没有为了生日而盛装出席的时候。或者没有穿着你的生日礼服。”

他甚至不知道自己最自然的状态是个什么样子。“我想你会很快就发现的。”

“我期待着能发现更多关于你的事，威尔。”汉尼拔伸手去拿他自己的衣服，拎起那件红毛衣，又因为它最近被穿过太多次而放了回去。“我更希望不必为你从这个地址叫一辆出租车，你介意在拐角处的酒店自己拦上一辆吗？一切都是为了谨慎行事。”

“我不介意从那里叫一辆车。如果有人产生怀疑，最好不会有任何对我们不利的证据。”

“你正在像一个罪犯一样思考，威尔。”

他想知道此时此刻是谁操纵着他的大脑，或者仅仅是他自己。威尔送给汉尼拔一个挑逗的微笑。“有人会说我们正在做的事情就是……犯罪。”

“不是完全意义上的犯罪，但我们确实想要避开侦察。”汉尼拔快速地瞥了他一眼，“这几乎可以增强你对开膛手思维状态的洞察力。”

威尔看向他。“也许是的，也许不是，因为开膛手并非有意识地隐藏，不是吗？对于他而言，这近乎是本能。当他‘隐藏’的时候，他藏在众人里。而另一方面，我正有意识地躲在阴影里。这与他所做的事情截然相反，也是人们被抓到马脚的原因。”他开始穿衣服。

“你真的很棒。”汉尼拔说，“我想知道你是否意识到自己有多么出色。”

“出色到足以成为你的学生吗，莱克特博士？”

汉尼拔飞快地缩短了他们之间的距离。“出色到你可以花费心思做好任何事。”他在威尔的唇角印下一个吻。

威尔穿戴整齐，快速地穿上袜子。他的鞋还被他留在前门。“现在我该走了。”

“是的。我会在明天中午见到你，那时你就会成为一个陌生人。”

威尔再次亲了他一口。含着笑意，他离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter：Perfect Strangers/完美陌生人


	5. Perfect Strangers/完美陌生人

第二天，汉尼拔精心地打理好自己。

当然，他每一天都精心打理自己的着装，但在今天，他的三件套更近似于一副面具，一个堡垒。他知道，他正处在与威尔·格雷厄姆的这一段协商关系中最微妙的节点。到目前为止，他处在不利的境地。电子邮件的时间戳，通话记录，威尔能确认汉尼拔知道自己就是威尔·格雷厄姆的导师，同时也能证实他们正处在一段深刻纠缠的身体关系之中。而威尔在形式上比他更晚地得知这一事实，就在他们收到邮件的时候、威尔离开之前。

这是一个疏忽，一个错误。他本应该让威尔做出更大程度的妥协。在威尔知晓一切的情况下，汉尼拔为这次会议穿戴整齐。如果威尔选择揭发他，汉尼拔就会沦陷在他的控制之下。

他系着自己的佩斯利领带，在镜子前再次检查了自己。他回想起威尔做出的决定，就在昨天，在他的厨房里。当威尔选择打破他所属的俗世间的一切法则，接受汉尼拔成为他学术上的导师和他的情人；当他们完成那个决定，然后压垮了他厨房里的桌子。

在那个时候，汉尼拔将此视为一个好的象征：威尔的顾虑和伦理观被他欲望的重量压得粉碎。但现在……也许那仅仅只是一张坏掉的桌子。也许威尔·格雷厄姆，以及他所有关于被切萨皮克开膛手深深吸引的话语，都只是一个圈套。

汉尼拔打好了他的领带，检查过他西装上的褶皱，然后把一柄精心打磨过的银色手术刀滑入胸前的口袋里。他回想着威尔·格雷厄姆的面容，希望他不必用上自己的刀刃。

威尔穿得就像他平常的样子。一件有纽扣的格子衬衫，米黄色的毛衣，灰色长裤。

这一天没有任何特别出奇的地方。他从可能会被他人称之为噩梦的梦境中醒来，带着他的狗去晨跑，回到家里，快速地冲了个澡，然后出门。他不记得去吃早餐了。他在图书馆里待了一个小时，在笔记本电脑上疯狂地打字，手边是一杯新鲜的咖啡。纯黑的，没有糖，没有奶油。

最后，他戴上眼镜，在十二点来到戈尔德博士的办公室，带着一种锋锐的姿态。

总而言之，他看起来完全难以接近。

汉尼拔在正午前的几分钟抵达。他想要完全掌握他们所在的环境，通晓每一条逃跑路线，每一处有利位置，每一样武器。有可能最终他会成为这场会面中唯一一个活着的人。所以，当威尔到来的时候，他早已坐在戈尔德博士办公室里的一张扶手椅上，与部门主管和被邀请出席的阿拉娜·布鲁恩博士闲谈着。他们正喝着汉尼拔带来的咖啡，在威尔走进来的时候全部抬起了头。

伴随着三下在门上结结实实的敲击，威尔迅速地步入房间里。他的目光掠过莱克特博士和布鲁恩博士，最后定格在戈尔德博士身上。在坚定的握手之前，他简短地对上她的双眼。“中午好。”

汉尼拔并未预想他在威尔步入房间的时候会有什么特殊的感觉，他已经做好了充分的准备，并以一种寻常的好奇心期待着。但当威尔走进来，戴着一副汉尼拔从未见过的眼镜，以及一种他同样没见过的生人勿近、近乎傲慢的表情，他被一种发自肺腑的强烈吸引力所击中，伴随着他对他们在过去的两天里所经历过的一切的全身记忆。在被介绍给威尔时，他站起身，伸出手来与威尔交握，面容没有泄露出丝毫情绪。

汉尼拔看起来非常地……完美。太过完美。他的头发被一丝不苟地打理好，佩斯利领带完美地系着。他没有过多的表情，但姿态温和而平易近人。他看起来……完全处于控制之下。

而威尔感到一种满足，为自己知晓这个男人在稍微失控的情形下是个什么样子。在他的领带被丢在一些椅子上，在他的头发散落在额前的时候。

当他们的眼神相接，威尔并未用他在最后一夜看着对方的那种方式对上那双眼睛。他的注视缺乏温度。他们的握手短暂而公事公办。威尔看着他，就像看着其他任何人。

不够有趣。

他们寒暄了几句，汉尼拔从他带来的便携瓶里为威尔倒了一杯咖啡。在戈尔德博士解释着所有人都早已知晓的情况时，汉尼拔反思着威廉·格雷厄姆是一个多么优秀的撒谎者。他把自己的情绪隐藏得多么巧妙……如果他真的有什么情绪的话。

这可能是一个煞费苦心的陷阱，威尔·格雷厄姆有可能聪明到足以设想和实践这么一个陷阱。因为这种程度的伪装对于任何人来说都几乎不可能做到，除了一名专业的演员，或是反社会者。或是像汉尼拔·莱克特一样的人。

但汉尼拔此前还从未遇到过什么人，能与他非常相像。

昨天躺在汉尼拔床上的那个任性、热情的男人的一切痕迹都已荡然无存。取而代之的，汉尼拔可以知道，为什么弗雷德里克·奇尔顿在那通充斥着愤怒的电话里说威尔·格雷厄姆有自闭症状。对眼神接触的逃避，近乎唐突的说话方式，对社交细节的蔑视或忽视……而在他先前与汉尼拔的互动中，这种影响完全没有显现，或者几不可见。

汉尼拔·莱克特面带微笑，讨论着威尔的研究和他的计划，不留痕迹地近距离地观察他。他想知道这是否太过鲁莽：他发现威尔甚至更富有吸引力，鉴于他已经目睹这个人说谎的能耐。

会面没有持续很久。在下午一点之前，布鲁恩博士已经取出文件。她瞥了一眼威尔和汉尼拔。“我假设没有人存在任何反对意见？你们都会在这份文件上签字？”

没有看向汉尼拔，威尔说道：“我会在文件上签字，只要莱克特博士对研究开膛手感觉良好。”

“我对你想要研究的任何事情毫无反对，威尔。”汉尼拔从他的口袋里抽出一只沉甸甸的钢笔，它就躺在他的手术刀旁边。他以完美的书法在文件上留下签名。

威尔一言不发地掏出自己的圆珠笔，在文件上签了名。就这么定下来了。在接下来的几年里，他们将与彼此绑定。

汉尼拔微笑着站起身。“好吧，格雷厄姆先生，我现在有一个小时的空闲时间。我们要到我的办公室去，开始回溯你迄今为止的研究成果吗？尽管奇尔顿博士拒绝协助交接工作，但我相信，像你这样有才干的学生，会同意尽快为你剩下的学位制定一个行动计划。”

威尔几乎没有看上他一眼。他匆忙与戈尔德博士握手，向布鲁恩博士点点头，然后离开了房间，留在身后的关门声显得太大了些。

汉尼拔目视着他离开，眉毛略微挑起。“这是一位多么迷人的年轻人啊。”

威尔离开大楼，在一家咖啡店短暂停留了一会儿，好在动身前往汉尼拔的办公室之前为自己买一杯咖啡。他又掉头回去，马不停蹄地走向401A室，他自己的办公室。他在接收到各式各样的纸箱和盒子时停顿了一瞬。戈尔德博士确实没有说谎，奇尔顿送来了他全部的私人物品。一些东西似乎不见了，但威尔肯定它们过几天就会自己出现。

威尔花了几分钟把一些档案夹拿出来，按照它们应有的顺序摆放好。他再次看了一眼时间，莱克特博士迟到了。伴随着一个小小的叹息，他抽出一个文件夹，坐回他的桌子后面，在等待汉尼拔的同时翻阅着书页。

在汉尼拔最终到来之前，威尔已经在等待的半小时中浏览了好几份档案，把它们都堆在他的新书桌上。威尔听到汉尼拔走进办公区时哼着调子的声音，过了一会儿，他出现在401A室的门口。汉尼拔在房间内环视一圈，手插着口袋，勾起嘴角。

“你一直都如此不整洁地工作吗，威尔？”

“你一直都是个完美主义者吗，汉尼拔？”威尔抬起眼瞥向他，“你迟到了。”

“布鲁恩博士想要与我进行一些私下交流。”

“有什么我不该知道的事吗？”

“是的。”他走进威尔的办公室，随手抄起一本叠在桌面的档案，却没有翻开。这个档案关于切萨皮克开堂手的第一批受害者之一，是官方文件的复印版，潦草写下的笔记几乎占满了文字以外所有的空白处。威尔还从来没有把这些档案中的任何一份展示给别人。

“那你还告诉我？”威尔问。

“当然。如果我们想骗过其他所有的人，就必须试着对彼此完全诚实。”汉尼拔依旧没有翻开那份档案，只是用另一只手轻轻拍着它。“阿拉娜和我此前已经有过广泛的共事经历，她比其他任何人都更熟悉我。她……为我接受你作为学生而担心。”

威尔挑起眉。“担心？”他的目光跟随着汉尼拔拍击封面的动作。

“她并不担心我的动机。她知道我一向专业严谨。”汉尼拔的嘴角略微动了动，“她担心我与你一起工作。她说你是杰出的，但也是难以应付的。你在学校里几乎没有什么朋友，你的好几个同学都曾表示你可能是不稳定的。奇尔顿博士屡次抱怨你的野蛮刻薄。以及最后……”他对此报以微笑，“她警告我不要对你进行精神分析。”

威尔的嘴角抽了抽。“她可真善良，在我们开始共事之前给了你一些小提示。我想她很清楚我的一切，就像她清楚你有多么‘专业严谨’。”他笑起来，“告诉我，莱克特博士，你又是怎么想的？”

“我认为你对布鲁恩博士的观点不屑一顾还太早了。她是一位高明的观察者，可能是针对你在我们会面中的行为做出一些评论。她显然捕捉到一些不同寻常的东西，尽管她把这一切归功于你，而不是我们之间的紧张关系。在被布鲁恩博士注视着的时候，我们最好还是更加谨言慎行。”

“我没有对她的观点不屑一顾。她在很多方面都是正确的，而且她肯定会看着我们。”

“而你不稳定，威尔？你感觉到不稳定吗？”

“我没有不稳定。”他不是。没有个人的悲痛经历，没有创伤。也许他是与众不同的，对周围漠不关心的，但不是不稳定的。如果噩梦能让他感到享受，那它们还能被称为噩梦吗？

“就我自己而言，我还尚未看到这种迹象。但我对你还知之甚少，威尔，我们对彼此都不那么了解。而我被警告不要对你进行精神分析。”汉尼拔微笑着拿起威尔空荡荡的纸质咖啡杯，轻轻嗅闻。“不是学校里最好的咖啡。”

“我对接受精神分析没什么好经历。”威尔叹了口气，“咖啡的作用是使我保持清醒。”

“你昨晚是如何入睡的？”

“以我几乎在每一个夜晚入睡的方式。”

“几乎。”

“只有在极少数情况下，我不会做梦。”

汉尼拔询问的声音很轻：“在我的房子里你梦见了什么，威尔？”

“也许这个话题该留给另外的时候。”

“或许吧。”汉尼拔看向手中档案未翻开的封面。“我能看看你的成果吗？”

威尔顿了一瞬。“可以。”

汉尼拔的嘴角有了几分弧度。在步入办公室之前，他还保持着几分拘谨和警惕，但现在他明显地放松下来，看起来似乎在期待着一场盛宴。

“我从我的办公室里拿些杯子过来。我的便携瓶里还有更多的咖啡。”他离开了房间。

威尔想知道在空腹状态下喝更多的咖啡是否算是个好主意。看着汉尼拔离去的背影，他叹了口气，转而整理他的文件夹。他的胳膊肘撞到了一个小箱子，在它翻倒在地上的时候低声咒骂。上百张犯罪现场的照片散落一地。威尔跪下来开始捡拾，努力辨认它们先前该放在哪里。

汉尼拔带着两个杯子、他的便携瓶和一个小型纸袋回来了，映入眼帘的是威尔跪在地上、被闪亮的照片包围的场面。“需要帮忙吗？”他在威尔身边单膝跪下，伸手去够一张照片。

“我——没事的——”但这太晚了，汉尼拔早已在他身边。他正拿着的照片是那张受伤的人，在地上众多的照片中还有原画的一份复制品。

汉尼拔盯着照片。观看自己的作品并不能让他兴奋，却让他想起了创造它时的满足。这给他一种圆满完成工作、世界恢复正常的平静感。他记得每一件工具在这个猎人身体上的插入点，每一处都是一道反向的回声，在他作为汉尼拔的病人时、汉尼拔从他身上提取出来的箭矢的回声。每一处都是准确的，精美的，经过完美计算，在审美上给人以愉悦感。

他观赏着自己的作品，并且感受到威尔正看着自己观赏它，这同样令人满足。

他小心地把照片放到一边，捡起那张受伤的人的复制品。“我之前见过这个。”

“这是他最出名的设计之一，也是我最喜欢的之一，但不是最喜欢的那一个。我永远也不能明白他的动机。这太——”漂亮，华丽，充满了暗喻意义和特定意图。“——艺术。但我一直想知道他为什么会选择这幅画。”

汉尼拔可以用很多不同的方式回答这个问题。他可以说起受害人的讽刺，他对自己伤病的蔑视和对急诊室人员漫不经心的态度。他可以谈论所有的这些具有折磨和治疗双重功用的工具的美。他可以提到伤口的多样性是如何掩盖了外科手术伤口的重要性。

但比起这些，他只是说：“这具有教育意义。”

威尔困惑地挑起眉毛。“如果受害人在他能够学习之前就死去，还怎么产生教育意义？”他顿了顿，“除非……受害人在他做出这些的时候还活着？也许他用了镇静剂，或者至少是一些能让受害人无法说话的东西。”

“你有验尸报告吗？”汉尼拔伸出手来。

威尔叹了口气。“他们拒绝把那个给我，我仍在争取拿到它。出于某种原因，这是我唯一无法获得的东西。所有争取文件的请求都被清除了，这可能与某些参与其中的FBI实习生有关。”

“根据报道，FBI显然是在保护他们自己。那些实习生是谁，他们又是如何参与进来的？”汉尼拔摇了摇头，“——忘了我说的话吧，我相信这些都在你的笔记里。你问了我一个问题：他想教育谁？即使没有一份验尸报告，我也会推测这些伤口是在死后造成的。那是开膛手的通常步骤，不是吗？他是一个杀手，但不是一个虐待狂。谋杀的关键在于被害人的死亡以及转化，而非他们的痛苦。如果这个谋杀犯是为了向被害人展示教育意义，那么就只能是比喻意义上的。”

汉尼拔拿起那张受伤的人的复制品。“我以前在教材里见过这幅画，它被用来向外科医生教授关于伤口位置的知识。这是一件教育工具。这就是为什么我说这场谋杀具有教育意义，它在教授旁观者，而非受害人。”他低头凝视着那幅画。“顺便一问，警方知道这些关联吗？”

威尔以一种奇异的表情看着汉尼拔，一种只能用钦佩来描述的表情。

“你是……对的。受害人被转化成更多的东西。某些更好的。而这种转化使他上升到一个截然不同的境界，他在死后比生前更有用——作为一件具有教育意义的工具。被升华为艺术品后，他在死亡中比活着更加的……美。”

威尔晃了晃脑袋。“我不认为他们已经发现了这些联系，而我也不打算在这件事上帮助他们。”

他突然僵住了身子。

汉尼拔放下那幅画。“威尔？你还好吗？”

威尔飞快地捡起那些照片，站起身来。“还好。”

“你不想让除了你以外的任何人抓到开膛手，对吗？”

背对着汉尼拔，威尔闭上眼。“我不想抓住他，莱克特博士。”

“你想见到他。”

“是的。”

“你想了解他，也让他了解你。”

“如果他被抓到了，这就不可能发生。”

“你不是在写一篇论文，你是在写一份愿望清单。而在这个过程中，你正积极地妨碍司法公正。”汉尼拔站起身来，整理好他的衣服。“难怪你不想让奇尔顿或者斯特恩博士来指导你。”

威尔转过身来，紧紧地握着拳头。“愿望清单？愿望清单？这不是一份……愿望清单。这是我在尝试着去理解他，是我一直花费时间和精力去做的事。”他的嘴角弯下来，“我没在祈求他看到我。我没有在要求他与我建立联系。我只是在告诉他如果我希望的话，我就能找到他，我能抓住他。你在把我的想法过分简单化，却对我或我的过去一无所知。至于妨碍司法公正……是谁决定何为公正？是道德吗？据我们所知，这是开膛手版本的公正。”

威尔看着他，眼里燃烧着情绪。“我没有选择奇尔顿或者斯特恩，是因为他们不能理解开膛手。”

“而你认为我会理解，威尔？或者你同意与我共事，只是因为你能控制我？因为你可以凭借一句话就摧毁我的事业，所以你知道，我会让你完全凭自己的意愿去做事？”

“我不知道你是否理解，但我确实知道我们共同分享着对开膛手的着迷。”威尔竭尽全力地让自己的声音保持平稳，“我不会从摧毁你的事业里得到任何好处。”他现在几乎是在颤抖了。“如果我想要什么人能允许我做任何我想做的事，我会选择跟奇尔顿待在一起。我会让他在我的脑子里做任何他想做的实验，作为保密的交换。我会让他窥视我的思想——但那完全不是重点，不是吗？他会看到，但不会理解。”他深深地吸了一口气。“我想要一个人来指导我。如果我的建议者不让我做我想做的，我就不能收到任何指导。”

短暂的沉默在空气里蔓延开来。

威尔再次开口，显得突兀：“你——我要走了。”他伸手去开门。

轻声地，汉尼拔说：“我确实理解你。”

他的手停顿在门把手上。“你并不。否则你就永远不会说出我想摧毁你的职业生涯这样的话，莱克特博士。”

威尔的愤怒是真切的，并非矫揉造作。敲诈勒索确实从来没有闪过他的脑海……汉尼拔终究没有理由杀死他。

威尔·格雷厄姆只想要被理解。被切萨皮克开膛手，被汉尼拔。

“我这么问是因为我想要知道真相，我必须知道真相。而现在我知道了。你不是唯一一个为了寻求理解而冒着风险的人，威尔。”

威尔不知道该对此作何反应。他闭上眼，将头靠着门板，手还搭在门把手上。

“你想要通过激发我的反应来测试我的忠诚。你已经得到你想要的，而我现在也要离开了。”

“不，我问了一个直接的问题。这很粗鲁，但是必要。我已经说过我们必须对彼此坦诚，因为我们正在欺骗所有别的人。我有疑虑，我表达出来，你平息了它们。我很抱歉让你生气了。”

威尔叹了口气，睁开双眼。“你让我非常生气。”

“我通常更容易相处。”汉尼拔说。

“请原谅我没有完全被说服。”

“我会向你证明这一点。”汉尼拔的声音变得轻柔，他加上后半句，“在我们的办公室里触碰你是不明智的。但我想这么做，非常地。”

“触碰我没什么要紧。我们的身体关系与学术关系是分开的。”

“是吗？”

“是的，它是。”

汉尼拔对此有相当不同的看法，但他决定暂且先放下这个问题。“那么，我们能继续我们的学术关系了吗？”他再一次拿起档案。

威尔长出一口气，走回汉尼拔站着的地方。

“告诉我你是怎么发现这幅画的。”

“它来自中世纪的外科文献。”威尔说，“我猜这些文献可能会是他感兴趣的东西。发现这幅画纯属意外。”

“你还有过多少这样‘偶然’的发现？”

“不是很多。我并不是很了解他。”

“但你会的。”

“或许吧。我希望是这样。”

“向我展示你所知道的。我说我有一个小时，但实际上我有一整天的时间。我想知道你都了解到了什么。”

威尔看向他，然后走到房间的后面。他搬来一个装满了档案和文件的箱子，放在桌面上。“这是我所知道的我写下来的所有东西。但是这很难转化成语言，它们都在我的脑海里。”

汉尼拔点点头。“跟我说说吧。别在意逻辑或是原因，给我你的感受，你的直觉。”他走到桌边，倒了两杯咖啡，打开他带来的小型纸袋，取出一打完美的紫色无花果，如天鹅绒般饱满，威尔能从办公室的另一头闻到它们的芳香。“来吧，告诉我所有的事。”

威尔慢慢地走向桌子，坐在其中一把椅子里。他小小地抿了一口咖啡，然后开始了他的讲述。

在他结束之前，几个小时已经过去。他毫无顾忌地谈论着，从开膛手的设计到隐藏在它们背后的意义，关于他的一切。他的性格，他的本性，他如何走出自己的道路。他谈到大众是如何看待他，为他贴上精神变态的标签又是如何错误至极。最后，他讲到他的设计。

“他们说他是一个器官倒卖者，而我相信这是错误的。开膛手会认为这粗野到难以置信。对他贩卖器官的猜想与他的整个设计全然矛盾，优雅是最重要的东西。优雅，美丽，艺术，意义，智慧。”威尔短暂地停顿下来，泄出一口气，清了清喉咙。“……仅此而已。”

汉尼拔始终聆听并注视着，带着一种痴迷。在谈论这些的时候，威尔散发着一股生命力，他的脸泛着光彩，举手投足间充满活力。他并非知晓一切，事实上他的知识面仍有很大的缺口；但他知道很多，比米利亚姆·拉斯更多。而米利亚姆·拉斯，如果能有更好的身体反应能力，有可能会捕获他。

汉尼拔·莱克特正坐在一个唯一有资格鉴赏他毕生事业的人的旁边。并且或许，他想永远剥夺汉尼拔的自由。但他并不想这么做。

在他们谈论着，或者仅仅是威尔讲述着的过程中，太阳已经落山了。尽管仍然保有激情，威尔看起来已经很疲惫，仅仅依靠神经兴奋和咖啡因支撑着，还有一些在谈话间隙中被他囫囵吞枣般吃下去的那颗无花果。

“感谢你，威尔。我相信这是非凡的。我将会十分享受与你共事。”

威尔露出笑容。“我希望你享受。我们将要一起工作好几年呢。”

“但是今天，不用更多了。”汉尼拔站起来，活动了一下筋骨，“如果你能拜访我的家，我会很荣幸为你准备晚餐。但如果你更想回家休息，我也不会责怪你。”

“我想在这里再多待一会儿。我需要整理我的文件。”

“如你所愿。”汉尼拔拿起他的便携瓶走向门口，脸上没有显露出任何情绪，“晚安。”

威尔给了他一个小小的微笑。“晚安。”

汉尼拔离开房间，在身后轻轻地关上了门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: He Would Eat My Heart/他会吃掉我的心脏


	6. He Would Eat My Heart/他将吃掉我的心脏

汉尼拔一离开，威尔就深陷在自己的椅子里，闭上双眼。他的大脑因为有关开膛手的思绪而超载。这是威尔第一次能够毫无顾忌地谈论他，这简直是一种……解放。

但这仍然是过分超载的。太多的信息需要去处理，去深究，就像一口气吃得太快太多。

他缓慢地坐直身子，开始整理他的档案。在将那些文件分门别类的时候，他也在修整着自己的记忆宫殿。涌入脑海里的凌乱信息渐渐平息，重归有序。

汉尼拔走后，威尔又在哪里待了四个小时。无论是身体还是精神上，他都疲惫不堪。回到家并一股脑倒在床上时已是凌晨一点，头部刚刚接触到枕头，他就陷入了沉睡之中。

就像平时的几乎每一个夜晚，他梦到了开膛手。

他梦到粘稠温热的血液从一个男人的脚边缓缓地流淌下来，在木地板上快速地冷却干燥。这让他想到了汉尼拔的眼睛，那种干涸的血的颜色。

他梦到切萨皮克开膛手，一个面容模糊的男人。他漆黑的剪影覆盖在威尔赤裸的身体上，缓慢地将他打造成那幅受伤的人。目光相接时，威尔看到一双深邃的、熟悉的眼睛。

“这是教学，威尔。”

威尔回望着他，眉头紧锁。如果他就是受害者，这还有什么教育意义？

他看不清对方的面容，但他知道开膛手在微笑。“你不是一个受害者。你是一个学生，选择从受害者的身体观察这一切。”话落，开膛手俯下身子，以一种近乎温柔的姿态吻上威尔的唇。

他感觉到刀刃在他的躯体上划出一道口子，开膛手的双手在他的胸腔内轻柔地摸索。一只手拢住他的心脏，紧紧地握着。威尔痛苦的喘息被开膛手的吻尽数吞咽。

他贴着威尔的唇低语：“你认为我能对一个活人做这些吗，威尔？我的所有受害人都会如此地顺从并心甘情愿吗？”

包裹着他心脏的手收得更紧。开膛手手腕旋转，将他的心脏从胸腔内掏出。

灼热的鲜血溅在桌子上，沿着边缘滴落到地面。捧着他的心脏，开膛手只是露出一个笑容，将这个器官送到嘴边。他咬了一口，那颗心脏依旧跳动着，隔着距离，威尔感受到一丝疼痛。

“你看到了吗，威廉？你明白了吗？”

清晨5点35分，威尔在一片汗湿和令人痛苦的勃起中惊醒。

5点36分，他给汉尼拔打了个电话。伴随着混乱的呼吸节奏和迷乱的精神状态，他喘息出声：“我的心脏，他会吃掉我的心脏。”

当威尔再次陷入沉睡，他没再回忆起那个梦境。他不记得自己拨出了那个电话。

但他确实记得切萨皮克开膛手。他记得自己的性兴奋。

威尔不知道该作何感想。

在离开威尔从学校回到家的时候，汉尼拔并不是很高兴。他不该为了自己的晚餐邀请遭到拒绝而赌气，特别是威尔拒绝他是为了花费更多的时间在独属于汉尼拔的秘密上。

但他就是赌气了。他感到失望。他……

一个人有可能嫉妒他自己吗？

然而，在准备晚餐的时候，他仍期待着来自威尔的敲门声。今天的晚餐主菜是大腿肉，伴随着固化油脂煎煮的萨拉土豆，以及由莴苣和血橙制成的微苦而清爽的沙拉。他做了两个人的分量，然后一个人用餐，享用着他的勃艮第，隔着餐桌盯着另一份被完美摆盘的菜肴快速地陷入冷却。

结束用餐后，他把威尔盘子里盛满的东西倒进了厨房垃圾桶。

汉尼拔·莱克特没在等待谁的电话。他没在倾听任何敲门的声音。他享受自己的陪伴。他进行他的学习研究，弥补着为了和威尔·格雷厄姆欢度两天时光而忽视的工作，却每隔几分钟就因为想象中来访者的声音而抬头，回忆起威尔坐在一整片汉尼拔作品的照片中央的画面，想着那些美丽的死亡场景重现在威尔的脑海中，由此威尔就可以像汉尼拔一样去经历它们，甚至实践——用他的全身感官，用他的全部智慧。

他想知道亲眼看到威尔身处在一个真正的犯罪现场会是什么感觉，在汉尼拔所创造的场景里。他想知道他会从威尔的脸上看到什么。

在心烦意乱的状态下，汉尼拔花费了很长的时间来追赶他的工作进度，而这种分神更加增添了他的恼火。威尔·格雷厄姆是粗鲁的。他傲慢又偏执。他对汉尼拔·莱克特拥有一种奇特的力量，对此汉尼拔难以给出一个精准的定义。

而其中最糟糕的部分莫过于，汉尼拔发现一定程度上受制于威尔·格雷厄姆对他而言有一种吸引力。在他的一生中，这种事情发生的概率微乎其微。

最后，他放弃了工作，站起身来，把椅子挪回原处。他对着深陷沉默的房间郎声宣布：“我也许不得不吃掉他。”

对于汉尼拔来说，不同寻常地，他花了好一段时间才能入睡。同样不寻常地，他做梦了。

他的梦境中是无数张光滑的照片，散落在地面上，但都不是犯罪现场的照片。它们记录着佛罗伦萨，巴黎，莱克特城堡，约翰霍普金斯，画廊，解剖室，露天剧场，演讲大厅，教室，那些他学习、训练、一步步蜕变的房间。所有的房间都是空的。

当他的手机在清晨5点36分响起，他苏醒过来，确信自己正待在他叔叔的图书馆里。直到瞥见手机屏幕上威尔的名字，他才想起来自己正身处何方，尽管他不能理解这一瞬间自己心脏异常的跳跃节奏。

开口时，他的声音冷静而超然，与他的思绪截然分离。“早上好，威尔。”

威尔在电话的另一头喘息着。他气息不稳，声音发颤，充满了恐惧与……欲望？

“我的心，”威尔喘着气说，“他将吃掉我的心脏。”

汉尼拔知道“他”是谁，他知道这个代词指的就是他自己。即使先前没有了解过威尔对他的迷恋，他也会知道这一点，只因为当这句话刺入他的大脑时，他想到了威尔的心脏。

想到它躺在自己手心的感觉，温暖，潮湿，并且强健。它的气息。它的滋味。

汉尼拔后仰躺回自己的床上，这张他曾与威尔分享过的床。这一次，他不再想到那些空房间，而是想着菜谱。

直到结束晨跑之后，威尔才意识到自己昨晚也许对汉尼拔……表现粗鲁。他可能在无意间暗示了对他而言，整理开膛手的档案比与莱克特博士共进晚餐更重要。

威尔想知道在星期六的早上拜访莱克特博士的家是否合适。他真心想要道歉，但不想用粗鲁的举止给自己挖一个更深的坑，再一次。

威尔叹了口气，看向连接在笔记本电脑上的U盘。他确实需要向莱克特博士展示他的论文……而且他确实需要道歉。这毫无疑问。

他站起身走向他的酒橱，拿出他最喜欢的威士忌，一瓶未开封的十八年的高地公园。他感觉汉尼拔会比其他人更喜欢这瓶酒。他作出了决定。

于是他快速地更换衣服，穿了一件薄的毛线衫和一条长裤，拿起自己的U盘、威士忌酒和从汉尼拔那借来的衣服离开家门。在路上，他在哈里森夫人的家门短暂地停留，好让卢娜*下车。（*他的狗）

没过二十分钟，他就站在汉尼拔的家门外，摁响了门铃，在等待中紧张地变化着落在双脚的重心。

汉尼拔打开门。他正在厨房忙活着，腰上系着围裙，铁锈色衬衫的袖口被挽至胳膊肘。

“啊。早上好，威尔。”他的声音富有礼貌，没有更多的情绪。

威尔咽了一口唾沫。有那么一会儿，他只是看着对方，不知道该说些什么。他张开嘴，闭上。再次张开，再次闭上。

最后，他轻声说道：“我很抱歉。”他举起那瓶威士忌，避开汉尼拔的视线。“我意识到自己昨晚的粗鲁。”

汉尼拔敞开门，后退一步让威尔进来。威尔偷瞄他一眼，然后步入大门。房子里被一阵烹饪的丰富香味填充。

“你介意到厨房来吗？”汉尼拔问，“我正处在烹饪的中间阶段。”

整栋房子闻起来都十分地……令人惊叹。威尔突然意识到自己也许应该在拜访之前给汉尼拔打个电话。“你今晚有什么计划吗？如果打搅了你，我为此道歉。”

“距离今晚还有很长一段时间呢。”

他领着威尔走向厨房。那张坏掉的桌子消失了，同样消失的还有一地碎盘子的杂乱。取而代之的是一张小地毯和一张皮质的扶手椅，一旁的小桌子上躺着一本摊开的烹饪书。当威尔再次无声地递出他的威士忌时，汉尼拔取走了它。“它酿制得很不错，谢谢。来点咖啡？”

那张桌子不见了。威尔脸红起来，他本来已经忘记了这回事。“咖啡就很好，谢谢你。”

汉尼拔倒了一杯递给他。“你介意我烹饪吗？对于这类菜谱来说，时间有一点关键。”

“谢谢。”威尔喝了一口咖啡，把被子放在桌上。“你需要帮忙吗？这对于一个人来说似乎是很大的工程量。”

“我享受烹饪，这让我放松。这个早上，我正尝试用三种不同的方法烹制同样的肉，来看看我更喜欢哪一个。请坐下吧，我不需要帮手——除非你在烤牛心上有所经验？”

威尔叹了口气乖乖坐下。“毫无经验，抱歉。”他在自己的座位上笨拙地挪动着，不确定自己被期待着做什么。通常他不会在意这种事，但汉尼拔是……不一样的。

汉尼拔回到橱柜旁，开始将精准切好的肉块穿插到烧烤叉上。“你可以帮我品尝它们，如果你喜欢的话。谢谢你的道歉，威尔，我很感激。”

“我——”威尔的喉结滚动了一下，“——我的性格有点偏执。昨晚，我的脑子……在一下子谈论太多关于开膛手的事之后，一切都太过超载了。我需要整理的不仅是那些文件，还有我的记忆宫殿，以及——”他顿了顿，意识到自己的语无伦次。他站起身来。“我会尝一尝的，如果你想要我这么做。”

“请放松。还没准备好呢。”汉尼拔点燃一个放在厨房风扇下方的小炭盆，转身把煎锅放在炉子上，用来融化黄油。“告诉我，威尔，我们间的哪一种关系将你带到这里来？是学术上的关系，还是身体上的？”

“两者。我想为我昨晚的表现道歉，同时我也需要给你一份我论文的拷贝。”威尔突然记起来他早已将一份拷贝件发到汉尼拔的邮箱上，就在昨晚。“我……后者也许只是一个来见你的借口。”

他希望地板能裂开一个口子把他生吞进去，现在马上。

汉尼拔正举起一串肉放在烧烤架上。他抬起眼看向威尔，第一次露出笑容。“我也很高兴见到你。”

威尔真的不知道自己该说些什么。“……我该走了。”

“为什么？”

“我不知道。我只是感觉我该这么做。”

“切萨皮克开膛手不会因为你跟朋友度过几个小时而嫉恨的，威尔。”他把肉摆到烧烤架上，令人垂涎的香味立刻在空气中弥漫开来。

在肉串接受炙烤的同时，汉尼拔又把另外两片肉放入煎锅。“我邀请你共进晚餐，威尔，而我从来不会打破一个承诺，或是撤回一个邀请。”他弯下腰，从烤箱里取出一个带有盖子的砂锅。“虽然这也许更像是早午餐。”

威尔被强烈的内疚感填满。他想知道有多久没有人这样对待他，不顾他的粗鲁。“但你的晚宴怎么办？”

“我不打算办一场晚宴。我正在尝试菜谱，为了我个人的愉悦。而现在，我希望，这也能成为你的愉悦。”

他把煎锅里的肉翻了个面，然后迅速从砂锅里取出一包蒸肉，把它切成片。一种全新的香气充斥在空气里。他把它们盛在盘子里，撒上酱汁，再把被煎得嗞嗞作响的煎肉也摆上餐盘，撒上绿色的配料。接着他把烤肉串从架子上取下，分放在各个盘子里。

“你介意到主餐厅去吗？我似乎失去了我的厨房餐桌，出于某种原因。”

“你为了自己享用而烹饪？”威尔疑惑地询问，“你知道我会来这里吗？”但下一秒，他的脑子终于跟上汉尼拔的话语。接着他就脸红了。他默默地跟随汉尼拔来到主餐厅。

餐桌上只准备了一个人的位置，汉尼拔迅捷地添加了一个位子，将手里的盘子放在相对的位置。

“这是一个实验。”他在坐下的时候说道，“同样的肉，三种不同的烹饪方式。填充了蘑菇，加入红酒酱汁炖煮；用意大利调味料煎制；以及以秘鲁串烧的方式腌制和炙烤。你一定要告诉我你更喜欢哪一个，我对你的口味十分好奇。”

威尔看着这几盘菜肴。藏在他脑子角落里的一些东西搅动起来，一些熟悉的东西。“这是什么肉？”

汉尼拔切下自己的食物，叉起一口放入嘴里。“心脏。”

一个冷冽的激灵窜过威尔的脊椎，他的胸腔骤然收紧。威尔不知道这是恐惧还是愉悦，他感觉自己似乎遗漏了什么东西。

他尝了一口第一份，几乎要呻吟出声。“这真是……太棒了。你是一位天赋异禀的厨师。”

“谢谢你。这是我的爱好之一。”他品尝着自己的那一份烤心脏。“我们已经有过好几次亲密行为，但我们依旧对彼此知之甚少，威尔。”

威尔品尝过剩下的两份，它们一样棒。“我觉得我最喜欢第一个。”威尔瞥了他一眼，“你是对的，我们几乎不了解对方。你想让我们更好地了解彼此吗？”

“是的，我希望更多地了解你。”汉尼拔尝了炖煮的那一份，沉吟片刻，“你所品尝的第一个、也是最喜欢的那个，是哪一份？”

威尔递出一个微笑。“我也想更多地了解你。我喜欢填充了蘑菇、用红酒酱汁炖煮的那个。”

“真巧，那也是我的最爱。”隔着桌子，汉尼拔报以笑容，一个温暖的、真实的微笑。

威尔吃下另一口。他咀嚼，吞咽，脸颊染上浅薄的红色。“你笑起来的样子很好看。”

“你脸红的样子很好看。”

“我不会脸红。”

“恕我不能同意。”

“我没有。”

“在求着我吻你的时候，你脸红了。”

“我有吗？我不记得了。以及我很确定我没有求你。”

“说得对。”汉尼拔说，“我很抱歉。你是后来求我的。”

“这太可笑了。我真的不记得我有求过你。”

汉尼拔咬下又一口心脏。“也许你需要我来刷新你的记忆。”

“或者你需要刷新你自己的记忆。”

“所以我们都同意这一点：我们需要稍微恢复一下记忆。”

“但我们还没有吃完早午餐。”

“那么让我们先吃完它。”汉尼拔继续用餐，漫不经心。

威尔在自己的座位上不安地挪了挪。他咬下另一口。

“对于一年中的这个时候而言，今天温暖得有些不合时宜，不是吗？”汉尼拔说。

“非常热。”

“显然那就是你为什么脸红，鉴于你从来不脸红。”

“当然。我今天不该穿这件毛衫，它应该留给更冷的天气。”

“是的。我会很肯定地说，你穿得太多了。”

威尔勾了勾嘴角。“我刚好挺喜欢它。我想我会一直穿着它的。”

汉尼拔吃完最后一口，放下餐具。“你之前曾吃过心脏吗，威尔？”

他还有一点没吃完。“没有。但我确实喜欢。”

“我很高兴。这是一部分有趣的肉，不仅因为它的滋味和质地，还因为它的重要意义。”

“心脏……”威尔沉吟，“是一个亲密的器官，不是吗？”

“亚里士多德说过，心是一切情感的所在。在现代，我们知道我们的情感源自于大脑，但即便如此，我们依然坚持用心作为爱的隐喻。也许这是因为心脏对欲望的反应。当和吸引我们的人在一起，我们的心脏会跳得更快。血液循环系统加速运行，我们感到激动，我们脸红。在这种时候，心脏往往是强大的，仿佛是它控制着我们，而不是反过来。”汉尼拔折叠好他的餐巾。“但毕竟，它也只是另一块肌肉而已。”

“心脏背后的象征与隐喻都是非常强大的。它也许只是另一块肌肉，但我们的第一本能倾向于将它看作爱的象征。通过享用一颗心脏来帮助你自己的心跳动，这很……”威尔挣扎着搜寻合适的词语，“……令人陶醉。”

“也许甚至能引起性冲动。”

威尔的心跳漏了一拍，但他甚至不知道这是为什么。“我不知道。”

“当然，我做的这些都是小羊羔的心脏，不是人的。食用一颗人类的心脏会是……无法想象的。”

威尔犹豫着。“你觉得……你觉得开膛手会食用那些器官吗？”

汉尼拔平静地看着威尔，没有眨眼。“为什么这么说？”

“这……这是一个美丽而优雅的概念，不是吗？消费是奉承和蔑视的究极形式。一个人可以对另一个个体感受到如此多的爱与尊重，以至于想要享用他们，让他们永远成为你的。另一方面，你也可以感受到如此强烈的蔑视，以至于你想让他们在字面意义上地向你献出生命。他们死了会比活着更有用处。他们憎恨你，但他们正维持着你的生命。这很讽刺，近乎令人发笑，讽刺与优雅并存。这就是开膛手的设想。”

汉尼拔没有错过威尔代词上的转变，从“一个人”到“你”。

“威尔，如果开膛手吃掉你，你觉得会是哪一种？奉承，还是轻蔑？”

“都不是。”

“那会是什么？”

“他吃掉我，只因为我能理解这种美。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
Next Chapter: You See Everything/你看到了一切


	7. You See Everything/你看到了一切

在这场关于心脏的讨论中，汉尼拔·莱克特的心跳频率始终保持在一个冷静而平稳的幅度。但这一刻，它加速了。因为，吃掉威尔·格雷厄姆会是无比合适的。这会满足他对被注意、被理解的渴望。

威尔吃下最后一口。他没有看汉尼拔，也没有说任何话。他们不需要答案。

当威尔放下刀叉，汉尼拔的手越过桌子伸向他，掌心朝上。威尔把自己的手搭在上面，抬起眼看向他。

“你会把你最新的发现告诉警方吗？”汉尼拔问。

“不。这个新闻会像野火一样蔓延开，人们会陷入恐慌，他们就会再也找不到他，这弊大于利。而且不我想让他被发现。他早已经杀了人，如果再加上食用他们，又能糟糕到哪里去呢？”

汉尼拔握紧他的手。“你在细数开膛手的罪孽吗？”

威尔回握了他。“我还不能确定他有多少罪行。”

“那么你是在清数你自己的？”

“那毫无意义。没有任何依靠着我的人，也没有会被我的罪孽影响到的人。”

“多么有趣，我们两个都没有家人。你觉得这是同类共鸣吗，威尔？”

“这么说就过分简单化了，不是吗？我们可能是因为非常不同的原因而只身一人。”

“确实如此。不过就我的个人经验来说，不管缘于何故，孤独的结果总是惊人地相似。”

“是什么结果呢？”

“自我反省。站在远离公认规则和社会道德的地方。”汉尼拔的嘴角浮现出一个微小的弧度，“产生一种在酒吧里向陌生人搭讪的倾向。”

“当一个人没有任何东西可以失去的时候，他能够变得更加无所畏惧。”

“当一个人有全部的东西可以失去，却没有人在意的时候，他也可以同样无畏。”汉尼拔注视着撰在自己手心里的威尔的手，“我们在做什么呢，威尔？对于一个做出了无畏的决定，继续与他学术上的导师维持一段秘密关系的人来说，你显然过于沉默寡言了。”

“沉默寡言？”威尔说，“我对任何人都不像现在这样开诚布公，大多数人甚至不认为我能产生愤怒和傲慢之外的情绪。我……不知道我们正在做什么，但是我知道你让我感觉更像我自己。有时候……我的伪装消耗着我，直到我不知道我真正是谁。有时候我的人格属于别的人。但对你坦诚能帮助我记起我原本的样子。”

“此时此刻，跟我在一起，你是否接近真正的自己？”

“不完全是。但已经比我跟其他任何人在一起的时候更加接近。”

“我会说我也有相同的感受。”

“那会给我们带来什么呢？”威尔问。

“它让我们……来到这里。两个个体，只身一人，在这个房间里共生，唇齿间仍弥漫着刚刚咬下的心脏的味道。”

威尔不由自主地舔了舔唇。“我们对彼此一无所知。”

“有时候，无知恰恰成为一种解脱。它给予我们一处圣地，让我们能成为自己想成为的任何模样，即使这稍纵即逝。”

“就是这样吗？”威尔问道，“承诺无知，签下不发问的共同协议，好让我们能够经历一段自由的时间？”

“我认为我们正在超越彼此关系中的无知，威尔。也许你说的曾是我们第一个共同夜晚的实质，但现在不完全是这样了。”

“这超出了你的舒适区吗？”

“完全不。我对你了解得越多，我就越是对你好奇不已。”

“但你想让我了解你吗？你是一个注重隐私的男人，比我更甚。”

“你正身处我的房子里，我们正处于一段谈话中。你还会从我身上发掘到什么呢？”

“我不知道。但我喜欢去了解你。”

汉尼拔露出一个微笑。“那我现在就可以用拇指在你的手腕上轻轻划过，向你吐露一些显而易见的、暗示性的话语，关于某些你能从我身上发掘到的事。”

“那你为什么不那样做呢？”

“我不确定你是否会对它感到舒适，威尔。我并不想总是扮演追求者的角色。我在昨天追求了你，而你拒绝了。我很乐意等待你来追求我。”

威尔勾起嘴角。他抓紧汉尼拔的手站起身，绕过桌子来到他的身前。汉尼拔挪了挪身子抬起头看他，而威尔勾起他的下巴，温柔地将他面庞抬起，俯下身来。他们的嘴唇轻柔地抚过对方的，他的舌尖描摹着汉尼拔下唇的形状，接着吻了他。起先温柔缠绵，再之后便趋于猛烈。威尔揪住他的领带向上拽着，直到汉尼拔不得不站起身来。他把他拉得更近，一只手紧贴着他的后颈，另一只用力地抓着他的侧腰。贴着脖颈的手指缠绕上汉尼拔的头发，轻柔地拽着它们，迫使他顺从地调整方向，好更用力地吻他。

转瞬之间，威尔的身体变得火热，血液冲刷而过。他把汉尼拔压在桌上，撕咬着他的下唇，直到他们的嘴唇都被鲜血滋润得光滑。威尔品尝着他，而他自己也正再被品尝。他知道自己在汉尼拔身上将永远得不到满足。他们之间几乎不剩下什么空隙，当他们的身体摩擦着彼此，威尔的唇瓣间泄出呻吟与吞咽的声音。他们拉扯了好一阵子，呼吸急促而沉重，嘴唇肿胀，沾满鲜血。

当他们再一次纠缠在一起，威尔意识到，他导师的嘴唇可能是他这辈子曾体验过的、最让他上瘾的东西。

这个。这就是自威尔上一次离开这座房子起，汉尼拔一直在等待着的。与威尔交谈是一种欢愉，与他共进晚餐是另一种——尤其是食用某些像心脏一样充满意义的东西。但，这个是……

他始终渴求着威尔的亲吻，即使他正考虑着是否要杀死他，即使他正在以替代品烹制他。威尔的放纵与饥渴是如此难以言述地美味，特别是当它们与他在陪伴时的沉默寡言、在昨日的冷漠封闭相提并论时。这个威尔，紧紧地抓住他、亲吻他的威尔，撕咬着他、品尝着他的威尔，跟今天早上打电话给他的是同一个人，那个以充满恐惧与欲望的词句诉说着开膛手将吃掉他心脏的人。

汉尼拔狂热而急切地吻着他，在抽气的间隙低语：“去楼上。”

威尔抽离了一会儿，在跟他们的衣物决斗的时候绝望地抓着他。“太多台阶了。”

汉尼拔剥下威尔的外衣。“我告诉过你这件对于今天来说太热了。”

威尔掩盖在毛线衫下的身体是滚烫的。他向下亲吻着汉尼拔的下巴：“而对你正穿着的衣服来说并不太热？”

“现在热了。”汉尼拔扯下自己的领带，伸手去够他的围裙绳子。

威尔拉起他的手，引着他向楼梯走去。汉尼拔把围裙丢在地上，紧随着他。

在他们抵达房间之前，汉尼拔的衬衫被丢弃在阶梯上，威尔的长裤也早已不见踪影。他的手游走在汉尼拔裸露的背部，将他更近地拉向自己。威尔贴着他的唇低语：“你非常地……令人陶醉。”

汉尼拔剥下他的拳击短裤。“你也用这个词来描述食用心脏的感觉。”

威尔咬了一口他的脖子，唇间温柔的压迫后是锋锐的啃噬。“它们都很令人沉醉，以不同的方式。”

汉尼拔在接吻中将怀里的人带到床前。“今天，我们没有醉酒作为借口了。”

威尔把他拉到床上，和自己一起。“当选择继续我们的性关系时，我们同样没有醉酒作为借口。”

“而现在我们已经签过了协议。我们委身于一段学术关系，以及它所代表的准则。”他垂眸看进威尔的眼睛，“这是我们正在翻越的另一道障碍。我们不再剩下什么借口了。”

作为回答，威尔亲吻了他。“我们早已翻越而过，汉尼拔，而我没有丝毫后悔。”

“我也是。”他拽紧威尔的卷发，迫使对方仰起头，啃咬着他的喉结。“你同样令我沉醉。我通常会更加慎重才对。”

当牙齿蹭过喉结，威尔闭上了双眼。“然而——不管你现在——是谁……我喜欢这个。”

汉尼拔的手掌覆盖上威尔赤裸的胸膛，感受着掌心里心脏的跳动。“你觉得我是谁，威尔？”

一瞬间，威尔的心脏开始跳得越来越快，几乎像是在期待着什么。他喘息着说：“你是汉尼拔·莱克特博士。但每个人都有自己不同的面孔，在不同的情境下展现给不同的人。不管你现在是谁，是否代表着真正的你……这都是我喜欢的模样。它让我感觉真实。它让我感觉到……比其他面孔更加正确。”

汉尼拔将自己的身体更贴近威尔，手却依旧覆盖在他的心脏上。他感觉到威尔加速的脉搏。他想知道直觉是否正在告诉威尔他是谁；当大脑仍未收到暗示的时候，他的心脏是否正在作出反应。

“我对今天本来有不同的计划。”他说。

威尔颤抖着，他的心脏继续在胸腔内疾驰。“什么计划？”

“它们包括很多烹饪环节。”他居高临下地注视着威尔，躺在他的身下，躺在他的床上。“但现在，我更喜欢这个。”

威尔仰起头亲吻他。他捧着汉尼拔的脸，拇指拂过他的脸颊：“我也是。”

一切亲吻与爱抚出乎意料地柔和，汉尼拔沉迷其中，为他们之间的温热而深深着迷。他偏过头去，用鼻尖轻轻地蹭着威尔的手腕，嗅闻那流淌在薄薄皮肤之下的血液的气息。

填充着蘑菇，浇灌着红酒，细细炖煮，威尔的心脏尝起来将美味至极，他对此心知肚明。它的脆弱与强健并存，肉质紧凑而富有韧性。但汉尼拔没有任何理由杀掉威尔，倒是有千万种理由让他活着。

他的聪慧。他的成果。他对开膛手的满腔热情。以及这个，此时此刻，包裹着彼此：他近在咫尺的身体，他落在汉尼拔耳边的呼吸。汉尼拔将保护他们之间的这分激情，并且最大限度地享受其中。

他摸索到下半身，褪去自己的全部裤子，将自己赤裸的粗长与威尔的握在一起。

裸露的部位摩擦着彼此，威尔再也无法抑制那战栗中深刻的呻吟。他的手探索勾勒着汉尼拔身体的轮廓，姿态近乎虔诚。他宽厚的肩，手臂上坚实的肌肉，脊柱突起的锋锐线条。威尔抚摸着，探索着，把这具躯体的每一寸都铭记在心，就像汉尼拔对他做的那样。他们大脑里的思想比任何时候都要坦诚。

第一次地，威尔感受到他之前从未觉察到的东西：相互性。

他们的每一分接触都回应着彼此。两个人的喘息，呼吸的频率，有意或无意间制造出的声音，一切都交错缠绵在一起。

威尔的身体并不如汉尼拔的高大，他比汉尼拔矮上那么一两英寸，肌肉更加松软，胸膛近乎无毛。他的脸被胡渣遮掩得粗糙，而汉尼拔总是保持面部清爽。但缠绵中的他们就像是两个完全相同的人，爱抚着对方相同的部位，以同样的方式期待着对方更多的渴求。

这是一种……平等，在某种程度上。这是一种汉尼拔从未体验过的感受。

当威尔滑入睡梦中，时间才刚刚走到下午。他并不是故意的，但是那些漫长的夜晚，那些压力，以及他后知后觉的粗心举止都给他带来了不小的精神消耗。汉尼拔的床充斥着温暖，威尔被舒适和放松裹挟，在上面入睡并非什么难事。

然而，他的大脑正处在与放松截然相反的状态。他又一次陷入了梦境。

他梦到火热的唇舌舔吻着他的脖颈，锋利的牙齿撕开他的皮肤。他的胸腔空空荡荡。他跳动着的、流血着的心脏栖息在开膛手的掌心，一小部分已经消失，进入了怪物的口腹之中。开膛手用手指爱抚着他的心脏，然后缓慢地挤压。伴随着柔情而来的也许是痛苦，也许是快乐。

威尔紧闭双眼，后仰着头，一声极度痛苦的呻吟从唇瓣逃逸到空气里。开膛手的手指温柔地穿过他的头发。“嘘，威尔。这是你所要求的，不是吗？”

威尔再次呻吟出声，但这一次他不能确定其中装盛着的是痛苦还是快乐。他喘息着呼喊：“是的。我想要这个。”

“我想过要取下你的舌头。你喜欢我那件特别的作品，不是吗？你的最爱。”

下一瞬，开膛手再次吻上他，威尔已经准备好迎来尖锐的疼痛。他准备好感受到滚烫的鲜血从口腔中流出，顺着脖子滚落到胸口，顺着食道滑落，流淌进胃里。

然而，这个吻只是轻柔的，温和的。威尔的心脏在开膛手的手心里猛烈地鼓动着。

对方发出一声轻笑，声音低沉到近乎耳语。“还没到时候，我享受你的声音。也不是你的大脑，你的思想太过美丽。那会留到最后。”

威尔几乎无法呼吸。他剧烈地颤抖着，空荡的胸腔在收紧。但即便如此，他依旧躺在原地。

“那今天会是什么呢，威尔？你的眼睛？你的肺？或者你的——”

开膛手突然静止在原地，随机转过身去。远远地，他们听到一阵铃响。开膛手的目光再次回到威尔身上，咧开嘴，慢慢地笑了。“我们似乎得再等等了。”

然后威尔醒了过来，头发潮湿，身体颤抖。再一次地，他感受到了下体令人痛苦的兴奋。

楼下的门铃声再次响起。

汉尼拔本不想睡，他想保持清醒，就这么看着威尔。然而，当身体酒足饭饱，威尔蜷缩在他的怀里，汉尼拔让自己的意识飘散而去。他的睡眠清浅无梦，却从未失去对身边的威尔的关注。他无意识地安抚着他，他们的四肢纠缠在一起。在威尔泄出呻吟的时候，他醒了过来。

汉尼拔睁开双眼。威尔后仰着，将后脑勺陷入枕头里。他仍处在睡梦中，脸上的表情如同沉浸在极度喜悦的浪潮里，抑或是极尽痛苦的折磨。就经验而言，汉尼拔知道，这两个极端实际上只有咫尺之隔。

威尔眼皮底下的眼球正快速地来回转动。汉尼拔没有动作，近距离地注视着他。他的额头覆盖着汗水，呼吸急促而微弱，牙关紧咬，拳头紧握，身体僵硬到紧绷，以至于汉尼拔嵌在威尔两腿间的一条腿几乎被挤压到疼痛。

他张开嘴，汉尼拔已经准备好听到另一道呻吟，甚至是一声尖叫，但取而代之的，破口而出的词句清晰而响亮：“是的。我想要这个。”

这就是他的答案，在他们的第一个晚上，在汉尼拔开口确认他的意愿的时候。但威尔并不是在梦见那个。他的脸上没有笑容，而是一种让汉尼拔心脏骤缩的深刻欲望。

与威尔如此紧密地贴合在一起，汉尼拔能感受到对方身体的某个部分在转瞬间变得肿胀和坚硬。他同样感受到威尔的颤抖，气喘吁吁地索取氧气，指尖所触的皮肤黏黏腻腻。汉尼拔知道，毫无疑问，威尔正梦见切萨皮克开膛手，而他正毫不自知地躺在切萨皮克开膛手的床上。

威尔的唇瓣再次开启，仿佛要溢出尖叫或恳求。但在任何声音冲破喉口前，来自楼下的门铃声划破了空气。

当威尔苏醒过来，他几乎是迷乱的，深陷在一种介于完整认识和深度睡眠的状态里。他把脸埋进汉尼拔的颈窝，声音清晰却颤抖。“他还不想取走我的舌头。他喜欢听我诉说。我的肺——或者眼睛，或是别的什么，我不知道——”

门铃再次响起，威尔打了个寒战，身体开始松弛。同一时刻，汉尼拔的手机响起。阿拉娜·布鲁恩博士。

汉尼拔无视了门铃和手机。他正全神贯注于威尔。他的话语，他的身体，他眼里充斥着的迷茫。

“他不会取走你的舌头。”汉尼拔说，“也不是你的眼睛，不是你的心脏，不是你身上的任何一个地方。不是现在。不是时候。他想要你了解他，此时此刻你是最了解他的人，而你完好无损。你现在是安全的。”他握紧威尔的肩膀，“威尔？你听到我的声音了吗？就在此刻，他不会从你身上取走任何东西，除了你的注意力。”

这花了一点时间，但这些话语起了效用，威尔的颤抖平息下来。心率最终归于平稳，他更深地钻进开膛手的怀里，喃喃着，声音低到几乎无法捕捉：“但你早已拥有了我的心。”

伴随着呢喃，威尔再次沉入梦中。

当威尔再次睡去，汉尼拔凝视着他。他的手机停止了声响，但他几乎没有注意到。威尔的头发被汗水浸湿，他的面庞却安然平静，抵在汉尼拔胯部的部位依旧全然勃发。汉尼拔注意到了这些事情，却无法思考。盘旋在他脑海中的只有威尔最后的话语。

但你早已拥有了我的心。

这句话里的“你”指的是谁？威尔向来把开膛手，待在他梦里的那位，称作“他”。那么，他是在对汉尼拔诉说吗？诉说汉尼拔拥有着他的心？

或者他正在对开膛手说话？

或者他……在同时对他们两者倾吐？他知道了汉尼拔就是切萨皮克开膛手吗？

而若是威尔知道开膛手的身份，他是有自知地知道这回事，还是仅仅在梦中有所意识？

还有心……心脏，就像他们在用餐中所讨论的，是一个强有力的象征。威尔的意思是开膛手会将取走他的心脏并吃掉它吗？或者他爱着开膛手？亦或他爱着汉尼拔？或是两者兼具？

对这一表达的每一种可能的诠释，都具有潜在的危险。

汉尼拔不知道威尔能否解释好这些词句以达到任何程度上的安全性。以及，汉尼拔不知道，他自己会对任何一种诠释作何感受。

而这种不确定，很可能是一切事情中最危险的那个。

梦境没有在威尔重回睡眠时立刻到来。但当它归来时，他已不再躺在一张手术台上。

他正坐在一张皮质扶手椅里，房间里唯一的光源来自一处壁炉。他在椅子上挪动了一下，讶异于自己的皮肤上没有掉落下什么干涸的血块。

威尔垂下眼帘。他的胸口上没有洞。他犹豫了一下，手掌覆上自己跳动的心脏。

“我并不需要你的心脏真切地落在我的手心里，威尔。”开膛手的薄唇缓缓地勾出一分弧度，“正如我不需要你的眼睛盯着地板。抬起你的眼，将其中的敬慕赠与我。”

威尔的目光聚焦在那个黑影上，双眼略微瞪大。开膛手凝视着他，把头轻微地歪向一边。

“对的。很可爱。就像这样。漂亮的，美丽的双眼，被知识与智慧点亮。你看到了一切，不是吗？”他轻柔地耳语，落在威尔的耳内却显得响亮，“现在，确保它们不会偏离方向。”

早晨6点12分，威尔·格雷厄姆在一片平静中苏醒。

汉尼拔正坐在他的身边，靠在枕头上读着一本书。他看了一眼醒来的威尔。“嗨。”

威尔看清了时间，接着眨了眨眼。“我已经睡了……很长一段时间。”

“显然你需要这个。我享受注视着你的睡颜。”

“我今天……出乎意料地睡得很好。”

“你做梦了。”

威尔坐起身子。“我几乎整晚都在做梦。我不记得我梦见了什么，但这次的内容不是特别暴力。”他瞥了一眼汉尼拔，开口间透着犹豫，“我吵醒你了吗？”

“早些时候。但我不需要睡眠。你完全不记得你的梦了？”

“我很抱歉吵醒你。”他摇了摇头，“并且我从来不记得我的梦境。”

汉尼拔支起一个笑容，尽管这并非他的真实感受。他不确定威尔是否说了实话。“不能记住你的梦是一个遗憾。”他放下书本，温柔地将威尔散落在额前的碎发拢至耳后。

威尔闭上眼，在汉尼拔梳理他的头发时露出一个柔软的微笑。“我很高兴我不会记得我的梦。”

“你对从梦中苏醒这一现实感到高兴吗？”

威尔的手抓到汉尼拔的，用拇指轻柔地按压着他的手腕内侧。“不仅仅是高兴。”

汉尼拔聆听着威尔的话语，望进他的眼里，分析着他的行为。他对隐藏的艺术有着多年的经验，但没有一分经验能在此时此刻帮上他的忙。他靠得更近了些。“告诉我。”

威尔的手覆上汉尼拔的面颊，捧起他的脸，让他们四目相对，望进对方的眼底。“我不知道与我待在一起的你究竟是谁，但我知道当我在你身边的时候我是谁，而这是我从未体验过的、最接近真实自我的时刻。我的大脑总是被那些不属于我的声音与影子塞满。这些……不同人的印记，在我们共处的时候鸦雀无声。它们同样在我将全部注意力给予切萨皮克开膛手的时候悄无声息。你似乎能够理解，就像我希望开膛手能理解我的那样。”

汉尼拔的指尖顺着骨骼的轨迹下滑到威尔的侧颊。“我几乎要嫉妒他了。如果我是一个善妒的男人。”

威尔偏过脸亲吻他的手指。“但我现在正与你在一起。”

他收回手指贴在唇边轻吻，作为回礼。“而我正与你在一起。你愿意让我——帮你洗个澡吗？”

威尔俯下身子啃上他的唇。“除非你和我一起。”

汉尼拔回吻了他，接着下了床，赤裸着走进套间浴室。过了一会儿，威尔听见了流水的声音。

威尔注视着对方离去的背影。他伸了个懒腰，同样从床上下来，跟着汉尼拔走进浴室。汉尼拔正坐在浴缸的边缘，用手试探水温。他对威尔笑了笑，把一种金色的液体从玻璃瓶倒进浴缸的水里，一股辛辣的木质香味在空气里弥漫开来。接着他停下了动作，仿佛想起了什么。

“你今晚打算去学校吗？”

威尔也在浴缸边缘的另一侧坐下，伸出手触碰水面。“本来是想去的。我需要取一些文件。我把大多数文件记在心里，但这个是新的。我需要更多的证据。”威尔叹了口气，“不过现在……”

汉尼拔举了举手里的小瓶子。“这是我私人用的沐浴精油。如果你将要遇上某个我们都认识的人，你就不该用这个泡澡。你闻起来会是属于我的味道。”

“我总可以明天早上再去。我有一个小会面，不过是非正式的。”

“好吧。”他又倒入了一点点，接着盖上盖子，用手搅拌着浴缸里的水，好让气味释放。“我愿意与你一起阅读所有的档案，尽早地。如果你想的话，我们可以在晚些时候办公楼关门之后开车过去，把它们都带回来。”

威尔瞥了他一眼。“有人会给我带一些文件。它们不属于我，我甚至没有看过它们。”

“一些关于开膛手的新证据？”汉尼拔关掉水闸，步入浴缸，向威尔伸出手。

威尔红了脸。“我……我不能真的把这些证据用在我的论文里。主要是因为我不该拥有它。”他搭上汉尼拔的手，踩进水里。

汉尼拔靠着浴缸的一侧，让威尔坐在他的两腿之间，后靠在他的胸前。他把水洒在威尔的肩上。“你靠非法途径获取它？”

威尔很高兴汉尼拔不能看到他的脸。“是的。你不会举报我吧？”

“当然不会。我同你一样感兴趣。”他捧起水，浇在威尔的胸口。“你想让我陪你一起去吗？可能会安全些。”

威尔转过头，在汉尼拔的脖子上印下一个小小的吻。他闭上眼，向后陷进汉尼拔的胸怀。

“我很乐意让你和我一起。但我要见的这个男人……不是什么好人。我不愿意让你身陷险境。我不会有什么危险，因为他和我是……”威尔顿了顿，搜寻着恰当的词语，“……朋友。我了解他的本性，仅仅是因为我的直觉。他知道我能……看清他，也许这是他同意为我做这类事情的唯一原因。他不会伤害你，因为他不认为这场会面存在危险，并且伤害你会击破他已经绘制好的面具。但你会知道一些关于他的事情，而你会对他有所威胁。他不喜欢那样，汉尼拔。”威尔再次止住话头，“你可能听说过这个人，他在奇尔顿手下做事。他的名字是马修·布朗。”

“马修·布朗。”汉尼拔以一种毫无感情色彩的声音重复了这个名字。撒谎的时候，他的声调里同样毫无色彩：“不，我对这个名字并不熟悉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
Next Chapter: Matthew Brown/马修·布朗


	8. Matthew Brown/马修·布朗

“你和马修的会面在什么时候？”汉尼拔问，“很快吗？”

威尔睁开眼。“在……三小时后？”

“那我们还有很多时间。躺回水里，我帮你洗头。”

威尔躺了回去，放松身体。“你很擅长运用你的双手，你知道。”

“谢谢。我享受把这双手用在你的身上。”汉尼拔把水拂上威尔的头发，伸手去拿一瓶洗发水。“所以你更喜欢我不参与你们的会面？”他把洗发水倒在手心里，开始就着它揉进威尔的发间。

感受到汉尼拔的手指轻柔地按摩着头皮，威尔眼睫微颤，闭上双眼。“如果你想的话，我很欢迎你来。但如果你因为我而遭遇了什么事……”他的身体因为这个想法而不再那么放松。

“充满了保护欲，是你吗，威尔？”汉尼拔用拇指摩擦出泡沫，让它们盈满威尔发丝间的空隙，指尖按揉着头皮。“我很高兴你不愿看到我受伤。”

“我当然不想看你受到伤害。他是个危险的男人，汉尼拔。”

“如果那是真的，我也为你的安全担忧。你能允许我送你到会面的地方，然后待在车里吗？”

威尔的声音里透露着不确定。“我已经和他共事两年了。我会没事的。”他柔声补充道，“不过……好吧。如果那能让你感觉好些。”

汉尼拔用双手轻柔地拢住威尔的脖子，指尖在前方交错。他俯下身捕捉到威尔的嘴唇，温柔地给予爱抚。“那会让我更加放心。以及……感动，威尔。这一表现代表了你的信任，对我的信任，我为此感到荣耀。”

威尔偏过脸回应他，他的声音轻柔地拂过汉尼拔的嘴唇。“这是这么多年来第一次有人对我展露出如此多的关心。我怎么能说不呢？”

汉尼拔笑了。“你不能。”他继续在威尔的头发上打出泡沫，“我会待在车里。我没有想要介入的意愿。”

威尔的双眸毫无防备，充斥着一片柔和的湛蓝。汉尼拔对其中的一片真挚……毫无准备。“谢谢你，威尔。”他给了他一个轻柔的吻。

威尔加深了这个吻，轻轻地啃噬着汉尼拔的下唇。

汉尼拔在他耳畔私语：“我们有三个小时，能在这段时间里做很多事情。”

威尔呢喃道：“我知道。这就是为什么我在吻你。”

汉尼拔泄出一声低吟，抓住威尔浸泡着洗发水的头发，用自己的唇舌长久地、极尽美感地享用他。威尔尽可能地转过身来，啄吻着汉尼拔的下巴，把手探向更低的地方。

汉尼拔的呼吸停滞了一瞬。“如果这就是我对你展现关心的回报，我将尽可能频繁地关心你。”

威尔在亲吻的间隙抛出问题：“你认为我们能在三个小时里做多少事情？”

汉尼拔想起威尔沉浸在开膛手的梦境中时是如何地饥渴难耐。这个想法也让他身体发烫，甚至比他原有的程度更甚一筹。“我……想象着我们能在三个小时里做很多很多。”

汉尼拔是对的。他们能在三个小时里做太多的事，并且他们确实做了。他们从浴室转战到床第，接着是淋浴间。而现在，三个小时以后，他的头发依旧轻微地泛着潮，威尔看了一眼时间。他们得走了，就在五分钟以后。而他还不能找见自己一半的衣服。

“汉尼拔？你看见我的毛衫了吗？”

汉尼拔正在浴室的镜子前，伸手去够一把梳子来整理好他的发型。威尔把他的头发洗了两次，而现在它们简直惨不忍睹。汉尼拔看着自己的头发，凌乱地散落在额前，这是一副只有威尔能知道的模样。

“我想我把它留在餐厅了。”

抛下一声匆忙的“谢谢”，威尔冲下楼窜进餐厅。餐碟已经被清理掉，桌子整洁得无可挑剔，他的衣服被叠好放在椅子上。威尔飞快地套上它，没费心去抹平那些褶子，接着又跑上楼。在他返回卧室的路上，威尔找到了自己的长裤和汉尼拔的衬衫。他穿上自己的裤子，把那件衬衫放到床上，然后笑出声来。“这是一种惯性模式。当我待在这里的时候，我总是得搜捕我的衣服。”

汉尼拔一边从浴室里出来，一边系着衬衫的袖扣。他的头发依旧散落在额前。“这是一种我希望继续维持的模式。你准备好要走了吗？”

望见他时，威尔的嘴角浮现出一个弧度。他迅速跨出两步，从汉尼拔那儿再度偷了一个吻。“我喜欢你的发型。”

“有人提到我应该尝试着变得不那么完美。”汉尼拔也回了他一个吻，“如果你再多闹腾一点，我们会迟到的。”

威尔在叹息中推开他。“似乎无论何时跟你待在一起，我都不想分离。”

汉尼拔抓住他的手，把它带到唇边。“我也不想。我们似乎已经为我俩制造了一个相当具有诱惑力的泡沫，威尔。待在这个气泡里，我们可以忽略对所有理性和惯例的考量。这非常诱人。”

“于我而言，这个气泡比外面的世界更加……真实。”

“你在世俗惯例之外感觉更加舒适。我也是如此，从很多方面来讲。”汉尼拔拿起他的车钥匙，“我们走吧？”

威尔挺直腰板，尝试整理好他的着装和发型。“我准备好了。”

汉尼拔开车把他们送到了会面地点，一个距离学校几英里的酒吧。这不是汉尼拔会时常出入的那种场所：充满了学生们的吵闹，他们中的大多数都喝着半价的罐装啤酒。他把车停在外面，关闭引擎。

“我会在这里等你。请多加小心，威尔。”

威尔想要俯下身子亲吻他。但他不能。他们正在外头。取而代之的，他递给汉尼拔一个小小的微笑，握了握他的手，然后下了车。转瞬之间，威尔的姿态变得僵硬。他并非不适，也没有害怕。但是……他在某种程度上变得不太一样。他的眼里没有温度。他将自己全然封闭。

威尔走进酒吧。这里喧哗响亮，挤满了在校生。在角落里，他捕捉到一道身影。那个男人比他稍微矮些，但更加肌肉分明，穿着一身黑色。威尔的眼眸里回泛起一丝温度。“马修。”

马修·布朗转过身来，嘴角弯起一个显而易见的笑容。他点了点头。“威尔。来一杯吗？”

他摇了摇头。“今天不了，我有点赶时间。我先道歉。”

马修盯着他。“没有了你，奇尔顿的实验室少了许多乐趣。再也没有有趣的谈话了。”

“我也怀念我们的交谈，但我不能说我怀念奇尔顿。”威尔坐了下来，从口袋里取出他的眼镜。

马修递给他一个整齐叠好的文件袋，里面装满了官方档案的复印件。威尔在打开文件夹时戴上眼镜，快速翻过一遍。“看起来一切都好。谢谢你，马修。我真的很感激——”

“你并不需要戴眼镜，是吗？”

威尔考虑过撒谎的可能。“不。我不需要。”

“但你依旧戴着。”

“我有自己的原因。谢谢你的文件。”威尔再次站起来，马修跟随着他起身。

“我希望你下次能留下喝上一杯。我们还没有机会去探讨更多的想法呢。”

威尔点点头：“下次吧。”马修给他一个微笑，而他报以同样的笑容。接着他转过身，从原路向外返回。

威尔离开车子后，汉尼拔等待着，直到他走进酒吧。接着他走下车，跟上威尔的脚步。他溜进酒吧里，强忍住对渗入呼吸的廉价啤酒、廉价汗水和廉价香水气味皱起鼻子的冲动，在一个靠近酒吧门口、仅凭酒吧标志的霓虹灯分以一丝光亮的空位子坐了下来，看着威尔穿过酒吧内部，与一个男人会面。汉尼拔无可抑制地回想起几天前的场景。酒吧是不同的，其中的一个角色也不同，但威尔·格雷厄姆是相同的：去见一个男人，一个他可能知晓、也可能从未察觉对方杀手身份的人。

汉尼拔看着他们互相打过招呼。威尔的举止与几分钟前迥然不同，他再次裹上那层冷淡的外壳，比起那个一整天与他共享床铺和浴室的男人，更像是汉尼拔在戈尔德博士的办公室里见到的那个。这给了他不小的宽慰，即使他还没有时间去弄清这种宽慰可能代表着什么。

另一边，马修·布朗对威尔的欢迎肉眼可见。看到威尔的第一个瞬间，他的面庞就亮了起来。

汉尼拔注意到马修·布朗已经有一段时间。在一个雪夜里，汉尼拔尾随着他来到巴尔的摩郊外的一处仓库，饶有兴味地看着他对一个被绑在椅子上的男人施加威慑、极尽折磨，拷打他，欺辱他，最后埋葬他，就在建筑背后垃圾桶下的一个浅坑里。

这样的马修·布朗对威尔微笑着，仿佛他将威尔视作某种特别的东西——特别的人。

汉尼拔没有再看下去的必要。在文件交手之前，他离开了酒吧，回到自己的汽车方向盘之后，聆听音乐播放器里的莫扎特，静候着。

距离车子愈近，威尔的身体就愈发放松。他拉开车门坐进去，摘下眼镜，唇边泛起微小的笑意，举了举手里的文件夹。“这次他帮我拿到了很多文件。他可真不错。”

“我很高兴。我期待能看看他都给了你什么。”汉尼拔启动了车辆，“我们要先回我家，或者你想先自己看它们？”

“我们能回到你那儿吗？如果你不介意的话？”威尔的目光再次投向酒吧，不太清楚自己心中那丝不安的源头。

开车的时候，汉尼拔的眼睛直视着前方的道路，但他察觉到了威尔的动作。“早些时候，当你说起马修·布朗，你在将他描述为你的朋友前有所犹豫。你们之间的关系很复杂吗？”

威尔瞥了他一眼，摇了摇头。“我……在奇尔顿的实验室里，他是我唯一愿意与之交往的人。我挺喜欢他的。他很……有趣，并且帮了我很多忙，我猜那这得我们的关系比普通熟人更深一层。但他——”他顿了顿，“——他的热情有时令人不安。某种程度上令我感到不适。他为我做的越多，他做事时不问原因的态度就越发地……奇怪。”

“尽管我们喜欢将人类视作天性无私，但我们通常并非如此。没有对回报的期望，一份恩惠鲜有保障。也许你拥有一些被他重视的东西？”

威尔踌躇着，思索着。“马修从未要求过什么回报，除了陪伴。他的好心对他而言可能是一种潜在的花费，但他持续性地将它扩展到我的身上。”威尔别开眼，望向过往的车辆和建筑物，“我不知道他将会向我索取什么，汉尼拔。我想他知道我能从他身上辨认出其他人无法察觉的东西，他可能会要求我理解他，共情他。或者他想要我……看着他，看清他。”

“这让你感觉如何？对于他可能从你身上需要这个？”

威尔瞥向他。“我不确定。他是个有趣的人，但我不知道自己是否想要更深地了解他。他想要我看见他，这近乎是……谄媚的。这种了解伴随着责任，而我并不能确定自己对他的在乎是否足以承担起这份责任。”

“但你会很乐意担起这种责任，为了切萨皮克开膛手。”

“我想我们都达成了共识，切萨皮克开膛手是……与众不同的。”

汉尼拔在转变车道时打亮了示意灯。“那你是否认为，就像马修·布朗那样，切萨皮克开膛手也想要你理解他？他想要被理解？或者他想待在迷雾与阴影里？”

“我对切萨皮克开膛手的一切所知都来自于他的犯罪现场，对他思想的了解尚未深刻到足以窥见他的渴求和动机。”威尔做了一个长长的、颤抖的深呼吸。“但谁不想被看见呢？当人们只能看到你的其中一面，那一定会是孤独的。孤独，并且令人沮丧。必定有一种渴望生长在他的心里，渴望向什么人展示。而这种渴望无法被满足，因为它同样伴随着后果。”

他的声音流露出迷茫。威尔不确定他是在谈论切萨皮克开膛手，还是他自己。

“但如果切萨皮克开膛手确实想要我看见他，”威尔继续道，“我想，他会希望我只看着他。”

接着他突兀地止住了话头。他不知道这一启示源自何方。有什么东西在他的脑海里回荡着，一旦他尝试去捕捉其中的意义，那声音就会消失无影。再次开口时，他的声音更加柔和，含着不确定：“他会想要我的注意力只放在他身上。但这很重要吗？他对我的存在一无所知。”

“我知道你存在。”

汉尼拔停下车子，拔出引擎的钥匙。

“我知道你存在着，威尔。你能感觉到我正看着你吗？看着这样的一个你，超越了你向其他所有人展示出的样子。”

“你看到了……比其他人更多的东西。超出太多。”

车子里陷入一片黑暗，他转向威尔。“我正看着你，威尔，去理解你，而非评判。我接受你黑暗的渴望，我看到你拒绝展露的野心。它们……激起我的兴趣。根据你自己的计算，这意味着我对你负有责任。但这感觉并不像责任，更像是一种特权。”

威尔注视着他的双眼略微瞪大。“我同样……看见了你。自发现开膛手以来，看着你是我第一次乐意去做的事。一次，又一次。”

“我想要你看见我，剥离外壳。一层，又一层。”汉尼拔伸出手，用手背拂过威尔的面颊，“我们每个人都有自己的影子，威尔，那是光明无法触及的地方。”

轻柔地，犹豫着，威尔说道，“但如果开膛手想要我只注视着他……如果他知道我也想注视着你，他会伤害你吗？”

“在追求这段关系的路途上，我们已经面临诸多危险，威尔。这是另一个我甘愿承担的风险。我并不畏惧切萨皮克开膛手，这么说也许会很愚蠢……但我不怕。”

突然之间，威尔不再那么冷静：“但我害怕，为你。”

“我很感激你的关心，威尔。但这没有必要。”

“为什么？”

“因为我正做出引领我们命运方向的决定。因为如果你不害怕开膛手看见你，我也不会为此惊惧。我会睁大双眼度过我的生活，而非全无警惕。”

“我不怕开膛手看见我，因为我所求如此，因为为了让他看到我，我能做出任何事。我不在乎开膛手的受害者们，我却会在乎你成为其中之一。我不同于你，不管这会对我造成多大的伤害，我都将跟随开膛手，如果他对我提出要求的话。”他的眼神从汉尼拔身上逃离，双手颤抖，“你明白吗？”

“我明白。在我们初遇的那晚，你已经把这些全部告诉了我。但无论如何，我陷落于你，而事实上这正是我选择与你交缠的原因之一。我从未见过如你一般的人。”

威尔喉结滚动，双眼死死盯着窗外。“也许你应该停止与我发生关系。”

汉尼拔的声音非常、非常平静，并且非常、非常地自制。“威尔。自我遇见你以来，我曾有替你做出过决定吗？我曾寻求过以任何方式改变你的主意，改变你对自己道路的选择吗？或者，取而代之的，我曾经在任何时候询问过你想要什么？允许你抉择自己的道路？”

“我只是在建议。”威尔尖锐地说，“我没有在告诉你该怎么做。不要让我因为关心你而遭受恐惧，我关心只因为我在乎你。”

“我没有让你遭受任何你没有选择去承受的情绪。”汉尼拔下了车。

威尔跟着下来，追上汉尼拔的脚步。“你生气了？”

四周一片漆黑。背对着威尔，汉尼拔允许一个独属于自己的微笑攀至嘴角。

但当转过身来面对威尔时，他的面容重归严肃。“我没在生气。我无法对你生气，你是在表达对我福祉的关切。”

威尔靠过来，手臂无言地环抱住汉尼拔。他把头枕在他的肩上，闭上双眼。

这一举动甚至都……不像他。或者这正是他自己。他已经不知道了。威尔不知道自己从何起步，又将终止于何方。

“我不想你受伤。”这很奇怪。威尔认识汉尼拔还没几天，他不在乎他所认识的大多数人。但这种被注视的感觉太过……美好，太过纯粹，以至于他无从逃避。

“我不会受伤的。”

汉尼拔用手指环绕着威尔的发丝，挪动头部好让他们看着对方的脸。在黑暗中，他的眼睛蒙上黑影，如同漆黑的洞口，高耸的颧骨垂下一片阴影。在威尔看来，他的面容几乎像一个骷髅。

“如果我确实受伤，威尔，那会是我自愿选择的结果。我选择看见你，选择让你看见我。这都是珍贵的选择，并且值得为此付出。”

威尔仰视着他，捧起他的脸，亲吻他。“这是一个人能为我所做的最多的了。我并不值得你这么做。”

“你值得你所得的一切，威尔。”他轻柔地回应着威尔的唇舌，语气急转成笑意，“你能以博士学位上的一份杰出成果回报我，那样我就能沐浴在从你身上反射而来的荣光里。”

“为了报答你为我甘冒生命与职业的双重风险而好好读我的博士学位？那似乎不公平。”

汉尼拔吻他的额头，然后是眉毛。“也许你还能以其他方式报答我。我们进屋吧？”

威尔握了握他的手，他们一起走进汉尼拔的房子。威尔脱下外套，把那个文件夹放在桌上。

汉尼拔拿下餐具架上的杯子，给他俩倒了两杯阿马尼亚克*。他把其中一杯递给威尔，自己坐到沙发上，等着威尔来到他身边。（*一种法国白兰地）

威尔啜饮着他的酒，紧挨着汉尼拔坐下。过去一小时里发生的事情出乎意料地耗光了他的精力。他感到一种奇异的……压力。为了达到一种在不伤害汉尼拔的情况下与他保持关系的平衡；为了逼迫自己在他的项目上加倍用功，好不让开膛手从他的脑海里溜走。

以及最后，为了在更深地陷入某种他自己尚未意识到的东西之前，理清他与马修的关系。伴随着一声叹息，威尔灌下一大口酒，合上沉重的眼皮。

汉尼拔伸出手臂环抱住威尔，接着似乎又想起了什么。

“威尔？我……鉴于我们刚才的谈话，我想……我想我有必要告诉你一些事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Next Chapter: Every Single Bit of Him/他身上的每一处


	9. Every Single Bit of Him/他身上的每一处

威尔睁开眼，缓缓地将头偏向汉尼拔。

“什么事？”

“就是……我本该早就告诉你的，但是我……”汉尼拔咽下一口唾沫，接着喝了一口酒，似乎想借此让自己冷静下来，“你迟早会知道的，而从我这里知道总比从其他任何人那儿听说要好。”

威尔坐起身子。他把自己的杯子搁置在面前的桌子上，转而盯视着汉尼拔。“你要告诉我什么？”

“我……”汉尼拔敛下眉眼盯着地板，“……对你不完全坦诚。”

威尔伸出手温柔地捧起汉尼拔的脸，直视着他的双眼。

“是关于什么的呢？”

“关于我……成为你导师的缘由。这不是戈尔德博士的主意，这是……我自己的要求。”

有那么一会儿，空气里只剩下沉寂。威尔的呼吸噎在喉口，再开口时，他的声线变得沙哑。

“我……抱歉？”

“我们相遇的那个晚上，我确实不知道你是谁。你只是一位极富吸引力的陌生人。但当我们开始聊到你的专业，你的名字在我的记忆里浮现出来，我知道你的名气。奇尔顿博士……并不总是谨言慎行。”

威尔僵直了身子。

“而你是他的宠物项目。我不知道你正在研究的课题是什么，我只知道奇尔顿自己对你抱有多么浓厚的兴趣——针对于你的大脑，而我对你的兴趣纯粹是出自于个人层面。但当你开始谈论开膛手，我同样对你的研究产生了兴趣。当我们交谈，当我们——做爱，我开始意识到你和我在学术上会是一对完美契合的搭档。帮助你，指导你，这一想法让我兴奋不已。所以我……”汉尼拔停住了，“我对此很抱歉，威尔。现在看来，这听起来很可怕。”

威尔面无表情。他的双眼锁定着汉尼拔的，充斥着一种难以言明的空白情绪。

“我把这一安排称作‘巧合’。”威尔说，“而你没有纠正我。”

“我不确定我们之间的关系会走向何方。我想在学术上与你共事，却也想继续我们的私人交往，尽管我知道这么做会打破道德的界限。我并不想通过让你知道我有多想和你一起工作而影响你自己的选择。”汉尼拔做出一个精准的停顿，“所以我……这是一个疏忽的谎言。我对此感到非常抱歉。若要为我自己辩解，我只能说我从未想到戈尔德博士会如此快地做出决定。我本预想着能有一段时间事先与你讨论，了解一下你对这个主意作何感想。但戈尔德博士先发制人。”

威尔闭上眼，暂时地把脸埋进双手里，胳膊肘抵着膝盖，弓着身子。几秒钟过去了，他再次坐起身。他想站起来，离开这里。

但是……汉尼拔的言辞是诚恳的。他确实想要与威尔共事，他确实想要继续他们的性关系。

汉尼拔没有告诉威尔的是他在这一安排的促成中贡献了多么大的助力。威尔是愤怒的，他对于这个疏忽的谎言近乎暴怒，这个小小的、无害的善意谎言。但这也是同一个人，那个在十分钟前告诉他，即使是开膛手的威胁也不能迫使他从他们的关系前退缩的男人；那个陪着他去酒吧，仅仅是为了确保他人身安全的男人。

那个愿意注视着威尔，即使威尔正寻求着他人目光的男人。

而威尔，不管他对开膛手的——痴迷？执念？需求？爱？无论是什么，他想，他确实也想注视着汉尼拔。

这是危险的，对于他们两者都是，最终可能导致他们丢掉性命。威尔已经准备好了向切萨皮克开膛手献上生命，却不打算将汉尼拔的一同献出。他没有准备好去面对汉尼拔的死亡。

所以这是一个……机会。去拯救汉尼拔的生命。去减少他所面临的危险。

威尔转过身看向汉尼拔，嘴唇微张。

“我很抱歉。”他说，“我做不到。”

“对不起，威尔。我不该对你隐瞒这件事，不该在没有询问你的情况下要求与你共事。但我认为你必须得知道，我做出与你在一起的决定时怀有多么深的执念，我愿意为此打破自己的道德标准。”汉尼拔挤出一个苦笑，“对我来说，那比拿我的性命去冒险更加激进。”

威尔闭上双眼，拒绝去看汉尼拔的眼睛。“抱歉。我真的做不到。”

他小小地停顿了一下，再开口时，胸腔随着出口的话语收紧：

“我很抱歉纵容自己表现得自私。我……我做不到。这可能会让你丢掉性命，但是就这么让你离开，我做不到。”

有那么一会儿，汉尼拔看起来像是完全被惊讶篡夺了面部神经的控制权。紧接着他微笑起来，抚上威尔的头发。

“真的吗？”

威尔咽下一口唾沫。汉尼拔温柔的爱抚与其说是愉悦，不如说是痛苦。他颠簸似的点了点头。

汉尼拔将威尔拽进自己的怀抱，贴着他的头发耳语着：“我很抱歉对你撒谎。”

威尔紧紧地闭着眼。他没有动作，没有将手臂环上汉尼拔的身体。

“请不要死。”

“我并没有丢掉性命的意图。”汉尼拔吻了吻他的头发，“但你比大多数人都清楚，死亡的必然性造就了活着的甜蜜。”他压低了声音。“当你凝视着开膛手，你感受到生命中前所未有的鲜活。”

威尔把头枕在汉尼拔的胸口，倾听着他的心跳声。“开膛手让我成为我自己。”他对自己呢喃着，“可是那值得付出你的性命吗？”

“也许……也许我也感受到了生命中前所未有的鲜活，在那些时刻里，当我凝视着你。”

话语脱离唇瓣的一瞬间，汉尼拔僵住了。他对威尔道出了真相——或者说是某种版本的真相，某种省略了密切相关的庞大事实的版本。即使那样，他也已经大声承认了自己即是开膛手，以一种威尔尚且无法理解的方式。他已经说出了真相，或是一种真相。

但他刚刚对威尔吐露的话语是如此地情真意切，以至于在说出口前，他甚至都没有意识到自己所言之语的含义。

威尔·格雷厄姆让他感受到活着的感觉，感受到挑战，刺激，身处一场让他深陷其中的游戏。以这样的方式，威尔·格雷厄姆对他而言不知何故变得极其重要。这几乎是史无前例的，也是切实危险的。

他逼迫自己与威尔分开，站起身子，走向餐具柜。“你想再来一杯酒吗？”

威尔感觉到了对方的僵硬。而当汉尼拔推开他站起身来，他感受到一阵失落，心脏快速地撞击着胸腔。如果汉尼拔的真实感受只是他所言的百分之一……威尔的胸口骤然缩紧。

“我不该再喝了，但谢谢你询问我。”说着，他站起来，将汉尼拔重新拉回自己的臂弯。

这份肢体接触让汉尼拔发颤。他想要推开，想要获得一点空间，好去消化某些自己刚刚承认的事情。但在这时推开威尔可能会毁掉他苦心打造的一切。因此他站着，接受了这个拥抱，拢住威尔的身体。

威尔闭上了眼，轻柔地耳语：“我知道这过载了，我也有这种感觉。对他如此，对你也是。”

汉尼拔允许自己陷入一阵冲动。他抓住威尔的脸，用热情的吻铺满它，他的脸颊，下巴，前额，头发，双眸，嘴唇，下颏，又回到嘴唇，再一次地舔舐着那对唇瓣，满载着饥渴，仿佛要吞噬他。

他感受着他的肌理，品尝着他的皮肤，舔舐口腔内部的滋味，感受着他的身体压迫着另一具，感受着威尔加快的呼吸，鼓噪的心跳，他的气息，他留在汉尼拔身上的痕迹，以及他在汉尼拔脑中刻下的标记。

汉尼拔懂了。如果他将要拥有威尔·格雷厄姆，那么他必须拥有他的全部。他身上的每一处。

它们必须全部归属于汉尼拔·莱克特，并且自愿归属。

这股强烈让威尔措手不及。在一瞬间，威尔不能确定自己是否正在被吞食，或者他正吞噬着汉尼拔。

他意识到他们正吞噬着彼此，品尝着、消化着对方无法展现给世界的部分。所以再一次地，无视脑海中的告诫，威尔打开了自己。他剥下自己的衣服，然后帮助汉尼拔脱下他的。顺着对方的喉结啃咬而下，威尔只能感受到……沉醉。

汉尼拔并不想这么做，这不在他的计划内。目前更为明智的做法是将威尔送走，让他有一些空间和时间去思考和策划，去考虑清楚他正在拉扯的线和必须披上的壳之间的错综复杂之处；去抽身以自保，同时将威尔掌控在手心。他并不想要威尔游走在自己身上的手，他的嘴唇、皮肤和狂野，他落在耳边的饥渴喘息所带来的分神。他不想注意到他们撕扯着彼此衣物的方式，如同捕食者撕碎肉体。他不想与威尔平等竞争，以暴制暴，以柔应柔。然而，这一切恰恰就是他最渴望的。他挣扎着喘气成声：“威尔。”

然后他们一同坠落，一半在沙发上，一半在地上，把放着马修文档的桌子撞翻在一边。

跌坐在地似乎为汉尼拔带回一丝意识。他推开了威尔，头发凌乱不堪，领带在敞开的衣领前摇摇欲坠，西装外套和马甲被丢在地上，腰带解散，裤链拉开。“这……不是一个好主意。”

汉尼拔的话一出口，威尔就将自己扯离对方触手可及的距离。“我——好。”

威尔对自己体悟到的刺痛感到困惑、担忧和愧疚。但他的面容依旧一片空白，就像每一个寻常的日子。

汉尼拔重重地坐在沙发上。他今晚所做的大部分事情都经过粉饰伪装，但接下来的这句话完全不是。这是他真实的感受。

“威尔，我不想停下。我永远……不想停止。”

他的呼吸变得急促，“但我们……我感觉我们在今晚已经做出了某些决定。我们都需要一些时间来向这些决定的分歧做出妥协。这——”他整理好自己的衣物，或者仅仅是保持在他身上的衣物，“——这是冲动的。这很美妙，令人兴奋，但也……”他喉结滚动，“让我们停止思考。”

汉尼拔怀疑自己是否真的在理性思考。他身上的每一处都叫嚣着与威尔继续做下去的渴望，他脑中的占有本能告诉他去把威尔尽可能地拉近自己。但他同样知道，就现在，他是在冲动行事，而他还没有准备好让切萨皮克开膛手冲动地带走威尔·格雷厄姆。不是今晚。

威尔迅速地套上羊毛衫，穿起他的长裤并拉好拉链。“好吧。我理解。”他递给汉尼拔一个微笑，透露出些许紧张。

拒绝并不让威尔感到困扰，困扰着他的是自己第一次无法自然而然地理解。如果他不能理解汉尼拔，他就不能辨识出对方正在想什么，感受如何。威尔不知道自己做错了什么，如果他真的有做错什么事。

威尔经常运用共情能力弥补自己对社交礼仪的漠不关心。如果他不能理解汉尼拔的情绪，那么对方将会是完全不可预知的。

但这不恰恰就是他在一开始吸引威尔的地方么？

威尔匆忙穿上自己的鞋。“我能——在别的什么时候跟你见面吗？”

汉尼拔必须克制自己走向威尔，克制住自己去吻他，去脱下他刚刚穿上的衣物。汉尼拔不经常需要抑制自己的冲动，他通常对自己的行为小心谨慎地做出抉择。

“威尔，我们之间什么也没有改变。毫无异常。”

“是的，我——意识到了。”

汉尼拔没有去抓威尔的手，没有去嗅闻他的气息.“我们能在星期一见面吗？”

威尔拿起了文件夹。“好的，星期一。星期一就很好。”

“在大学，或者这里，我的家。随……你的心意。”

“哪里都可以。我并不是特别在意。”

“我们互动的性质将会有重要的差异，这取决于我们是在公共场合还是私人场合见面。”

“取决于星期一我们要讨论的事情是属于学术性质，还是更私人的东西。”

汉尼拔站起来，扯下自己解开的领带。

“总是私人的，威尔。那只取决于我们是否想让别的人看见。”他小心地叠好自己的领带，“为什么不让我带你去吃午餐呢？我们可以从那里开始。我会打电话告诉你我预订了哪一家餐厅。”

威尔盯着他。“好吧，星期一的午餐。”说着，他整理好自己的衣服。“我该走了，汉尼拔。”他顿了顿，想知道自己是否该在离开前给对方一个吻。最终他打消了这个念头，伸手去够门把。

“威尔。”

汉尼拔想走过去给他一个告别吻。但如果他这么做了，他就再也不能停下。所以他没有做出任何行动。“到星期一之前。”

汉尼拔待在原地，直到威尔离开。在那之后的好几分钟，他纹丝未动。他在欲望与目的、回忆与预期中筛选，沉思着当威尔注视着他、理解着他时，那双蓝眼睛里别样的光亮。一切仅发生在短短的几分钟之内，但汉尼拔已经追逐着自己复杂而矛盾的思想列车，抵达最终的结论。

接着他放下自己的领带，塞好衬衫，保留最顶上那颗未系的扣子，穿上皮鞋，然后悄无声息、无人察觉地走出门，跟上威尔。

室外充斥着黑暗与寒冷，但威尔仍然决定步行回去。他吸入冰冷而新鲜的空气，放任自己陷入沉思。他知道自己生活在两个极端上，他知道是他的缺乏平衡和不正常的神经质让人们远远地避开他。但这不是今晚的原因。或者它是？

现实是——他生命中的第一次——他无法知晓。解读汉尼拔就像是在解读——

威尔静止了。他停下步伐，把头偏向左侧。

他听到了一些声音。

那声音很轻柔，几乎不足以被人耳捕捉到，但它确实在那里。威尔犹犹豫豫地向着左侧公园的方向走了几步，关于汉尼拔和切萨皮克开膛手的思绪全部飞离了他的脑海。

一只非常瘦小的幼犬躺在灌木丛的后面，一只爪子受了伤，柔软的毛发染上干涸的血。威尔的心都要碎了。

他应该马上联系一家有道德的动物收养所，他应该——但这个小家伙又泄出另一声轻软的呜咽，接着威尔就再也无法控制住自己。

“你好，在那里的小家伙。”

幼犬哀鸣了一声，尝试着用受伤的爪子撑起身子。威尔俯下身子，伸出手让狗狗嗅闻。起先是一次微小的、犹豫的轻嗅，接着是更多。威尔微笑起来。

他尽可能温柔地抱起这只幼犬，小心避开沾着血的爪子。拨弄着小狗的耳朵，威尔嘴角的弧度又扩大了一分。

“利昂。”

伴随着升腾而起的惊骇，威尔意识到自己刚刚给这只狗取了名字。慢慢地，他整顿好自己的情绪。他没有别的选择了，接下来的事不是他能控制的。

由此，威尔把幼犬抱在臂弯里，再次走了起来。黑夜是沉寂的，除了他们两个。

当响起的手机铃声刺穿了夜晚的沉寂，威尔意识到自己抱怨的语速太过急促。利昂发出了呜咽，威尔轻柔地对它耳语：“嘘。没事的。”

带着一丝恼怒，他甚至没有看清屏幕上的来电人就接通了电话。

“你好？”

一个熟悉的声音向他打了招呼。

“马修？”

威尔的步速慢下来，轻快的步伐转变为悠闲的散步。“抱歉，我现在无法去到酒吧。”他停了一下，“不。有什么事情出错了吗？”

“我把它落在——”他空出来的那只手立刻摸向自己后兜，他的钱包不在了。“呃，它不在我身上。”

威尔忘了带走自己的钱包，可他甚至没有点过一杯酒。他泄出一道长长的叹息：“不，我……我不能马上过去。我能明天再见你吗？明天一整天我都是空闲的，我会让你知道我们在哪里见面。”这一次，他停顿了较长的时间。“谢谢你。我很抱歉，马修，我知道这不太方便。”他的脚步又恢复了原来的节奏，“再次感谢你。明天见。”

威尔把手机塞回口袋里，试着回忆自己是否曾经拿出过钱包。他没有。将杂绪抛开，他冲着利昂微笑起来。

“别担心。我忘记了我的钱包，但我不会忘记喂你的。”

剩下的归途平静无波。威尔一推开家门，卢娜就立刻冲向他，热情地跳起来，爪子几乎要扑到他的大腿上。威尔弯起眉眼，弯腰去爱抚她。

“你好呀，我亲爱的。”威尔的压力溶解了，压迫在他肩上的重量消失无影。他挺直身子，反腿踢上身后的门，在卢娜再次扑上来的时候大笑出声。

一只幼犬。

一只幼犬？

一只幼犬。

汉尼拔从阴影里看着威尔从灌木丛中抱起一只狗，安抚般地让它靠在自己的胸前。周围一片黑暗，但即使只有路灯暗淡的光芒，也足以让汉尼拔看清威尔面色的彻底转化。他的五官被满溢的爱恋染上柔和，再也不是那副全然封闭模样。对着那只小狗低语时，他的声音柔软得不像话。

汉尼拔记得威尔曾经状似随意地提起自己的狗，记得他们曾经关于汉尼拔会更偏好犬类还是猫科有过一个简短的讨论。

就个人而言，汉尼拔没看到自己对两者中的任何一类任何有特别的需求。

但现在，他明白了威尔把自己称为“爱狗的人”究竟意味着什么。他能理解一个孤独的人能从照顾一个被抛弃的同类中找寻到多么强烈的满足感。他明白一只狗是如何能提供无条件的陪伴，毫无评判。他也明白了一个像威尔·格雷厄姆一样不与大多数人为伍的人，是如何想要找寻属于自己的群体。

而它们也同是狩猎者：犬类。

那些喜欢在同类的陪伴下捕杀猎物的食肉者。

深陷在沉思中，隔着一段距离跟随其后，但又近到足以在这条寂静的街道上听到威尔的一举一动。当威尔的手机响起时，汉尼拔有些惊讶。但在听出来电人身份后，他并不感到吃惊。汉尼拔听出威尔的声调在与马修·布朗对话时出现显而易见的转变，这让他嘴角上挑。

但在听到马修所说的话之后，汉尼拔嘴角的弧度又被抹平。

他看到对方在威尔面前摇晃着的、愚蠢至极的诱饵。

汉尼拔在一条漆黑的小巷里止住步伐。他早已知晓威尔的住址，而怀抱着一只受伤的幼犬，威尔今晚也不太可能去别的地方，顶多除了一家下班的兽医诊所。他已经把与马修见面安排到明天，好拿回自己的钱包。汉尼拔驻足在黑暗中，目送着威尔一边与狗说话，一边逐渐走远。

接着，他转过身，迈向截然相反的方向。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A Lover Scorned/ 被鄙视的恋慕者


	10. A Lover Scorned/遭蔑视的恋慕者

他们早先光顾的酒吧比几个小时前更加喧闹不堪、臭气熏天，如果它的吵闹和恶臭等级还能更上一层楼的话。

然而这一次，汉尼拔没有再潜入门口附近的黑暗区域。他走向吧台，马修·布朗正坐在他先前占据着的同一张凳子上。他的胳膊肘边摆放着几个空荡荡的啤酒瓶，而他本人正因为吧台上方电视屏里播放着的一场球类赛事激动不已。汉尼拔坐在他身旁的空凳子上，也正是威尔先前坐过的同一个位置。他对酒保开口。

“请给我一杯加冰威士忌。”

被送上来的威士忌味道不太顺滑，汉尼拔以一种微不可察的痛苦表情抿了一口，接着将目光投向身侧，仿佛是第一次见到马修。

“你是奇尔顿博士的学生之一吗？”

马修显然没什么好心情。

“谁想知道这种事？”他低声咆哮道，把剩下的啤酒一饮而尽。

一位失意的恋慕者。

“我是弗雷德里克的一个同事。我曾顺路拜访过他的实验室，并在那里见过你。我有过目不忘的本事。你是理科硕士？博士？还是博士后？”

“硕士。”他嘟囔着，“可能不久以后就不是了。”

“我很抱歉听到这个，奇尔顿的学生还没有多到可以对失去其中一个毫无感觉。你和朋友一起在这里吗？”

“不再是了。”马修的脸色就像遭过雷击。

“我的朋友还没有来到。”他对马修笑了笑，“也许我能请你喝一杯，而你可以跟我聊聊你的工作。”

搞定利昂之后，威尔拿起了那袋文件。在他翻阅文档的时候，幼犬枕在他的膝头打盹。然而第一个文件还没看过一半，威尔就停了下来。

这……不可能是对的。

一股从未有过的烈火燃烧在他的体内，威尔用比他所能想象的更快速度再次浏览过第一份文件，接着是下一份，然后是再下一份。这些文件——从某种程度上说得通，但在那之外就再无合理性。一点也没有。

一切事实看上去似乎都是正确的，但它们仍然让威尔感觉到不正确。

无论如何，这是来自FBI的文件。杰克·克劳福德是一个聪明的男人，并且已在这方面从业多年。威尔无法质疑这些证据，尤其是在他还从未亲眼见过任何一个鲜活的犯罪现场的情况下。他要……他需要做出一次预约。

他将给汉尼拔发一封邮件。

想到这，威尔动作粗鲁地捞来自己的手提电脑，就势放在沙发的扶手上，以便不惊扰栖息在他大腿上的利昂。

亲爱的莱克特博士：

我为占用了你的周末时间而道歉，但来自FBI的新证据极大地影响了我的理论和研究。尽管事实与开膛手谋杀案相关的时期确实一致，我却很难把这些与切萨皮克开膛手的思维过程与动机联系起来。理论侧写的结果自有它的道理，但我对那些证据保有怀疑。

州立巴尔的摩精神病犯罪医院的院长——奇尔顿博士——宣称切萨皮克开膛手正是他的病人之一，亚伯·吉迪恩医生。事实证据和最初的侧写都与吉迪恩医生相契合，但我与开膛手相联系着的层面却毫无感应。我坚信这个人不是切萨皮克开膛手。然而，无视FBI将会是不负责任的。

我将会在这周与吉迪恩医生进行一次会面。我想要见到他，找出是什么让他将自己与开膛手相联系。我已经把相关文件的PDF文档附在邮件里。致以谢意。  
真诚的，

威尔·格雷厄姆

理科硕士  
心理学系

接着他合上电脑，用上了比平时更重的力道，以开膛手的立场感受到非同寻常的冒犯。

难以置信。难以置信。

为什么不直接去相信其他任何一个刚好就是外科医生、刚好就与那些犯罪时间相吻合的人就是开膛手？威尔叹了口气，对于从一份有效的侧写中得出如此鲁莽的结论而感到失望。在看到那些文件的时候，他嘴角下垂。

威尔思考着自己的愤怒，想知道这与开膛手本人的暴怒相比起来程度如何。

汉尼拔刚启动马修汽车的引擎，他的手机便震动起来。他皱起眉头，从口袋里掏出手机，打算关掉它，拆除电池——移动电话发射出的信号将会成为一个能提供物证的麻烦——直到他看清电子屏上威尔的名字。威尔给他发了一封邮件。

一股切实的好奇心刺在汉尼拔的神经上，不顾他的意愿，也不顾手头上正进行着的更为要紧的工作，他点开了那封邮件。

汉尼拔怀着复杂的情绪读过威尔的每一个字。亚伯·吉迪恩医生？切萨皮克开膛手？那个握着被汗浸湿的手术刀的二流杀妻犯？那个仅在犯罪后的几个小时内就被逮捕的家伙？

他……怎么敢呢？杰克·克劳福德，弗雷德里克·奇尔顿，他们哪来这样的胆子呢？

这是多么地无法估量……无能，而无知？

将伟大冒名自诩。

他闭上双眼，感受到开膛手冰冷的愤怒和耻辱。汉尼拔欢迎着它。然而，它却又被威尔·格雷尔姆的词句所软化。威尔完全不相信吉迪恩有可能创造出那样的美，他的一腔怒火几乎要被那封邮件里严正的措辞平息。威尔并不知道开膛手是谁，但他知道谁不是。

汉尼拔在车里扬声说道：“在这个大新闻之后，这个小礼物可能正是他所需要的。”

他的乘客并未发出反对之声。汉尼拔关掉手机，取出电池，在驾驶的同时筹划着。问题在于，今晚的创作本是他自发为之；虽然这份自发有其特别的价值，但在突然之间，这个夜晚已经变得更加重要。

汉尼拔擅长即兴发挥。但他真的能制造出他所期望的效果吗？

抵达目的地时，汉尼拔仍沉浸在深思里。他转向自己的乘客，对方显然通情达理，整个过程中没有打断他的思绪。

“也许我会让你的天赋给予我灵感。让我们看看你都有什么锦囊妙计，好吗？”他打开后备箱，从车上下来往里头查看。当俯视车辆的后备箱，看到里边的东西时，汉尼拔·莱克特露出了微笑。

马修·布朗醒来时正身处一间熟悉的仓库里。他被绑在椅子上，而汉尼拔·莱克特站在他的面前，手里握着一把枪。

“你好，马修。你之前来过这里，不是吗？”

马修的双眼不自觉地放大。他无法说话，胶带正封锁着他的嘴巴。

“你可以仅仅点头，或者摇头，但你不需要回答。我之前就在这里看着你，看着你与你的朋友之间小小的玩闹聚会。你是否也计划着以同样的约会招待你的朋友，威尔·格雷厄  
姆？”

马修疯狂地摇着头。

“不，也许不是。不是跟被绑在椅子上的威尔。你会想要他在你身旁，不是吗？平等地享受着你的快乐？你会想要在你受害者的生命消耗殆尽的同时看着威尔·克雷厄姆的面庞，会想要看见他眼眸中全然的理解，会想要他分享你所做出的、所感受到的一切。不是吗？”

缓慢地，马修·布朗点了点头。

“因为那正是他的天赋，而那也正是你为什么爱他。爱是在另一个人的面前赤身裸体。皮囊被移除，剥下，暴露出每一根神经，对他们毫无保留。那就是你想要的，不是吗，马修？”

马修摇晃着他的头颅。不，不，不，一次又一次，但汉尼拔知道这是出于恐惧，而非对他所言真相的否认。他能看出这就是真相，透过马修眼里交织着的恐惧与渴望。  
汉尼拔的视线下移到自己手里的枪，接着回到马修身上。

“如果我的主要目的是审判，我会给予你同等的死亡，如同你给予你受害者的那样。你对他施以暴力，直到他的下巴支离破碎，面容血肉模糊，直到他没有了牙齿，没有了鼻子，大口吞咽下自己的血。你享受那个，马修。如果是在这之前，我会想知道，在对你做出同样的事时，我是否也会享受其中。但现在不是这样了。”

马修·布朗摇晃着脑袋，但他几乎无法抬起头。他全身颤抖，被冷汗浸湿。他是一个强者，一个从来没有预想过自己死状的强者。就这点而言，汉尼拔几乎要怜悯他了。

只是几乎。

“于我而言，审判的重要性比不上美感，也比不上……我想你可以将它称之为，浪漫。”

他在马修的身前屈膝蹲下，用带着手套的手掰起对方的脸，让他们四目相对。“所以我将赐予你的并非你所做过的，而是你渴望的。我将允许威尔·格雷厄姆看到你。那该让你高兴，不是吗？”

他放下了手枪。接着，汉尼拔·莱克特要着手于工作了。

给汉尼拔发出邮件后不久，威尔便陷入沉睡。他梦到了愤怒。

他自己的愤怒，灼热，激烈，情绪满溢；然后是开膛手的愤怒，冰冷，精于计算，并且毫无感情。当它们融合在一起，呈现出的便是……完美。  
苏醒时，威尔仍记得自己手中握着奇尔顿博士的舌头，热气腾腾，鲜血流淌。再无它物。

这一天并没有任何不同。威尔察看了利昂爪子的伤势，带他散了会儿步，之后和卢娜去晨跑。他给马修打了电话，发送了好几条有关他们见面来取回钱包的信息，但都没有得到回复。日到中午时，他检查了自己的信箱，预料自己该收到一封博士学位的录取通知书。但取而代之的，他发现了一个被整齐包装好的包裹。上面的递送信息栏近乎空白，必定是有什么人手动地把它投入。满怀着好奇，威尔打开了它。

里面是他的钱包。

只有钱包，没有留言条，没有信件。威尔想知道马修为什么不干脆给他打个电话，或者进到屋里来。也许对方是在他外出晨跑的时候过来的，差不多在……早上七点半？威尔甩了甩脑袋，走回屋子里。

他试着阅读那些文件，但很快就抛弃了这个念头，其中那些令人发指的指控让他感到更加沮丧。

手机没电了，威尔懒得去解决它。在与吉迪恩医生会面前，他没有任何工作可做。威尔把一整天的时光花费在与利昂的玩闹上，到了下午六点，他正和狗狗一起陷在沙发里，模模糊糊地打着盹。

轻柔的敲门声惊扰了他浅显无梦的睡眠，睡在他肚子上的利昂也醒了过来。威尔把幼犬抱到一边站起身来，在开门的时候仍困倦地揉着眼睛。

汉尼拔·莱克特站在他门口的台阶上，穿着毛线衫和一件夹克。他打量着威尔卷曲的发，皱巴巴的T恤，睡眼惺忪的柔软面容，还有他臂弯里的小狗。威尔觉得他捕捉到了对方神色里骤然闪过的喜悦。

“威尔。你没事。”

威尔困惑地看着他。他又揉了揉眼睛，后退一步好让汉尼拔进来。

“呃，抱歉？”

汉尼拔想吻他，直到那张脸上全部的睡意消失殆尽。但他仅仅只是走进屋子里。“你没看到新闻吗？”

“没有。我正照顾利昂，然后我们都睡着了。”威尔展露出一丝笑容，“他是我家新来的小狗狗，我昨晚找到了他。”

汉尼拔盯着那只狗。“你昨晚找到了一只幼犬。那就是你离开我之后所做的事？”

“我在回家的路上听见了他的声音，他受伤了，而且……”威尔的目光投向利昂，“他还那么小，汉尼拔。我不能放着他不管。”

汉尼拔点了点头，近乎是在走神。“所以你有还没听到新闻？”

“没有。新闻里都说了什么？不过在那之前，我得先换身衣服。”威尔低头看着自己的T恤和短裤。

汉尼拔摇摇头。“别担心这个。你的电脑在哪里？新闻播报在电视上，但不知何故，网络里的垃圾信息通常有着最丰富的细节。”

威尔的笑容因为汉尼拔言行中的急迫而消失。“我——好吧。我的电脑在桌上。”

汉尼拔扶住威尔的胳膊肘。“在看到那些之前，你也许会发现这……有些困难。我很抱歉，威尔。”

“……我不明白。”

“你会明白的，我想你会比我更明白。”他站在威尔的身边，打开电脑，找到犯罪揭密网。网页上巨大的标题仿佛在厉声尖叫：

开膛手的剥皮表演！

“恐怕这一次可能近在咫尺，威尔。”

切萨皮克开膛手再一次展开了杀戮。距离他的上次谋杀已经过去数年，而他再一次拿起了屠刀。就在昨晚。

有那么几秒钟，威尔感受到一种纯粹的喜悦。这一事件擦去了亚伯·吉迪恩医生是开膛手的全部可能。也许这么说有些牵强，但这很可能是对于FBI冒昧宣称的一种反应。开膛手确实在倾听着关于他的议论，而他也做出了回复。

如果开膛手开启了一场杀戮，那么这就意味着将会有另外两起谋杀来满足他们的期待。突然地，威尔的嘴角弯曲成一个显而易见的微笑。他沉醉其中，并且兴奋于还有更多东西等待他去学习，去了解。这是另一个与开膛手建立联系的机会，另一个看清他的机会。一种强烈的情绪在他的身体里翻涌，迫使他胸腔收缩，心跳变得越来越快。威尔意识到这并非是他理应表现出来的反应，如果站在这里的是除了汉尼拔以外的任何人，他将失败于保持自己面部情绪的空白。一个人如何能隐藏自己的高兴呢？

或者是兴奋？是爱？

但下一瞬，当威尔看清了受害者的名字，他僵直在原地。

马修·布朗。

在这一刻，他的高兴该消失得无影无踪，兴奋转化为恐惧和绝望。马修·布朗是他的朋友，是威尔曾经愿意与之交谈的少数人之一。是那个帮了威尔大忙，却甚至未曾要求过任何回报的人。在他生命中的某个时刻，威尔曾经想过，切萨皮克开膛手会对自己拥有多么大的掌控力呢？开膛手要做到什么地步才能让威尔改变一头猛钻的执念？

而今天，他的朋友拥抱死亡，被升华为开膛手的设计。

可威尔所感知到的喜悦远远超出绝望。

他本该愤怒，生气，然而与那份喜悦相比，他沮丧的程度更像是一种温和的失望。

为了他的……朋友。

而这才是为什么他僵直了身子。因为他的喜悦没有散去，他的哀痛没有成为主导，他选择了开膛手而非马修——他仅有的朋友之一——轻易得如同一个人做出微不足道的抉择，像是去选择午餐吃什么。这份愧疚也不如他的喜悦来得强烈，但它确确实实地沉在威尔的肩上。

然而，如果能让时间倒转，威尔不会去改变任何事。

他会让马修再一次死掉，因为开膛手更加重要。关于他真实想法的这些话语甚至比马修的死亡本身更加令人惊惧。直到视野变得模糊，威尔才察觉到有滚烫的泪水顺着自己的脸颊滑落，迫使他眨眼。

威尔想将网页下滑，好一睹开膛手艺术作品的形象。胸腔再一次收紧，填满了一切感官的唯一情绪只有纯粹的需要。他想要看见开膛手，他无比渴望。但他必须让自己准备好，因为愧疚感必定会与之共来。

愧疚于马修的死让他产生的感受，愧疚于自身匮乏的怜悯与哀痛，愧疚于他内心的嫉妒——他的朋友亲眼看见了全盛状态的开膛手。愧疚于他自己对马修产生的怨恨之情，介于威尔自己可能永远也见不到开膛手的真容，永远也不会被升华为绝美的艺术。

太多了，他所感受到的情绪多得过分了。

汉尼拔没有漏掉掠过威尔面容上哪怕一丝一毫的表情变化。最开始是快乐，欢欣，威尔的面庞如同天使般被点亮，眼里闪烁着的情绪就像是……爱意。某种在汉尼拔的胸腔内掀起巨浪，温暖的、令他不习惯却又饥渴不已的东西。当威尔开始凝视他的作品时，汉尼拔凝视着他，侵占了脑海的念头清晰无比：如果威尔·格雷厄姆以同样的方式去看别人，任何一个人，汉尼拔都会杀了他。

他无法抗拒通过自己的双手杀死他们的欲念。

汉尼拔张了张嘴——然而，令人难以置信地，他根本不知道自己要说些什么——接着，他看见愧疚感降临在威尔的脸上。

他看着威尔意识到开膛手的受害者正是他自己的朋友，他看见泪水从威尔的双眼涌出。尽管这在某种程度上令他生气，但汉尼拔无法否认，威尔·格雷厄姆的眼泪也同他的笑容一般漂亮。

而最漂亮的部分在于，汉尼拔·莱克特同为这二者的缘由。

“威尔。”他抚上威尔的肩膀，柔和而坚定，“你在难过。这太过了，我不该让你在尚未准备好的时候看到这些。”他合上威尔的电脑，引导着他走到一旁的旧沙发上。“我为你的朋友感到抱歉。”

“我不是——马修——我不是在为马修的死而难过。他……他被升华成了某种更好的东西。我难过的是自己并不在意，我所感受到的全部情绪只有对开膛手回归的喜悦，以及嫉妒，嫉妒这份回归并非由我造成。”威尔被窒息感束缚着，几乎无法呼吸，“他对我有如此巨大的掌控力。要是——要是你也被杀了，而我却无法在意，那该怎么办？”  
在这些词句离开唇瓣的短暂几秒后，威尔回答了自己的问题。

“我知道……在任何情况下，无论何时何地，我永远会选择他。但我不能选择他而抛弃你，也不能选择你而抛弃他。”

汉尼拔本试图给予自己和威尔一点空间。但在这一刻，他无法克制地想触碰他。他的指头温柔地拭去威尔脸颊上的泪水。

“我希望你永远也不需要做出选择。”

威尔避开了汉尼拔的触碰。

“这太过了，一切都……太过了。”

“在你看这些报道之前，我们得等到你更加冷静些。”

“我想要……我需要看见他的设计。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Ripper's Design/开膛手的设计


	11. The Ripper's Design/开膛手的设计

“是的，我想要——”汉尼拔控制住了自己，“我也想要看看它。但别急，威尔，你不该过载。我会为你把网站上的信息读出来，在此之前我得先给你倒一杯水。”

他让威尔待在沙发上，在前往厨房的时候拿走了放在桌上的笔记本电脑。

汉尼拔回来的时候，威尔双目紧闭，利昂正坐在他的腿上。汉尼拔在他的身旁坐下，递给他那杯水。“你感觉可以继续了吗？”

“谢谢你。”威尔抿了一小口，“我总会准备好的，为了开膛手。”

“我会告知你我从新闻和犯罪揭密网上总结出的细节。上面还有照片，但你最好在观看它们之前做好准备，鉴于你在私人层面上认识这名受害者，或者至少是，其中一名受害者。”  
威尔猛然抬起了头，声线嘶哑。

“不只一个？”

“媒体所报道的唯一被澄清身份的只有马修·布朗。今天凌晨，警方被召集至巴尔的摩郊外的一处废弃仓库。一位保安人员发现了布朗的车，然后是犯罪现场。马修被绑在仓库中心的一把椅子上。他被剥了皮，全部的皮肤都被移除。你还好吗，威尔？”

威尔目光涣散，但他的大脑正高速运转，构造出一幅只有他能看见的画面。他轻声说道：“继续，汉尼拔。”

“可以推测出他随身带着某些身份证明，或者警方通过他的牙科记录确定了他的身份，因为他已经没有了指纹。报道中没有说明他的皮肤组织都到哪里去了，是否还留存在现场。但它们确实说了他的眼球被以外科手术的精度挖出，放置在他自己的脚下，仰视着尸体。”

眼球。眼睛。威尔的面庞被一阵领悟的灵光点亮。“他被升华了。他终于被看见，却不只是被开膛手看见。”

“他被开膛手看清，也被他自己。以及同样地，被我们看清。没有了皮囊，他就暴露在世人的眼前。远不止这些，威尔。”

“裸露于世界，剥离出核心，变得脆弱不堪。开膛手给了他他想要的。”威尔仿佛快要忘记马修是他的朋友。他想知道更多，他渴望更多。“告诉我全部。”

“他的腿被束缚在凳子上，但手臂是自由的。其中一只手环绕着另一具同样被绑在椅子上的尸体，而这具尸体的身份还未被证明。它没有被剥皮，有着严重的颅骨损伤——但不是近期的。这具尸体已处于腐烂的晚期状态，但却显示出新近被挖掘出来的痕迹。警方在仓库后面的停车场上发现了一个坑洞，就在大型垃圾桶的下方。也许它正是那个浅显的坟墓。”

突然之间，威尔不再是威尔·格雷厄姆。他的思维崩塌，大理石铸就的堡垒分崩离析，重新构建为崭新的城墙。这座思维的建筑与原先截然不同，令人陌生，但威尔能够读懂它。他是马修·布朗。他的双眼填充着迷茫，出口的声音却异常有力。

“我想被看见。我想被认可，被……某个人。我想被爱，作为我本身，作为一个杀手。”这分联系……私密至极。威尔感到恐惧，希望，以及渴求。“我想要他们看清我，我想要他们站在我身旁，能喜欢他们双眼之所见。”

“这是我的设想。”

联系断开了。

汉尼拔几近痴迷地看着这一切。有那么一瞬间，威尔不再是他自己。他就是马修·布朗，诉说着马修最私密的思绪与渴望。威尔理解他们，以一种汉尼拔理解他们的方式，就像他在把马修的皮剥下时所做的那样。

“你说过，昨天晚上，马修想要你去理解他。”

“是的。而我……我也确实理解他。”

“你喜欢你所看到的吗？通过他的双眼？”

“它是……我看到肉欲的表达，这就是它的模样，以自己独有的方式诠释着美。”

汉尼拔将身体前倾。“而这也是你所看到的马修的模样。当我告诉你有关第二具尸体的事情时，你看到了马修的设计。但报道中把第二具尸体称作开膛手的一个迄今为止未被发现的受害者。”

威尔不由自主地仰起头，笑出声来。

“开膛手是在向世界展示出马修·布朗最深处的渴望。第二具尸体不可能是开膛手干的，这显而易见，明显得难以置信。它被埋葬过。开膛手设计的美在于艺术，在于人类的情感和欲望。他是在让马修愿望成真，第二具尸体是送给马修·布朗的礼物。那是他的内在自我，是他之渴求的具象化表示。这整一场表演都是献给开膛手献给他受害者的礼物，以及一个讯息，传达给受害者的……爱人？朋友？渴求的对象？”

汉尼拔想要抓住威尔，狠狠地亲吻他。但他没有。他保持着自己面容和声线的客观平稳。

“也许三者皆是。若像你所说，那么开膛手没有止步于一个礼物。还有更多。”

威尔的呼吸堵在喉头，心脏在胸腔里加速鼓动。他的瞳孔放大，面颊泛红。“告诉我。”

“马修的左臂环抱着那具腐烂的尸体，但他的右臂环抱着另一具身躯，同样被绑在椅子上。他是……活着的。”

威尔的心率加快。“我——活着？”

汉尼拔嗓音柔和，但清晰。“媒体都在说，这是有史以来第一个从开膛手的手里活下来的人。”

一股汹涌的情绪在威尔的身体里猛烈燃烧。他有太多的话想要说出口，却没有足够的表达能力。“开膛手做了什么？”

“根据报道，这个人完全安然无恙。他们还没有确定他的身份，他已经被送往医院。”

“哪一家医院？”

“约翰·霍普金斯。”

“作者还说了别的什么吗？”

“他强烈暗示着，这个人也许会是唯一一个曾见过切萨皮克开膛手真容的活人。”

威尔的身体全然僵硬，脑子飞速地运转着。汉尼拔不受控制地发问：“你认为开膛手的设计漂亮吗，威尔？”

威尔盯着他，双目灼热。

“漂亮？用漂亮这个词还……太粗俗了。远远不够。没有任何词句足以描述。我发现他的设计意味深长，精妙绝伦，引人入胜。但说出这些词会消解我的感受，因为它们太过……狭隘。太微不足道。它们也远远不够。一个人要如何才能描述一种无人见过的颜色？他的设计不是我所知道的任何一种混合体，而是一种无可比拟。不可能被诠释。超乎理解。”  
“那么，你对那个也许曾见过他真容的人有何感受？曾被他亲手触碰？被开膛手允许存活？”

“我想要他死。”

汉尼拔必须得闭上眼缓和片刻。这……简直让他欣喜若狂。威尔甚至没有任何一瞬的犹豫。

“你会自己来弥补开膛手未完成的工作吗？你会修改他的设计？取而代之地，让它成为你自己的作品？”

“他没有留下任何未完成的工作。不管是谁被留下一命……他们终会死去。不是经由开膛手的双手，就是别人的。”威尔的双手。但他没有说出后半句。

“你的手在颤抖。”

“我感受到的东西太多了。”

“至少现在有证据可以证明亚伯·吉迪恩不是切萨皮克开膛手。你昨晚的邮件……透露着愤怒。”

威尔简短地承认。“我是很愤怒。”

“那是一个惊人的推断。”

“无可容忍。无知。无礼。让人不得不克制自己的言语。”

汉尼拔的嘴角弯起一个微小的弧度。

“奇尔顿会暴跳如雷的。”汉尼拔说，“他这周时运不济。先是败给我一位研究生，接着又将另一个败给开膛手。而现在，就连他的宠物嫌疑犯也不再真实可信。”

威尔点了点头，注意力涣散。他的心率仍高出正常水平，双手颤抖不止。

“如果他一开始就真的以为他的嫌犯是可信的，那么他的失败就全是他自己的错。”

“那么你现在想做什么呢？”

威尔咽下一口唾沫，口腔突然变得干燥无比。

“汉尼拔……他们说了有关死亡时间的信息吗？”

“报道上没有提及，但很显然是在早些时候，你在酒吧与他见面，和晚些时候保安发现马修车辆的时间之间。我相信更多精确的细节会在以后的几天里陆续公开。”

开口时，威尔几近无法呼吸。“我……昨天晚上，马修给我打过电话，说我把钱包落在酒吧了。我们约定今天见面，但在我们能够定下具体时间地点之前，我的钱包就被送到了这里。我本猜测是马修在早上把它放进了邮箱，但是……他在那个时候已经死了，不是吗？”

“有人为你……帮了你一个小忙，威尔。”

“是……是切萨皮克开膛手。”

汉尼拔紧盯着威尔的双眼，看着他意识到开膛手已经距离自己多么地近。

“如果他把你的钱包留在现场，你现在就会成为一个嫌疑犯。他很体贴。他正让你意识到，他知道你是谁。”

而这个时刻所交换的……是威尔生命中的整整五年。五年的时间，去注目，去理解，心生向往，坠入爱河。五年的冰冷孤寂，五年的热切希望。威尔不知道该说些什么。

汉尼拔满足于就这么看着威尔。他昨晚所做的一切工作，都只是为了这一刻。威尔的唇瓣微张，双眸闭合，一滴泪珠从浓密的眼睫下流出，顺着面颊滚落。

威尔不知道开膛手是否已经知道他的存在，或者他甚至早已看到他。他不知道这是否只是一次顺手而为，或是包含了更多的意味。这个举动完全不合逻辑，不合常理。毫无意义，毫无缘由，毫无根据。

但是……求索五年。

汉尼拔本不该表现得如此快乐。他不该把自己的工作如此密切地集中在一个人身上。这是一次冒险，太过特殊，太过可溯，太过情真意切。

但是……等待半生。

那么长、那么多的时间，自从他犯下第一次杀戮。

威尔的呼吸变得急促，双拳紧握的力度如此之大，以至于开始不受控制地颤抖。他的喜悦毫无根据。开膛手对他一无所知，他……也许只是举手之劳。

但他想要更多。他渴望更多。他想要开膛手给与他的任何以及一切，他的关注，他的爱。他想要——迫切地渴求着——开膛手来了解他。

而威尔对如何吸引开膛手的注意力一清二楚。

他会做任何事，不惜一切代价。

汉尼拔再次问道：“你想做什么呢？”

威尔的声音充斥着迷茫，几近迷失：“我……我不知道。”

汉尼拔握住他的手，缓慢地，慎重地抬至自己的唇边。

“无论你想要做什么，我都会帮你。只要你开口索求。”他在威尔的指关节上印下他的吻。

当他望进汉尼拔的双眼，威尔突然意识到，他还有一件事无法为开膛手割舍。他无法抛下汉尼拔。一瞬间，一切都崩溃了。

这是一个转折点，他必须把汉尼拔从他的身边驱走。威尔应该终止他们的关系，至少是在他彻底失去汉尼拔之前。

然而，他依旧抓紧了汉尼拔的手，声音近乎耳语。

“今晚……你能留下吗？”

由这个问题引发的愉悦让汉尼拔闭上双眼。“是的，是的，我会留在你身边。”

负罪感要把威尔压垮，但他依旧露出一个微小的笑。“谢谢你。”

汉尼拔回握他的手。再次开口时，他的语调变得不太寻常：“如果我今晚要留在这里，我想，出于礼貌，你该把我正式介绍给这些狗狗们。”

威尔的笑容几乎是在转眼间变得真切。“这是利昂。”他抚摸着幼犬的皮毛，把它抱起来搂在胸口，“我昨晚找到了它。”接着他弯下身子，好爱抚坐在汉尼拔身侧的另一只小狗。“这是卢娜。”

汉尼拔郑重地跟它们打了招呼。“你好，利昂。你好，卢娜。狮子和月亮，多么诗意而富有韵味的名字。”卢娜抬起一只爪子与他握手，汉尼拔忍不住微笑起来。“它们彬彬有礼。”

利昂抓住机会在他脸上舔了一口，威尔笑出声来。“是的，我非常爱它们。”

“而你昨晚才见到利昂。你很快就会变得忠诚，威尔，当你被感动到愿意献出忠诚的时候。”

“我早就发现了我生活在极端之中。这个世界上还没有太多能让我付出忠诚的个体。但昨晚，我决定把利昂带走。”威尔弯了弯嘴角，“这就是了。我已经做出了决定，而我不会回头。”

“他看起来很高兴能被你选中。”或许是今夜的月色过分明亮，汉尼拔感受到足够的安全，足以让他俯下身子吻上威尔的脸颊，“就像我一样。”

“我也很高兴能被你选择。成为你的爱人，成为你的学生。”

汉尼拔的嘴角流露出玩味的弧度。“你可能会有那么一瞬间感到不那么高兴。”

威尔挑起眉。“为什么？”

“因为如果我要留下，我将会询问你：晚餐吃什么？”

噢。对。晚餐。好吧，晚餐。

威尔歪了歪脑袋，对自己冰箱里的内容物苦思冥想。“我可能该去百货超市采购一趟了。”

汉尼拔露出一个微笑。“请别担心。我并不是真的很饿，只是开个玩笑。携带着爆炸性的消息突然出现在你的家门口，还对晚餐有所苛求，这也称得上粗鲁了。”他的指尖抚过威尔的面颊，“你就已经足以让我饱腹。”

“据我所知，你的胃口永远也得不到满足。”

“有什么东西能让你食欲高涨呢？”

威尔假装对这个问题有着片刻的思索。

“你？”

“你说得像是不怎么确定。”

“我很确定。”

汉尼拔在他的嘴角上印下一个吻。

“你会怎么处置我？水煮？煎烤？轻炒？”

“我会生吃你，莱克特博士。”

汉尼拔嘴角的笑意扩散开来。他更近地俯下身子，直到距离威尔的唇瓣只有毫厘之隔，期待着一个甜蜜的吻。就在他触及那片柔软时，小狗利昂跳了起来，摇晃着尾巴，拼命地舔着他们的脸。威尔放声大笑，转而抱起利昂，在小狗的头顶上亲了一口。

“你感觉比昨天好多了，不是吗？”

“你在跟我说话，还是跟狗？”

威尔受惊似的抬起眼。“噢——抱歉——我在和利昂说话。不过，呃，你感觉怎么样？”

“我感到荣幸，能通过你的双眼观看开膛手的作品。”

“以任何方式观赏开膛手的作品都是一种荣幸。我恐怕自己的双眼扭曲了我之所见。”

汉尼拔用手臂环抱着威尔，把这个人和他的狗一起拉近自己的胸口，接着后靠在沙发上，让下巴倚靠在威尔的头顶。

“这么说可能是错的，但我认为你很清楚地看到了他。”卢娜跳上汉尼拔的膝盖，把鼻子塞到他的胳膊下面，挤进他们的拥抱中。“你的狗总是这么乐于亲热吗？”

威尔更深地陷入汉尼拔的怀里，同样回抱着他。他敛下眉眼，听到对方平稳的心跳。

“卢娜只对少数人亲热。我认识利昂还没有很久，但迄今为止它都非常热情。”他不自觉地微笑起来，“昨天晚上我醒来的时候，正发现它趴在我的胸口，距离我的脸只有几英寸。而卢娜极具保护欲，大概在一年前，有这么一次……”

当威尔说这话，他的身体逐渐放松。本质上他并非一个乐于讲述自己的人，但面对汉尼拔，这事就变得容易许多。他不再有隐藏自己的必要。毫无缘由地，他发现自己释放出真实自我的些许片段，关于他的生活。第一次地，社交不再成为麻烦，而是一种……舒适。

威尔分享了一些完全无关紧要的小故事，用他柔和而透露出困倦的嗓音，路易斯安那的口音在空气的间隙中缓缓流淌。有些出乎他意料的是，汉尼拔在认真聆听，聆听每一个无关紧要的细节。最终，威尔长长地打了个哈欠，一种舒心的宁静沉淀在他们的身边。

汉尼拔闭上双眼。他正在自己的思维宫殿里为威尔·格雷厄姆缔造一个房间。

抹刷颜色，引入气味，铺陈纹理。他从地板开始建造，一丝不苟，让每一砖每一瓦都浸染着威尔的声音，威尔的思想，威尔的身躯。他低笑时嗓音里混杂着的沙砾感，他卷曲发丝的柔软，他身体的重量，他叙说时漫无边际、真情流露的话语。

这是一份信任独有的美丽。一份温暖的所具有的复杂性。

昨夜的疲倦在逐渐回潮，半睡半醒间，他听到了每一个词句。除了最后的几句低语，伴随着它，汉尼拔沉入安眠。威尔跟随着他潜入梦境，不顾这一天超乎寻常的情绪波动。

他一夜无梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A Delicate Balance/微妙的平衡


	12. A Delicate Balance/微妙的平衡

汉尼拔被面颊上的湿意唤醒。别闹，塞萨尔。 

他睁开双眼，发现自己正躺在威尔·格雷厄姆的沙发上。威尔睡在他的身旁，枕着他的胸口，四肢蜷缩。幼犬栖息在沙发扶手上，舔舐着汉尼拔的脸颊。

威尔在汉尼拔醒过来的时候动了动身子。令人惊讶的是，他睡得很好。睁开眼，映入眼帘的是沉睡在他和汉尼拔身上的卢娜。威尔的嘴角显出一个小小的弧度，扭过头在汉尼拔的脖子上咬了一口。

“早上好。”

“早上好。”汉尼拔想转过头亲吻他，转瞬却畏缩了一下，“我猜我的脖子有点抽筋。”

威尔从汉尼拔的胸前抬起头，舒展了一下身子。“我的右臂全麻了。昨晚我们一定是筋疲力尽了才在这里睡着的。”

汉尼拔坐起身子，活动着他的颈椎。“我甚至没有脱鞋。”利昂再一次跳上来蹭他的脸。汉尼拔挡住了它，把它抱到一边。“你就像我的马索取着一块方糖时的样子。”

威尔瞥了他一眼。“你有一匹马？”

汉尼拔面露笑意。“只是在我小的时候，现在没有了。我感觉到狗狗在舔舐我的脸颊，我以为它是梦里的塞萨尔。那是一段令人愉快的回忆。这个早上你感觉怎么样？”

威尔同样微笑起来。“塞萨尔。你为它起了这个名字吗？它长什么样呢？以及，出乎意料地，我睡得很好。”

“它是一匹很棒的马。忠实，强健，并且热衷于糖果。”汉尼拔放开狗狗，站起身来活动了一下筋骨，接着看了一眼腕表。“比我想象中的要迟。”

卢娜从他的膝盖上跳下，威尔同样站了起来。“你想吃早餐吗？”

汉尼拔无奈地笑了笑。“一小时后我还有一位病人，但我发现自己难以拒绝你所提供给我的任何东西。”

威尔留给他一个吻，懒洋洋地踱步到厨房开始忙活。他连围裙也没有系。二十分钟后，蛋奶烙饼被端上餐桌，随之而来的还有枫糖浆、发泡奶油和巧克力酱。含着一分自得，他把吐司和花生酱放在烙饼旁，给两个人倒了咖啡。

“汉尼拔？”

汉尼拔拉开餐桌旁的椅子。

“这看起来……很诱人。”

威尔挑起眉。“真的？”

“你还期待着我说些别的什么吗？”他将一些枫糖浆以一种极富艺术性的方式洒在烙饼上，轻轻地咬了一口。“很美味。谢谢你。”

威尔给自己的烙饼浇上枫糖浆和巧克力酱，然后是奶油。他尝了一口，高度的甜蜜中和了未加糖的黑咖啡。“你今天很忙吗？”

汉尼拔看着威尔对食物的糟蹋，强忍住没有做出任何评价。他咽下了另一口烙饼。这菜式很简单，但胜在新鲜，并且做得很好。咖啡不是太细致，但味道醇香浓厚。  
这一切都比它原本的样子尝起来更好，只因为坐在他面前的这个男人。

“我有三位病人，还有一次午餐会面。”

威尔带着笑意瞥了他一眼。“真的，一次午餐会面？多巧啊，我也有一个。”

“是吗？那我希望你会享受它，你的同伴会足够迷人。”

“我同样希望你能享受你的那个。我的同伴，也许有些让人吃惊，他是一位教授，一位精神病学家。这足以说明很多，鉴于我一直竭力躲避这类人。”

“你应该如此。他们都是麻烦。”汉尼拔吃下最后一口烙饼，喝了一口咖啡，接着站起身子。“吃完就走是粗鲁的，但我就要迟到了。你该让我知道你的午餐会面是在什么时候。”

威尔同样站起来，将他们的餐具收拾到水槽里。“只要你肯告诉我你的。”

汉尼拔走向门口的时候，利昂突然叫了起来，脱着受伤的爪子蹒跚着跑向他。“怎么了，小马驹？”汉尼拔询问着狗狗。利昂从喉咙里发出呜咽，磨蹭着他的裤腿。厨房里的威尔后靠在橱柜上看着他们。“它想跟你走。”

汉尼拔无助地俯视着这只小狗。“也许你能……用食物什么的让他分心吗？”

威尔俯下身子，拎出自制的狗食，吹响了口哨。“利昂？”小狗没有挪动半步。

“威尔？我将要在十五分钟后见到我的病人，我不知道他是否会喜欢狗。”

威尔走过来，弯下腰，轻柔地抓挠着利昂的耳朵。几乎是立竿见影地，幼犬放过了汉尼拔，威尔趁机把他抱了起来。“抱歉。”

“我会将此当作一种恭维。”汉尼拔在威尔的唇上啄了一口，利昂立刻开始磨蹭他俩的脸。“感谢你的早餐。Au revoir（再会）。”

威尔回应了他的告别吻。“几小时后见。”

带着这些，汉尼拔离开了。

半个小时以后，汉尼拔仍感觉到自己……并非全然不适，但也不再是平日里那个冷静的自我。

他径直赶往自己的办公室，没有任何时间洗漱或整理发型，尽管他仍然换上了存放在书架后的壁橱里的备用衬衫和领带。但他仍然清楚地知道，他的西装上存在折痕，头发不再那么一丝不苟，下巴冒出粗糙的胡渣，皮鞋上沾着泥土，并且他的领带与胸袋巾无法般配。

汉尼拔的大多数病人都不会注意到医生的领带和胸袋里的手帕截然冲突——他们对自己的焦虑太过专注，仅把汉尼拔当作一个能聆听他们烦恼的回音板。但是这一位病人……_这一位_病人不太一样。

自踏进门的那一瞬起，富兰克林就一直在死死地盯着汉尼拔。而现在，他停下了自己流水账的叙述，中断了一段关于两年前他与自己尚且健在的母亲一起去买鞋的故事，然后问道：“你有在听我说话吗？”

“嗯？是的，当然，富兰克林。你刚刚说到你母亲左脚的尺寸比她的右脚大了整整一码。”

“一码半。”富兰克林说，“你根本没有在听，对吗？你被一些事情分了神。是什么事？”

“我可以向你保证：我对你，还有你妈妈的脚，全神贯注。”当汉尼拔这么说的时候，他捕捉到了残留在自己外套上的一丝威尔的气息，就在他昨晚枕着自己的胸口安睡的地方。

富兰克林摇着头。“你身上有什么东西不太一样了。你有了另一副模样。”他突然变得激动起来，“你遇到了某个人，对不对？你完全已经……”他做出一个痛苦的表情，“陷入热恋。”

“富兰克林，即使我‘陷入热恋’——这显然并非事实——也无需你过多的关心。我才是你的心理治疗师。”

富兰克林的脸皱了起来。“为什么每个人都有自己的另一半？为什么每个人都有真爱，就我没有？”

汉尼拔抑制住叹息的冲动。“让我们谈谈这个想法，富兰克林。你为什么从谈论你母亲的鞋码跳跃到对你浪漫际遇的哀思上？在你的头脑里，这两个话题有着什么样的联系？”

富兰克林低下头，陷入对自己的绝望中。接着，他的眼睛突然睁大。“那是——你裤腿上沾着的是_狗毛_吗？你现在也有一只宠物了吗？”

汉尼拔将视线下移，看到自己西装裤上的几根长长的、白色的毛发。他迅捷地把它们摘下来，丢在一张纸巾上。“不，不。我没有宠物。”

“我甚至都不能让一只狗来爱我！”富兰克林发出了哀号，眼泪冲刷过他的脸颊，“我——我——我……我太敏感了。”

汉尼拔竭力把另一声叹息咽回肚子里，递给他一盒纸巾。

汉尼拔离开后，时间似乎慢了下来。威尔收拾好餐具，再次检查了利昂的爪子，接着出门晨跑。但没过多久，他的目光又再次落到了自己的钱包上——被切萨皮克开膛手亲手送来的那个。威尔轻轻地拿起它。

开膛手为什么要把它送回来？他大可把它留在马修的尸体上，那会是绝佳的选择。开膛手可以把这桩谋杀栽赃给他。

他可以这么做，但他永远不会这么做。那太不优雅了。

为什么开膛手要让别的人来为他自己的艺术署名？达·芬奇不会想让蒙娜丽莎成为其他任何人的创作。

缓慢地，威尔打开了他的钱包，思考着此时此刻他的手是否正触碰着开膛手触碰过的地方。一张小纸条掉了出来，威尔捡起它，马修潦草的字迹映入眼帘。“亲爱的威尔……”

这些词句几乎是被满怀爱意、满心虔诚地写下。威尔不知道自己该作何感想。他想知道开膛手是否也曾阅读过这些句子。如果他打开过钱包，他会看到的。或者他仅仅只是询问了马修这只钱包是否属于他，而马修可能告诉了他关于威尔的事。疑问无穷无尽，答案却无处可寻。

无论信息多么匮乏，他至少知道一件事。不管马修是否提到了他，开膛手都帮了威尔一个忙，而这个忙与他是否认识威尔并无关系。切萨皮克开膛手有着自己的道德准则，他的每一个行动都伴随着精心策划的理由，每一个理由背后的动机都是充分的。如果威尔没有做错什么，开膛手就没有理由伤害他。毫无缘由的行动是危险的，必须被坚决避免。

长叹一口气，威尔的目光再次落到那张字条上。他应该去吗？

在威尔能回答这个问题之前，他的手机突然震动了起来。威尔想忽略这个电话，但他犹豫了。会给他打电话的人并不多。

再次叹了口气，他接通了电话。

“你好？”

电话那头的男声低沉而富有威严。“格雷厄姆先生。我是FBI的特别探员，杰克·克劳福德。”

他们的通话持续了四十多分钟。直到最后，威尔几乎筋疲力尽。克劳福德探员极具说服力，言语里透着命令的意味。威尔很难对他说不，尤其是这个男人对他的职业生涯有着巨大的影响力。但让威尔屈从的并不是克劳福德的地位和威严。

“你可以将FBI关于开膛手的官方文件用于你的研究。你可以亲临犯罪现场。你确定自己不想要这些吗？”

当威尔对着手机作出回复，他的心跳在加速。“我有一个条件。”

直到换好衣服准备赶赴他的午餐会面，威尔才突然意识到，在把汉尼拔拖下这趟混水之前，自己应该先过询问的意见。

换上了崭新的西装和一条与领带完美映衬的胸袋巾，汉尼拔提前到达早已知会威尔的午餐会面地点，站在外面等待着对方。威尔准时出现了，穿着一条黑色长裤和一件蓝色衬衫，最顶端的纽扣解开，袖口挽起。看到汉尼拔时，他的脸上露出一个微笑。

“你好。”

汉尼拔不得不调整自己的微笑，好使得它看起来更加谨慎，适用于一次学生与导师之间的午餐会面。

“你好，威尔。感谢你的出席。”

威尔握上他的手，礼节性地摇晃。“莱克特博士。希望你拥有一个顺利的下午。”

“非常好，谢谢你。”他回应着威尔的握手礼，几乎是公事公办，“我昨晚睡了个好觉，好的睡眠总能让人精神焕发。我们进去吧？”

他指了指自己的身后。他们正站在一排平平无奇的店铺前。

“我也睡得很好。”威尔瞥了一眼面前的商铺，“我们今天在哪里用餐呢？”

“这儿。”汉尼拔推开一扇最小、最简陋的门，几乎就在一瞬间，新鲜鱼类的气息钻入威尔的鼻腔。汉尼拔领着他经过一个摆满了鱼和冰块的柜台，拿着锋锐长刀切鱼的男人和女人向他们打招呼，汉尼拔用日语回应了他们。后方是一处小包间，几张塑料椅子环绕着不同的餐桌。每一处二人座都被热烈交谈着的人们占领，他们在最后面的一张桌子边落座。

“我希望你喜欢鱼，威尔。”

在体验到这里的气氛、气息和空间布局时，威尔的双眼已经亮了起来。不过，这么多的人确实让他有些不太舒服。通常情况下，沉闷的咆哮会穿透他的脑海，但现在，他感到自己能更容易地忽略这分不适，只专注在一个人身上。

他深吸了一口气，接纳着空气里显而易见的鱼香。威尔几乎是立刻喜欢上了这里。

“事实上，我很喜欢鱼。只要得空，我总会腾出时间去钓鱼。那让我感到……放松。”他停顿了一下，直到周围人的谈话打破了他们之间的沉默。“我的父亲曾在修船厂工作，我是吃着海鲜长大的。”

“这里有马里兰州最好的海鲜。全都是生食，希望你不会介意。”

一个男人走过来冲他们打招呼，在桌上放下一只茶壶和两只茶杯。他和汉尼拔交谈了几句就离开了，再回来时已经端着一整盘泛着光的鲜鱼片，每一片都宛如珠宝。汉尼拔将它们一一指认。

“这是蓝鳍金枪鱼，这是竹蛏，接着是海胆，海鲤，还有扇贝。”

他递给威尔一双有着纸套管的一次性筷子。

威尔拆开筷子，低头扫了一眼自己的盘子。“我不介意生的——”他顿了顿，一段回忆出乎意料地浮现在脑海。那是早已从他的脑子里消失的众多梦想之一。“——生的……鱼。”

汉尼拔捕捉到了他的犹豫。他给两个人都倒上一杯热茶，等待着威尔继续，或者开始用餐。

“谢谢。”威尔抿下一口茶水，对上汉尼拔的双眼。他咬了一口蓝鳍金枪鱼。这味道真是……出人意料。“你怎么找到这个地方的？”

“我从这里买鱼。他们为附近的几家高档餐厅提供食材，直到最近才开始向客人提供现场落座享用的生鱼片。”汉尼拔品尝了一口布里尼风味的海胆，“如果你看中了什么，只需要开口，他们就会让你享用。”他对着周边的顾客微微点头。“这些人几乎全都是这里的厨子和餐馆老板。我对作为垂钓者的你很感兴趣，威尔。这是一项充满智慧的活动。”

威尔咬下另一口鱼。“这美味极了。谢谢你带我来这里，莱克特博士。其实我并不太能看到你所说的智慧之处，钓鱼对我来说再自然不过。垂钓时的我不再思考，这就是为什么它如此令我放松。我可以……让我的思绪尽数消散，仅仅专注于水和鱼。这确实需要耐心和集中力，但它是值得的，它能释放我的压力。这项活动唯一的关键点就是集中于我周边的一切，而不是纠结于我们所处世界的诠释。”

汉尼拔用筷子夹起一片扇贝，嘴角无声地勾起。“这是不是有点像被一群语言不通的人团团包围？他们晦涩难懂的话语使你不再负担有聆听他们的责任？在这里的每一个人都能说英语，所以很不幸地，我们不能给予他们相同的解脱。”

威尔瞥了他一眼。“这也是你选择这个地方的原因之一？听着，这对于我来说不仅仅是一项日常活动。它让我不堪重负，筋疲力竭，他人的大多数声音都是我不想听到的。请原谅我，莱克特博士，但你的诠释过分简单化了，这其中还有更多的意味。当我没在聆听和思考别人的时候，我能够集中精力聆听我自己。正是这种集中使我感到放松。”

“尽管那些数不尽的思想——不是所有的都属于我——给予了我多种视角，但它们同样淹没了我自己的声音。当我专注于别的什么人时，我就只专注于他们。我自己的思想鲜少能与他人的足够相似，以至于能在这个过程中复苏。若想要他们给予我的关注和我给他们的关注一样多，那就更不可能了。垂钓关乎集中，耐心，专注，几乎就像是……为应付现实世界而练习。面对所有动物的时候，我的思想练习便成了最自然的事。这是一种天性的解放。”

汉尼拔的微笑透露着愉悦。“这近乎本能，但同样闪耀着智慧之光。”他夹起一片金枪鱼，“抓到这条鱼的人会说，为了抓到它，他必须像鱼一样思考，他必须成为这条鱼本身。一位好渔夫尊重他的猎物。欣赏它。”他把鱼片放入口中，咀嚼，吞咽。“并且享用它。”

“一位好渔夫懂得诱惑他的猎物。他尊重它，认可它的力量。但更重要的是，最优秀的渔夫匿于无形。”

现在，汉尼拔嘴角的弧度更大了。“你是一位好渔夫吗，威尔？”

“我足够好。”

“我很乐意打赌，你比那更好。”汉尼拔对着剩下的鱼扬了扬下巴，“你最喜欢哪一个？”

威尔笑了。“我喜欢海鲤。你呢？”

“我偏爱海胆，色泽与味道同等重要。我们用自己的眼睛作出第一次品尝。”汉尼拔对上威尔的视线——也许比几分之一秒还久那么一点，再无多时——然后将目光拉回到鱼上。“你喜欢牡蛎吗？”

“牡蛎没什么问题。我不介意，但也不经常吃。”

汉尼拔对服务员说了几句话。“我很高兴你能与我共进午餐，威尔。能有机会多了解你真是好极了。你有什么问题想问我吗？”

威尔看了他一眼。“这世上有没有这样一个地方，你热爱它胜过别的任何一处？”

“我所喜爱的，还是我所欣赏的？”

“让你感到舒适的。一个你欣赏的，也同样享受融入其中的地方。”

“这有很多，根据不同的心情和目的。佛罗伦萨的乌菲齐美术馆，虽然不能住在那儿，但我发现它兼具平和与激情。至于住的地方……”汉尼拔闭上双眼，“一座有着落地窗的房子，在悬崖边，俯瞰着无尽之海。”他再次睁开眼，微笑起来，“但我并没有这样一座房子。也许我得造一座出来。”

对于汉尼拔来说，这也许只是对威尔问题的一个回答。但就在这一刻，当威尔望进汉尼拔的双眼，他已经比初见之时更加理解他。

服务员，同样也是这里的主人之一，端着一盘半开的牡蛎回来了。牡蛎紧紧依偎着彼此，伴随着更多的鱼，粉色的，泛着银色的，近乎纯白的。

“你在试着对我作出一些精神分析吗，威尔？”

“仅仅是一个问题。我想更多地了解你，毕竟我们会在一起工作好几年。”

“是的，我们会。我们最终会很好地熟知彼此的口味。”汉尼拔夹起一片贝壳，“尝尝牡蛎？”

威尔同样夹起一片。他小心翼翼地用筷子将牡蛎肉挑出，没有蘸上沙司或柠檬汁，直接送入口中，咀嚼，吞咽。“很不错。”

汉尼拔直接将蚌肉从壳中倒入嘴里，品味着它的口感与味道，接着让它顺着喉咙滑下。“牡蛎能把刺激物转化为珍珠。这也是吸引你选择犯罪心理学的原因吗？希望在世人公认的不自然中找寻到美感？”

“我并不期待能找到美，也不想找到它。我并不想从心理学里获得什么。发现美仅仅是偶然，接着它点燃了我的兴趣和欲求。”

“美有着它自己的轨道。它富有魔力。也许不是你偶然发现了它，而是它找到了你。”

“也许是它找到了我，也许我能够看到它的一种全然不同的光芒。但它就这么发生了，我深深着迷，从未回头。”

“一旦你得到了你的学位，你希望用它做些什么呢？你想从事外勤工作吗？”

威尔瞥了他一眼，脸色变得有些僵硬。“我——我想我会继续研究连环杀手。我想成为一名教授。但似乎命运已经为我作出了决定。”

“这是什么意思呢？”

他叹了口气。“……你听说过杰克·克劳福德吗？”

“他的名字出现在你周六送给我的文件上。他是FBI行为分析部的头儿。”

威尔在座位上不安地挪动着。“他今天早上给我打了电话。他说他想要我在开膛手的案子上帮忙，我……拒绝了。你我都知道我拒绝帮助FBI追捕开膛手的原因。克劳福德探员非常执着，我坚持拒绝的态度，但后来他提供了让我能接触到所有开膛手的档案和犯罪现场的资格。我……我不能对这个也说不，莱克特博士。”他咽了咽口水，偏开视线，“但我提出了一个要求。我说我不会答应他的工作，除非……你同意陪同我去犯罪现场，作为我的学术导师，作为一名精神病学家。我很抱歉，我……在拖你下水之前，我应该先问过你的。你没必要做这个。”

汉尼拔放下筷子。“我认为你恰恰做得正确，威尔。杰克·克劳福德是一个位高权重的男人，他对你的助力无可估量，而他许诺给你的许可对你的学术研究几近无价。这些都能帮助你更加了解自己的研究课题。”他抿了一口茶，“并且我……感到好奇。”

威尔的目光快速地掠过汉尼拔。他想要这些来帮助自己，却不想让它们帮助FBI。威尔最不希望看到的就是切萨皮克开膛手被捕。但杰克·克劳福德提供的信息太过珍贵，威尔无法拒绝。他将不得不努力维持一种……非常微妙的平衡。既给予FBI以足够的信息，好让他们看到他的价值，又要隐瞒下对开膛手有威胁的一切信息。这不会容易，他必须做出一场天衣无缝的表演。

威尔叹了口气。“你在好奇什么呢？”

“我好奇FBI掌握了多少关于切萨皮克开膛手的信息，好奇杰克·克劳福德如何运作，好奇你会做出什么。你会如何……做出表演，以确保达到你自己的目的，或者至少不被干扰，同时又要满足FBI的需求。我好奇见到那个从开膛手的刀下存活的人，我想知道我们是否会得到这么做的许可。”

威尔僵住了。那个从切萨皮克开膛手的手里活下来的人。开口时，威尔的话语前有了微妙的停顿，不完全相信自己的声音会是平稳的。

“我也……对那个人感到好奇。”

汉尼拔捕捉到威尔声音里的颤动，理解造成这一颤抖的渴望之情。也许甚至是嫉妒之情。一想到威尔·格雷厄姆会嫉恨一个见过开膛手的真容而存活的人……几不可察的颤抖在汉尼拔的灵魂深处升起，但他依旧站了起来，留下餐盘里未食用的牡蛎。“也许我们该在别的地方讨论这个。”

猛然意识到自己的反映，威尔逃开了视线。他同样站起身来。“你想去哪里？”

“你有时间散散步吗？”

“我有两个小时。在那之后，我有一场与杰克·克劳福德的会面。”

“FBI已经迫不及待地想利用你的专业能力了。”汉尼拔领着威尔走出餐厅，致以餐厅主人以亲切友好的道别。他们没有付款。他陪着威尔沿着街道漫步，走向一处绿树成荫的公园。  
威尔拉上自己夹克的拉链，在行走的间隙瞥了汉尼拔一眼。“他们很急切。就像往常一样，开膛手没有留下任何线索。”

汉尼拔没有说什么，直到他们独自走进公园，远离他人的视线。接着他开口了，近乎轻微：“开膛手确实留下了线索。他留给了你。”

“我并不想以怨报德。”威尔的嘴角抽了抽，“有人会说如果我把这条线索交给调查方，我的生命就会陷于危险之中。自我保护是人类的本能。”

“你的钱包上可能会有能被法医鉴定出来的开膛手的痕迹，而钱包被送来的时间会给FBI一些关于开膛手杀死马修后如何行动的启发。这不是开膛手帮你的一个小忙，威尔。这或许是他迄今为止第一次犯错，又或者……他给予了你信任。”

威尔回望汉尼拔的双眼几乎是在闪着焰火的光芒。“我不认为开膛手会对一个素不相识的人报以信任。但如果他真的这么做了……打破这份信任会是我最不想做出的事。”

“如果你打破了它，这就可能成为你生命里所能做出的最后一件事。”

“那么我就绝不会辜负他。我设想自己死前所作出的最后一件事将会是非常……与众不同的。”

汉尼拔感到自己近乎失声。也许他不该问出接下来的这个问题，这会让他自己暴露太多。但就威尔·格雷厄姆而言，他似乎已经越来越难以抗拒诱惑。

“你所设想的死前所做的最后一件事……是什么呢？”

威尔没有回答，他的目光从汉尼拔身上移开。“如果这不是很过分的要求……你能陪我去见杰克·克劳福德吗？邀请我的导师出席不会被认为是不寻常或不合理的事。”

“当然可以，这会是我的荣幸。”汉尼拔顿了顿，“你不会认为我会反感你的任何欲求吧，威尔？”

“不……不是反感。我……”

他们正走过一排茂密的树。以一种迅捷到不可思议的速度，汉尼拔抓住威尔的手腕将他拉近，直到他们能嗅闻到彼此唇瓣上残留着的牡蛎的咸味。他低声道：“我想要知道。请告诉我。”

一声惊喘溢出威尔的唇瓣，转眼间他发现自己已经与汉尼拔靠得如此之近，远离所有窥探的视线。他回答的声音近乎呢喃。“如果你知道了，你会厌恶我的。”

无数种想象填充着汉尼拔的头脑，每一种都比上一种更美妙。他锁定威尔的双眼，看到了想象中的景象。他看到威尔的面颊被鲜血染上红色，手指滴落着鲜红炙热的液体，他看到一个被黑暗的喜悦与痛苦勾勒而成的笑容，雕刻在威尔的嘴角。他看到了全部：这一切将会是多么正确。多么合适，多么完美。

他按住威尔的后颈将他带得更近，俯身吻上了他。他几乎能品尝到那份黑暗的喜悦与痛苦交织而成的滋味。

这让汉尼拔感到一种几乎无法忍受的饥饿感。他在逐渐激烈的亲吻中低语：“你觉得我有可能厌恶你吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A Clearer Picture/视野渐明


	13. A Clearer Picture/视野渐明

汉尼拔的嘴唇贴在他的侧颈，在威尔意识到之前，词句已不自觉地从口中流泻而出，低语伴随着粗喘，听起来低沉到绝望。

“我想要他知道我，看见我，我想让他看见我从未展示给其他任何人的那部分自我。他会听到每一声不存在的低语，他会看见每一道不可见的阴影。而我也会了解他，正如他了解我。我眼里的光亮将消逝殆尽，但我会获得永生，作为他的艺术，作为他的一部分，作为他毕生所能创作出的唯一一幅能对他的凝视报以回望的画作。在我拥抱死亡之前，他会希望我成为真正的自己。我们会被灼热的鲜血染成红色，他将会看清我。”

他以一种近乎疯狂的声音颤抖着诉说。“也许他会……杀死我，也许他不会。但如果他要这么做，我不会介意，因为他将永远不能再创造出另一件可与我相比拟的作品。我不会介意，因为我将会渗透在他的灵魂里，成为他眼里的不朽之物。_他的注目_才是唯一重要的事。”

威尔的双手死死地抓着汉尼拔的外套。他该停下。他必须得停下来。

这些想法——黑暗的，迷人的，奴役着他的想法，既是他的自由之向，亦是他的囚笼之所。第一次地，它们被编织成出口的话语。而威尔，威尔感到解脱，痛苦，恐惧，渴求。理智祈求着他住口，但他并没有。他继续吐露着。他必须说出口。

“在临死之前，我想要自由。我想成为他的所有物，我想让他成为我之所有。”

汉尼拔在颤抖，他感到只有紧紧抓住威尔才能让自己保持站立。威尔将自己的渴望转化成话语：去注目，并且被注目；第一次地，与另一个个体平等相望。

“你渴望一种究极的完满，一种全无隔阂的亲密融合，一对……双生的灵魂。永远不再孤独存活。”

汉尼拔想要这个。他的渴望是如此地迫切，而他知道，就在这一刻，他会为了实现这个愿望作出任何事。他想要在威尔的耳畔低声诉说真相，就在这树丛的荫蔽之下；他想抓起一柄利刃，向威尔展示它锋锐的诗意，感受威尔的心脏在他的手下快速跳动，启迪着爱意。

他的双手就贴在威尔的胸口。

隔着衬衣，透过这具鲜活的身躯，汉尼拔感受到它的重击。他在自己脑海里构建出以此命名的房间和容器。他望进威尔的蓝眼睛，看到了最深奥也最简明的真心。汉尼拔想要所有的这些，他渴望着，无与伦比，就在_此刻_。不顾风险，抛弃逻辑，毫无理由，全无审慎，再也不管他早已精心预设的一连串事件步骤。

汉尼拔闭上了眼。有那么一会儿，他举棋不定，在安全与激情之间，在理智与欲求之界。他可以立刻揭露自己开膛手的身份，立刻。揭开他身披的淋漓鲜血与辉煌夺目的美丽，最终被一个有资格去理解的人所理解。就在这么多年的沉寂之后，这份渴求可以立刻得到实现。汉尼拔自己的心脏因喜悦而躁动，他俯下身子，再一次吻上威尔。就这么说出真相。就这么展露自己，也展露威尔。让他们坦然相对，再无掩饰，再无隔阂。

就在他的嘴唇碰上威尔的前一瞬，一声狗吠刺进他的耳膜。

声音隔得很远，就像是任何寻常的噪声，但足以让汉尼拔停顿片刻，提醒他回到现实。提醒他自己的计划，提醒他为什么要将这份圆满延后，直到时机弥合。

汉尼拔略微站直了身子。他依旧亲吻了威尔，却是在额头，如同一个祝福。

“我会帮你找到切萨皮克开膛手，这是我对你的承诺。而我永远都会信守承诺，威尔。”

当汉尼拔的吻落在前额，威尔闭上了眼。他的胸腔收紧，心脏在期间躁动地跳跃着。他往后退了一小步，双眼睁大。汉尼拔的接受似乎毫无底线，这令人震惊，也令人忧虑。他对这份接受的后果感到……担忧。

威尔·格雷厄姆的生命属于切萨皮克开膛手，但汉尼拔·莱克特的不是。

开膛手可以带走他，但不能带走汉尼拔。永远也不行。他再次后退了一步。也许汉尼拔与他同样对开膛手感兴趣，但不管怎样，这种……兴趣，会对他造成伤害。这必定会伤害到他。汉尼拔应该对此感到抗拒，厌恶，但取而代之的，他想要帮助威尔。如果威尔是一个更善良的人，他就该把汉尼拔推开。但威尔·格雷厄姆是自私的。他的双眼并非因为恐惧而放大，而是因为希求。沉重的罪恶感要把他压垮。

“你……并不厌恶这个。你不怨恨我。”

当威尔后退的那一刻，汉尼拔觉得自己可能说得太过了。一个正常人可永远也不会鼓励威尔去追寻自己的死亡。但下一瞬，他看清了威尔的表情：充满希望。威尔对汉尼拔是否正常_毫不在意_。他也许想知道汉尼拔的动机，但他不会在意。

他的眼里只有开膛手。

而这无比专一的执念，可能与汉尼拔自己的欲求同等危险，同等鲁莽。

“我要告诉你，威尔，我无法讨厌你。我接纳你的欲望，它们让我着迷。我不能说我希望你被开膛手杀死，但你找寻他的旅程——以及你在找寻他的同时可能会找寻到的自我——让我满怀兴趣。也许是太过感兴趣。作为一名医生，试着把你从自我毁灭的冲动中解救出来是我的职责。作为一名哲人，我相信每个人都拥有选择自己命运的天赐权利。”他压低了声音，“作为你的朋友和爱人，我只想要你快乐。我该如何抉择？”

一瞬间，威尔的双眼被清晰的光芒点亮。“你没有理由不能遵循多重思路。作为一名心理学家，当我在自己的路径上行走，你能待在我的身侧。作为一名医生，你能确保我免遭跌落。作为我的爱人，我的朋友，只要你不拒绝我，这么一点点恩惠就足以让我快乐。”威尔的喉结动了动，目光逃开，“或者你可以现在就转身离开，好确保当我们同时走上这条路时，你不至于与我共同跌落。”

说出这句话几乎耗费了他全身的力量。威尔不想让汉尼拔离开。但如果他不这么尝试的话，罪恶感会一直压迫着他，直到他支离破碎。

汉尼拔的手指扶起威尔的下巴。威尔显然渴望为了自己的执念牺牲自我，这让他深受触动。威尔·格雷厄姆身上蕴藏着的冷酷无情对未来而言是一个好兆头。他轻柔地吻上威尔的唇瓣：“我们去见杰克·克劳福德吧？”

他的抵抗被瓦解，这将会是威尔最后一次要求汉尼拔离开自己。威尔几不可察地点了点头。“我们不该让杰克·克劳福德等着。”

汉尼拔·莱克特设想着未来，描摹出那个等待着他们两人的美妙时刻。满怀着期待，他再一次亲吻了威尔。

威尔回吻着他，嘴唇弯起一个弧度。“如果我们继续下去，也许就不能按时出发了。”

“再来一次。”汉尼拔再度亲吻他。当他加深这个吻，汉尼拔向自己保证，他只会在威尔唇齿间的愉悦中再沉浸那么_一小会儿_。然而，灌木丛突然被分开，两个穿着连帽衫的年轻人跌跌撞撞地闯入树林下的空地。汉尼拔意识到了他们的存在——或者说，是他们身上强烈的大麻烟味——然后立刻与威尔分开。但他们仍然被看见了。其中一个男人哼了一声，大笑着嚷嚷：“嘿基佬，滚去开房吧。”

就在这一刻，当威尔偏过头瞥见这两个年轻人，一种黑暗的、全然无法辨识的光芒自他的眼底蔓延开。他几乎可以听到自己脑海中那个属于开膛手的声音。  
粗鲁。完完全全地、难以用言语囊括的粗鲁。

他们的目光交织在一起的时间还不到一秒，但威尔能看到自己正在把那个男人的舌头从他的口腔中拔出。他周围的世界在一瞬间变得阴暗，威尔听到了耳边尖厉的惨叫。他感觉到灼热、粘稠的鲜血喷溅在自己的面颊上，顺着脖颈流淌而下。他能闻到血的气息。略有金属感的，含着铁锈。他能尝到自己唇瓣上血的滋味，苦涩与甜腻交杂，一丝铜味。

他听到开膛手轻柔的耳语：“很好，威尔。”

最重要的是，他为此而感到骄傲。

转瞬之间，威尔的瞳孔回缩，阴暗无光的世界在这一刹那恢复明亮。他并没有向这两个男人出手。取而代之的，他伸出手抓住了汉尼拔的领带，猛地将他拉向自己，然后当着这两个人的面抬起头亲吻汉尼拔。他甚至没有试图去克制从唇齿间泄出的低吟。

“这_他妈_什么鬼——”

威尔以一声更响亮的呻吟打断了他，尾音被汉尼拔的双唇尽数吞咽。他听到了他们的咒骂声，却只是更紧地环抱住汉尼拔。自眼角的余光里，他瞥见那两个人拨开灌木丛离去。威尔推开汉尼拔，气喘吁吁，面色潮红。

汉尼拔看到了威尔的眼神。他看到了愤怒，屈辱，以及近乎贪婪的渴求，而他对其中的意味心知肚明。当他看到威尔想要杀死这两个男人，喜悦之情将他填满。有那么一刹那，威尔的面容近乎凶戾：双眼眯起，嘴唇抿起，牙关紧咬。这样的威尔华丽无比，完美无缺。

接着威尔拉过他的领带，吻上了他。这是一场表演，但其中的热情丝毫不减。这是一个由愤怒、由谋杀的冲动催生的吻，汉尼拔欣然接受。

越过威尔的肩膀，汉尼拔的视线扫过那两个人，将他们的面容记在脑海中。下一回，如果他再次见到他们；下一回，在黑夜的帷幕下，在独自一人的时刻里，他将会更深入地了解他们。如果时机正确的话，威尔·格雷厄姆也许能帮助他。但就此刻而言，他将允许他们苟活。

当威尔将呼吸返还于他，汉尼拔对着自己的爱人露出笑容。

“很好，威尔。”

威尔的身躯一阵战栗。这一句话比之前的吻更加让他心跳加速。他想知道开膛手是否也会以这样的语调说出这句话，自己将要听到的声音是否就是如此。一瞬间，一道阴影掠过他们，眼前汉尼拔·莱克特博士被开膛手所取代。他们的双眼别无二致。

威尔的瞳孔略微放大，心跳漏过一个节拍。

“他们很粗鲁。”

“而你非常了不起。”汉尼拔在威尔的唇上再度印下一个吻，“我们该走了，在被任何可能认识我们的人发现之前。”

威尔低头看了看自己，又看向汉尼拔。他拉好自己的毛衣，抚平褶皱，接着迅速把汉尼拔的领带和衣襟整理好。

“走吧。”

汉尼拔忍住重新整理领带和衣襟的冲动，等待了一会儿才跟着威尔走出灌木丛，好让他俩不会在同一时间出现。隔着公园，他远远地瞥见那两个粗鲁的男人上了一辆车。将车牌号码在脑海中归档后，他转向威尔。

“我应该去开车，还是你更想在克劳福德的办公室里见到我？”

威尔歪着脑袋思索片刻。“我不觉得我们同时到达会很奇怪。毕竟是我要求你出席的。”

“而我很高兴你这么做了。”

汉尼拔从口袋里掏出钥匙，带着威尔走向宾利停放的地方。“在路上，你可以告诉我你想让克劳福德探员知道什么，又想向他隐瞒什么。”

路途并不遥远，但威尔发现整整十五分钟里自己都在说着话。时间过得很快。

“……我想我会只给他_恰如其分_的信息。”他们在大楼前停了车。汉尼拔安置好他的车，接着他们一起走进大楼。威尔深吸一口气，突然感到一丝紧张。

在克劳福德探员办公室的门外，汉尼拔几不可察地碰了碰威尔的胳膊肘，给了他一个幅度微小的点头。威尔敲响了门，几乎就在他的指关节触碰到木质门面的下一个瞬间，杰克·克劳福德打开了门。

“格雷厄姆先生，莱克特博士。请进。”带着灿烂的笑容，克劳福德与他们分别热情地握手，“我一直期待着见到你，格雷厄姆先生。我能叫你威尔吗？还有莱克特博士，很高兴终于见到了你。我曾读过你关于外科手术的文章，非常有趣，即使对于一个门外汉而言也是如此。请坐下吧。”

克劳福德拍了拍威尔的背，威尔的身体因此而紧绷起来。他姿态僵硬地坐下，立刻伸手从口袋里掏出自己的眼镜，接着直入主题：“我们能为你做些什么呢，克劳福德探员？”

杰克在他的办公桌后坐了下来。“奇尔顿博士说你对开膛手的学术知识仅次于他。虽然我很重视奇尔顿博士的意见，但我认为是时候让一些新思想来参与这件案子了。奇尔顿博士称你拥有一种独一无二的能力，能让自己钻入杀手的思维里。一种非同寻常的共情能力。如果他说的是真的，这将对我们大有助益。那么，他是对的吗，格雷厄姆先生？”

威尔扶了扶自己的眼镜。他的嘴唇抿成一条线，脸上毫无表情。在克劳福德看不到的地方，他的拳头因为几乎无法压制的怒火而死死握紧。奇尔顿。这个厚颜无耻……肮脏低劣、自命不凡的_混蛋_。

“奇尔顿博士从未亲自对切萨皮克开膛手做出过任何研究。以最近的证据来看，可以说他所声称的研究是根本不可靠的。吉迪恩医生显然不是开膛手。”他的声音近乎透露出愉悦，“在切萨皮克开膛手的研究上，我是你能找到的最具权威性的人。除了开膛手本人。”

“奇尔顿博士所说的‘共情力’不过是指我脑中镜像神经元的数量比通常情况下更多。这些镜像神经元，以及一种所谓的‘人格障碍与神经官能症的独特混合’，让我能够精确地解释一个人的性格特征和行为动机，也让我进一步察觉到一个人在特定的情境下会作何反应。利用这些知识，再加上实验室的计算分析，我能给你一份侧写。这本质上不过是把我塞进另一个人的躯体里，同时尽可能理想地保持我的自我认知。”他的嘴角弯起一个微小的弧度，“这可比‘共情力’这个词复杂得多。”

言及此，威尔停顿了几秒。“同样地，我不仅仅能‘共情’杀手。我能‘共情’任何人。”

杰克·克劳福额小心谨慎地审视着威尔，而汉尼拔仔细地盯着杰克·克劳福德。他能看出杰克笨拙的问题并没有经过深思熟虑……至少不像威尔给出的回应那样。汉尼拔很高兴自己能参与这场会面。

杰克微笑着点点头。

“那么你也能共情我，格雷厄姆先生。我手头有一个仍旧在逃的杀人犯。他通常会一口气杀死三个人，还有两个人的生命危在旦夕，而你对拯救他们所能起到的作用独一无二。”

威尔在杰克继续之前做出了回应。他轻声说道：“他只杀了一个人。”

当杰克·克劳福德保持专注时，他确实_明察秋毫_。他的身子向前倾斜，每一寸移动都饱含警惕。“是的。”他说，“你说得对。但你是怎么知道的呢，威尔？在无法进入犯罪现场取证的情况下？”

威尔眨了眨眼。

“我看到了犯罪揭密网上的文章和图片。我不需要更多的信息就能得出这个结论。”

汉尼拔似乎是完全放松地坐在自己的椅子里。“我也是。那么，第二具尸体是谁的受害者呢？已有部分腐烂的那具？”他的目光在杰克和威尔之间游弋……但事实上只停留在威尔身上。

“马修·布朗。那具尸体至少有一周的时间了，而对于它的设计充其量是业余的。对马修·布朗的展示……_那_才是开膛手的设计。”

当然，这只是真相的一个被过分简化的版本。威尔并不认为提及更多会是一个明智的选择，关于开膛手是如何写下一封求爱情书，如何满足了马修被他的爱人看见的愿望，如何把他剥到完全赤裸，受到世人瞩目。

杰克点了点头。“没错，”他说，“法医鉴证表明是布朗杀死了前一名受害者。他的名字是杰瑞·菲利亚，布朗的DNA遍布尸体和坟墓。他被用手枪打死，致命伤在头骨。那把枪就在案发现场，它就被登记在布朗的名下，到处都是证据。开膛手杀死了马修·布朗，并挖出他受害者的尸体来摆在他的身旁。对此你是怎么想的呢，威尔？他为什么要这么做？”

威尔犹豫了一瞬，不确定自己该说到什么程度才能让开膛手免遭被发现的风险。

“开膛手将马修·布朗展示为他原本的样子。他在帮助布朗视线被看见的追求，他在帮他……一个忙。”威尔想知道开膛手是否认识马修。他一定认识。这一联系也许会是……危险的。

稳住自己的声线，威尔继续说道：“在开膛手的视角里，其中不存在任何情感联系。他发现马修的欲求富有趣味，甚至近乎滑稽。我怀疑他们不止一次地见过面，并且如果他们见过，那会是在多年以前。我的猜测是，经过了这么多年，当开膛手再一次拜访马修时，他找到了马修试图为实现他的愿望而行动的迹象。也许他目睹马修藏匿起尸体，而非展示出来。他发现这一矛盾极具讽刺意味——马修·布朗藏起了尸体，可他的欲求却是_被看见_。因此，当开膛手杀死他时，他通过展示那具尸体来满足马修最后的愿望。马修·布朗最终被看清了，第一次，也是最后一次。”

无耻的谎言。就在特别探员杰克·克劳福德的面前，全都是为了切萨皮克开膛手。

威尔承认他做得挺好，但他怀疑自己是否好到足以愚弄行为科学分析部的头儿。他的心率稳定地增长着，握紧的拳头在颤抖。但尽管如此，他的面容没有泄露出一丝一毫的焦虑。

杰克·克劳福德点着头，“你认为开膛手知道马修是个谋杀犯，并且通过布置犯罪现场来接露马修·布朗的罪行。这也符合我们对开膛手动机的了解。他不喜欢那些……”杰克在空气中比划着，仿佛在搜寻着正确的形容词，“那些……”

“伪装成另一副面孔的人？”威尔为他提供了选项。

“他不喜欢伪装。”汉尼拔插入谈话中，“他更偏爱自己所认定的诚实。”

“我更喜欢人们在发现一名谋杀犯之后拨打911。”杰克冷冷地说道，“他为什么要把尸体剥皮？”

威尔与汉尼拔交换了一个眼神。他撒谎了：“开膛手是个施虐狂。这是独属于他的正义。”

不，不，_不对_。开膛手不是一个虐待狂，他重视艺术胜过疼痛。他剥下马修的皮，好让他能在世人面前暴露出真实的自己。这个谎言，这个厚颜无耻的曲解，在威尔的口腔里留下一阵苦涩的味道。

杰克点头赞成。“这非常有用，谢谢你。我想知道……那名幸存的目击者被安置在约翰·霍普金斯医院。他还不能提供陈词，也不能说太多的话。他似乎在压抑着自己的记忆。我想知道你们两个是否能去探望他，看看他是否会和你们说点什么？”

一瞬间，威尔对汉尼拔今天陪他前来而感到万分庆幸。他不确定当他看到那个从开膛手的手下存活的人时，是否还能控制住自己。

“你想让我们现在就去见他？”

杰克点了点头。“如果你们不介意的话。出于某种显而易见的原因，他成为了这个案子的关键点。即使他没有恢复见到开膛手的记忆，我们也可能找到一些他与其他受害者之间的联系，从而为我们指出正确的方向。”

杰克·克劳福德转向汉尼拔。“莱克特博士，我听说你在帮助病人恢复记忆方面经验颇丰。奇尔顿博士早已做过尝试，但只是毫无进展。也许你能将你的天赋借给我们。”

“我可以试一下。我很高兴能帮助这个人恢复记忆，不过我需要提醒你，这可能会是创伤性的。”

杰克耸了耸肩，显然对此漠不关心。“重要的是在开膛手再次杀戮之前抓住他。”他说。

威尔被杰克对抓捕开膛手的激情给吓了一跳，克制住自己看向汉尼拔的冲动。只要开膛手被抓捕，他可以不计后果。这很像威尔自己。

威尔没有预料到这个，就像他没有预料到从自己内心深处升腾而起的浓烈保护欲。

“作为一名心理医生，”汉尼拔说，“我所关心的事情与你不同，克劳福德探员。保护我病人的利益与福祉使我永远的目标。如果我试着恢复这位目击证人的记忆，他在实质上就已经成为了我的病人。我所作出的一切努力都将止步于我认为能确保他安全的限度内，即使还有他人的性命危在旦夕。我希望你能明白这一点。”

克劳福德点头了。不难看出潜藏在他表面认同后的不耐烦。

“我会告诉你我们所知道的一切，”他说，“这位证人叫做安德鲁·马什，二十四岁，联邦山一家书店的销售员。除了去年五月的一张超速罚单以外没有任何犯罪记录。单身，男同性恋，与一位女性室友同居，而他的室友自周六下午他去上班以后就再也没看见过他。我们只能知道这些，因为安德鲁·马什只记得自己在周六晚上七点钟下班离开之前的事情。”

“在那之后，他的记忆一片空白。不记得自己怎么就到了仓库，谁把他带到了那里，他又是怎么被捆绑起来的。他的身上溅满了马修·布朗的血，在马修被剥皮的时候，他一定就坐在旁边。但当警察赶到现场的时候，他毫无意识，直到今天早上才在医院里醒过来。我希望你能在他身上得到比迄今为止的我们更好的结果，莱克特博士。”克劳福德看向威尔，“威尔，根据你对开膛手犯罪史的研究，这个名字让你联想到了什么吗？”

撇开愤怒之情，威尔为这个男人感到遗憾。

安德鲁·马什和开膛手同处一室，但他……根本就不记得。这是命运的残忍之处，离切萨皮克开膛手只有咫尺之遥，有机会去研究他，却只是让一切白白溜走。当然了，其他人可能不会如此看待。意识到克劳福德探员还在等待着自己开口，威尔心不在焉地回答了他。

“不。听起来不是很耳熟。”

但_为什么_安德鲁·马什不记得了？最有可能的是他压抑了自己的记忆，但是这也……太过方便了。开膛手从来不会留下任何麻烦，除了那个钱包，然后是显而易见的安德鲁·马什。马什还有知觉吗？如果他有，开膛手怎么就知道他不会记得？被压抑的记忆不会永远都被压抑着。

开膛手是如此地聪明，绝对不会忽略这个。要么他想要马什在恢复记忆之前被杀死，要么他已经确保马什在很长一段时间里不会记得任何事。这一段时间，长到足以让切萨皮克开膛手回来……回来做什么呢？两种情境都能暗示他拥有心理学背景。临床心理学家？精神病医生？研究医师？无论如何，如果开膛手不在安德鲁·马什恢复记忆之前把他处理掉，麻烦就会接踵而至。这种自信是熟悉的，但是这样……缺乏考虑，不是威尔所熟悉的。

这种欠考虑的行为——难道开膛手自信马什在没有他干预的情况下也会死去？威尔低下头，盯着自己紧握的拳头。他会说，毫无疑问地，马什_会_死。即使不用开膛手动手。但开膛手是怎么知道这一点的？

他的脑子转个不停。没有更多的信息，他不能得出任何更多的结论。紧握的拳头松开，威尔几乎瘫倒在椅子里，吐出一声放弃的叹息，因为这些思考而筋疲力尽。在他身旁的汉尼拔依旧警惕。“我猜马什先生已经做过失忆药物的残余测试？”

克劳福德点了点头。“没什么结果。他是干净的。”

“如果这种记忆丧失不是因为药物或者脑损伤，那么它应该是可逆的。最终会是的。霍普金斯可以提供帮助，但是暂时性失忆的唯一确定疗法是时间。”

“我们没有多少时间。”杰克·克劳福德站起身来，“开膛手会杀死三个人，就在不久以后，他会再次出动。我会开车送你们到约翰·霍普金斯。”

“事实上我更想自己开车，如果你不介意的话。我今天下午有个会面，所以可能要从医院直接离开。你想跟我一起吗，威尔？还是跟克劳福德探员一起？”

威尔跟着站起来。“我和你一起走。”

克劳福德点点下巴。“见过马什先生以后我就不会再占用你的时间了，莱克特博士。威尔可以搭我的车回来。”他看向威尔，“格雷厄姆先生，如果你不介意的话，我还有别的事情要跟你探讨。”

他们一起离开了杰克的办公室。“听起来你似乎对威尔·格雷厄姆有个大计划，克劳福德探员。”

杰克·克劳福德没有回答。他们走出大楼，杰克沉默地向他们点头致意，然后走向自己的车。尽管不情愿在这之后还与杰克见面，威尔还是没有提出异议。

他的大脑正忙着准备这场会面——与那个从切萨皮克开膛手手中存活下来的陌生男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Andrew Marsh/安德鲁·马什


	14. Andrew Marsh/安德鲁·马什

汉尼拔一直等到他们都坐进车里、车子上路之后才开口。“杰克·克劳福德对于找出开膛手的决心与你相当，并且为了找到他，他似乎对于这个过程中所利用的人漠不关心。”

“我们都因为截然不同的原因寻觅着开膛手。我很……担心。克劳福德探员是个很聪明的人。”

“他确实是。并且坚定不移，在很多方面甚至冷酷无情。我认为他极具洞察力，对他隐瞒事情可不容易。然而，切萨皮克开膛手已经瞒过他的耳目许多年了。”

威尔瞥了一眼汉尼拔。“他可是切萨皮克开膛手，我相信他。我是在担心我自己。”

“你担心自己会辜负杰克·克劳福德吗？”

“我担心自己会在克劳福德探员的面前有所疏漏，让他看透我。我也担心如果自己确实出了差错，会做出些什么。”

“你必须滴水不漏。一旦克劳福德更加了解你，你就得对自己的面部表情作出更好的操控。你刚才想到了什么有关开膛手的事情？”

威尔转过头来，睁大眼瞪着他。“我——你察觉到了？我……我意识到切萨皮克开膛手可能有心理学方面的背景。”

扶着方向盘的汉尼拔挑起眉头。“众所周知，学习心理学的人是为了借此理解他们自己的心理畸变，正如那些当侦探的人想借此升华和疏导他们自己的犯罪冲动。”

威尔没有说出自己曾经是多么渴望成为一名凶杀案侦探，在他发现切萨皮克开膛手之前。

当他们抵达医院时，克劳福德探员早已在停车场等候。杰克向他们点头致意，领着他们走进医院。一名警卫守在证人的病房外，另一名在房间里——两个都全副武装——他走出来和自己的同伴站在一起，等着杰克、汉尼拔和威尔走进门。

安德鲁·马什躺在床上，手里捧着一本书，却没在阅读。这是一个身材纤瘦、留着短发、样貌英俊的非裔美国人，一副二十岁出头的模样。他看起来……平平无奇。

“嗨，克劳福德探员。”他羞涩地说道，笑容尽管只是出于礼貌，却在双颊留下了酒窝。杰克对他回以微笑，放柔声调：“安德鲁，这是汉尼拔·莱克特博士和威尔·格雷厄姆。你今天感觉怎么样？”

安德鲁对威尔和汉尼拔点点头。“我很好，我想。尽管我仍然想不起任何事。”

杰克向房间里装点着的许多花束、气球和泰迪熊扬了扬下巴。“你有很多朋友造访。”

安德鲁看起来有些不好意思。“事实上，这些大多来自媒体。他们真的很想让我对他们说些什么。”

杰克的情绪在半秒之内由愉悦转成暴怒。“媒体就是一群秃鹫。”

安德鲁耸了耸肩。“反正我也没什么好说的。”他说，“我什么也不记得了。不过，有一个女人确实闯进了我的病房。她有一头红色的卷发。警卫不得不用武力将她带出去。”

杰克摇了摇头。“听着，安德鲁。威尔·格雷厄姆对切萨皮克开膛手的研究几乎比任何人都要深刻。我请他来这里筛选你所记得的东西，看看他是否能找到你和开膛手或其他两名受害者之间的联系。而莱克特博士是一名精神病学家，他的特长之一就是记忆修复。如果你乐意的话，他会试着帮助你。”

汉尼拔柔声补充道：“但只是在你愿意的情况下。”

安德鲁点点头。“也许我不应该想知道任何事。”他说，“这事毛骨悚然，对吗？我距离死亡如此之近。但我确实想要知道，我觉得我该明白为什么自己还活着。”他打了个寒颤，接着转向威尔，“格雷厄姆先生？你研究开膛手。你是否认为……你是否认为他会回来杀死我？因为他让我逃走了？”

威尔面无表情，但他的脑子在高速运转。开膛手选择安德鲁·马什作为受害者似乎是……错误的。他选择制造第二个受害者似乎也是错的。这种模式似乎是他唯一不变的东西。这一切真的有这么简单吗？难道他没有杀掉安德鲁，只是因为这不是他设计的一部分？但如果这不是他的设计，马什为什么会出现在第一现场？为什么要多此一举呢？

如果这不是他的设计，那么就是……马修·布朗的设计。安德鲁是马修的目标吗？如果开膛手在把马修展示给世人，那么马修本打算杀死马什也不是多么出格的假设。在威尔看来，开膛手没有任何理由杀死马什。

威尔盯着他。“你被切萨皮克开膛手杀死的几率与其他任何人相等。”他是在陈述事实。他被_开膛手_杀死的几率确实不是太高，就这一点而言，威尔怀疑自己“被杀死”的可能性也许比马什还要大。

安德鲁显而易见地咽了一口唾沫。“我不知道自己是否喜欢剩下的那部分几率，格雷厄姆先生。”他又转向汉尼拔，“我想知道发生了什么。如果你能帮我，我会非常感谢你。”

“那么我会尽我所能。”汉尼拔拉过一把椅子，坐在安德鲁的床边。他打开床头灯，取下灯罩，让光点离开安德鲁的身体。“你介意关一下头顶的灯吗，克劳福德探员？我将在身上尝试一种催眠，安德鲁。你不会感到忧虑，你可能甚至不能意识到我正在进行催眠。你会感到放松和困倦，那就是全部。”

安德鲁·马什点了点头。接着，突如其来地，他皱起眉头。“我……我认识你吗，莱克特博士？你看起来有些面熟。”

在任何人开口之前，威尔插了进来。

“莱克特博士，当你进行治疗的时候，我和克劳福德探员最好先出去吧？我担心我们的在场会对恢复记忆的过程造成影响。”他瞥了一眼马什，目露担忧，“而且我相信，当马什先生试着重拾记忆的时候，让除了正在进行治疗的心理医生之外的人在旁聆听是不道德的。任何他向我们透露的信息都应该是在他完全自控的情况下自愿诉说，而非处于一种精神恍惚的状态。”

说出这些话几乎让威尔感到痛心。他想听到安德鲁·马什说出的话，他想听到从他口中得出的关于切萨皮克开膛手的第一手消息。但威尔无法否认的是，如果马什真的说出什么有关的信息，开膛手就会受到连累。他绝不能允许这种事情发生，他不能让克劳福德也听到这个。如果马什确实想起了什么，威尔知道，汉尼拔是不会把这些信息传递给杰克的。

汉尼拔说过，他想帮助他。

接着，威尔将目光投向克劳福德。“当然了，除非你不同意。”

听着威尔的话，克劳福德几乎无法隐藏自己越发高涨的怒火。但当他开口时，他的声音愉悦而冷静。“格雷厄姆先生，我能与你借一步说话吗？请见谅，马什先生，莱克特博士。”  
杰克用他的手钳制住威尔的胳膊，推着他走出病房，沿着走廊出去。当他停下脚步时，他的面孔充斥着暴怒。

“你_他妈_在玩什么把戏，格雷厄姆？这是_我的_案子，_我的_证人，_在这个世界上_还没有什么能阻止我亲耳听到证据。谁来听安德鲁·马什要说什么不是取决于你，整个调查过程道德与否更不是由你来决定的。我会给你两个选择：要么现在就离开这里，永远不再掺和我的证人和我的犯罪现场；要么就回到那里，闭上_他妈的_臭嘴，直到我询问你的意见。你选择哪个？”

当克劳福德说着这些话时，威尔的怒火再胸腔内烧得噼啪作响。他费了好大的劲才把它压制下去，告诫自己不能让愤怒影响了他的判断力。威尔需要找到开膛手，但如果他不能再参与这个案子，他就什么也做不到。他必须在两种代价中接受较轻的那个。

开口时，他的声音充满冷静。“这是一个再简单不过的问题，克劳福德探员。我们都能理解这个案子的重要性需要你亲身在场。但只有你配合你的证人，他们才会配合你。对我而言，理解一个人并不需要太长的时间。如果你至少假装对他的权利和对自我的掌控力有哪怕一点点的关心，安德鲁·马什都会更加合作。”

威尔顿了顿，考虑过自己的话语才继续道：“那个犯罪现场的记者，她闯进他的房间，侵犯了他的隐私。他不喜欢那样。你实质上正做着同样的事情，唯一的不同在于你拥有合法的名义。如果你礼貌地询问他是否介意治疗过程中你的在场，他在提供帮助的时候就不会那么不安了。我的意图不是挑战你的权威，我是在试着让你的证人知道我们不打算将他视作可利用的物品，由此让他感到更加自在。如果冒犯了你，我为此道歉。”

“你怎么知道我原本不打算那么说呢？！”克劳福德得到了些许安抚，但依旧怒火中烧，“你在这里没有任何权力，格雷厄姆，你越界了。在你证明你自己对于调查的价值之前，你没有权限参与任何决定，更不用说质疑我的行动或削弱我的权威。这是我的调查。我的路子。明白？”

“我道歉。我……_需要_抓到切萨皮克开膛手。”威尔咽了口唾沫，“一想到我们距离他如此之近——安德鲁·马什也许正掌握着关键的信息……我必须得确保……”他叹了口气，“我道歉，克劳福德探员。”

克劳福德点了点头，给了威尔一个紧绷的微笑。“我也必须要抓到他。我能理解，威尔。让我们回去吧。但在你下一次说话之前，先在脑子里过一遍。”

他们一起回到了安德鲁·马什的病房。那两名警卫依旧等候在门外。开门时，他们看到汉尼拔坐在安德鲁的床边，他俩正就着陀思妥耶夫斯基相谈甚欢。汉尼拔抬起眼，在他们进门时递出一个微笑。“我认为安德鲁和我已经准备好了，如果你们也做好了准备，我们就可以开始了。”

安德鲁点了点头。“我希望你们都在场。我想让你们尽可能地知道一切，好抓住那个做出这些的家伙。”

威尔和杰克都坐了下来，等待着汉尼拔。“你准备好的话，任何时候都可以开始。”

汉尼拔转向安德鲁，柔声道：“不必害怕，安德鲁，你在这里是安全的。正如陀思妥耶夫斯基所言：‘美是神秘的，也是可怖的。神与魔鬼争斗不休，它们的战场是人心之所。’无论你的记忆中埋藏着什么可怕的东西，你都有能力把它变得美丽。你明白吗？”

随着安德鲁点头的动作，汉尼拔开始了他的治疗。他用平常的方式说着话，或者要更加轻柔冷静些，好帮助安德鲁放松下来。在短暂得令人惊讶的时间里，安德鲁的呼吸变得深沉，双目闭合，双手松弛地搁在床边。而威尔和杰克甚至还没意识到对话已经开始了。

汉尼拔压低了声音对他们说：“问题最好来自于我。如果你们有任何想要知道的事情，请告诉我，我会帮你们询问。”

“安德鲁，我想让你回想星期六的下午。你像通常那样在书店工作，我想请你描绘出自己离开书店的情景。你要去哪儿呢？”

安德鲁缓缓地说道：“我正在回家的路上。”

病房内光线昏暗，汉尼拔、威尔和杰克都全神贯注于安德鲁·马什——唯一一个从切萨皮克开膛手手下存活的人，看着他搜寻着被压抑的那部分记忆。

“你正在回家的路上。你是安全的，安德鲁。告诉我在你到家之前发生了什么，告诉我此时此刻你的记忆中正在发生什么。”

“我在我通常光顾的地方买咖啡。”安德鲁露出一个浅浅的微笑，“我总是去那里，因为有一个人也在那里买咖啡。那是一个非常可爱的家伙。但他并不在那里，我感到有些失望，所以我离开了咖啡店。然后——”

安德鲁的笑容扩大了几分。“他在咖啡店外面，在外面等着我。他给我买了一份松饼，然后问我想不想和他一起边喝咖啡边散步。我说好。他真的非常可爱。他穿了一件长袖的连帽衣，但是你能相信吗？他有肌肉。你能相信那件衣服有多么适合他吗？”

“所以，你跟他走到哪儿去了呢，安德鲁？”

安德鲁皱起眉头。“我没有很注意，因为我们正在说着话。他说很想让我见他的一个朋友，我开心极了，因为在此之前他甚至没有跟我说过话，而现在他想让我见他的朋友。”

“他说了他的朋友是谁了吗，安德鲁？”

马什摇了摇头。“他说是个像他一样的人，还说我们在一起会玩得很开心。而我说，好啊，当然了。现在，他把我推进了一条小巷子，我想他可能要吻我了。我想吻他。我想着，今天可真是个好日子。”

安德鲁陷入了沉默。一段漫长的寂静。

威尔一言不发。他依旧沉默着，几乎纹丝未动。但他确信房间里的每一个人都能听见他疯狂的心跳声。他的猜想有可能是对的吗？猜想……猜想安德鲁·马什是马修的设计，猜想开膛手将这次的设计作为一个信息，传达给马修的……朋友？爱人？或者安德鲁·马什所记得的只是开膛手想让他记得的部分？

汉尼拔声音轻柔。“安德鲁？接下来发生了什么呢？他吻你了吗？”

安德鲁摇着头。他的双眼突然溢满泪水。“他把我推到了巷子的墙上。也许他喜欢粗暴的，但这不是我的菜。我想告诉他，但他已经用手环绕住我的脖子，然后，他正在——他正在掐死我，他在_掐死_我。我的视野陷入黑暗，我看不到他，但我能听见他在笑。”

“安德鲁？你怎么能听见他在笑呢？”

安德鲁喘着气。他现在看起来几乎像是濒临窒息，双手攀上自己的喉咙。接着，他说道：“因为他正在对我说话。他说……他说了……‘威廉会_很高兴_见到你的。’”

威尔的呼吸哽在喉头，胸腔剧烈地收缩，几乎带来了疼痛。

不……不……_不_。

马修留在威尔钱包里的那张字条在他的口袋里变得重如千金。他就是……他就是马修为之做出这一切的那个人。威尔就是马修想要被其看清的那个人。那个……朋友。那个爱慕之人。

开膛手通过展示马修将这个讯息留给了_威尔_。那个钱包……不仅仅是一次随手的帮助。威尔感到一阵战栗感席卷过他的全身，他听到一个声音在自己的耳畔低语。“我看到你了，威尔。”而他……威尔看向汉尼拔。开膛手确认了马修拥有当晚的不在场证明。

在那张字条里，马修让威尔明早与他见面。这就是他想展示给威尔的吗？他的设计——安德鲁·马什？而他本是可以成功的。如果他的计划没有被开膛手打乱，威尔本会见到这一切。这些事实来得太多，太过猝不及防。马修想让_威尔_与他一起杀戮，开膛手帮助威尔看到了马修真正的模样。

但此时此刻，这一切都无关紧要。切萨皮克开膛手知道了他，那个钱包所负担的意味不仅仅是举手之劳。满溢的欣喜冲刷过威尔的全身。

他被注意到了。

汉尼拔的注意力没有从眼前的这个年轻小伙的身上移开。他的声音依旧柔和。“接下来发生了什么呢，安德鲁？”

安德鲁重新闭上眼。“黑暗，一片漆黑，我看不到任何东西。但我听到……一个声音。有点像啜泣。接着，我感到有什么温热的东西洒在我的身上，我感到安全。那温热的东西湿漉漉的，感觉很……好。然后我睁开双眼，看到了一个警察。他说——说——他说我本该死了的。我应该死了吗？”安德鲁睁开双眼，因恐慌而瞪大，“我应该死了吗？应该吗？”

汉尼拔握住他的手。“不。你不应该死去，你该安然无恙，安德鲁。你正待在这个房间里，跟我一起，跟克劳福德探员和格雷厄姆先生一起。现在，你可以醒来了。”

安德鲁闭上眼，而当它们再一次睁开时，有什么东西不一样了。他所看见的东西由记忆变回了现实。

“你很安全，安德鲁。你刚刚做得很好。你能想起我们刚刚谈到的事情吗？”

安德鲁点了点头。他的双眼再次充满了泪水。

“那个……那个可爱的家伙。他想杀了我。他差点就杀了我。”安德鲁偏过头来，不是对着汉尼拔或杰克，而是威尔。泪珠从他的面颊上滚落。“是……是切萨皮克开膛手救了我吗？”

威尔的声音近乎低语。“他是在……将马修·布朗从外皮作为中剥离出来展览。在这个过程中，他救了你的命。他没理由杀你，所以他没有这么做。杀死你会干扰他自己的设计，会扭曲他想要展现的意象。”但这并不保证马什会继续活着。开膛手从不留活口。威尔没有说出这些想法。

安德鲁的声音在颤抖。“他饶了我……不是因为他认为我像他一样是个怪物，对吧？”

威尔摇头。“不是。他饶了你，只是因为杀死你会让别人难以解释他的——”_艺术。美的创造物。_“——他的犯罪。”

汉尼拔轻声道：“格雷厄姆先生是在说，你不该是开膛手的受害者。你还活着，是因为他不想杀你。仅此而已，没有更多的理由。你是马修·布朗的目标，而不是他的。”

安德鲁露出一个颤抖的笑容。“听起来多少算个安慰，我猜。”

杰克·克劳福德盯着这一切，像是喝下了一百杯咖啡而胃痛不堪。

“就我的专业意见而言，我认为我们让安德鲁承受得够多了。”汉尼拔转向安德鲁，“你该试着睡一觉，微量的镇静剂也许会有所帮助。如果你想的话，我可以为你安排。”他站起身来，目露期许地看向杰克和威尔。

杰克勉为其难地挪向门口，威尔和汉尼拔紧随其后。就在杰克准别关上门的一瞬，安德鲁开了口：“莱克特博士？我想……我想我刚好记起我在哪见过你了。”  
汉尼拔转过身来，嘴角含着一个微小的弧度。“是吗？”

安德鲁咬着嘴唇。“我卖给你一本《浮士德》。我记得你，因为巴尔的摩没有很多人会阅读德语原版的歌德作品。”有那么一瞬，他看起来迟疑不决，“那是你，对吗？”

“确实如此。我也记得你。”汉尼拔微笑着，“我从来不会忘记任何一张面孔。”

安德鲁报以一个微小而虚弱的笑容。接着他们三人走出病房。威尔肉眼可见地颤抖着，出于一种并非如杰克·克劳福德所想的原因。他想回家。他想跟汉尼拔说话。但克劳福德探员转身看向他，威尔知道自己没有选择。

“你愿意返回我的办公室继续我们的会面吗，格雷厄姆先生？”

无法信任自己此刻的言语能力，威尔只是点了点头。

汉尼拔与杰克握手，几不可察地向威尔颔首示意。“而我还有会面。如果我还能帮上什么忙，你们也都有我的电话号码。威尔，有时间的时候，我们该讨论一下这件最近的案子对你的论文有何影响。回见，先生们。”汉尼拔走向自己的车，留下杰克与威尔。

与杰克·克劳福德同行并不愉快。他们一路无言，也无需言语。

威尔的大脑运转得如此飞快，以至于几乎要忘记呼吸。切萨皮克开膛手正看着他。马修·布朗是给予……给予他的一个信息。有太多的事情需要思考，却没有足够的时间。甚至就连他最初感受到的快乐也被其他忧思驱走。比起浮现在他记忆宫殿之中的景象，周边的世界似乎都变得苍白无比。

也正因为如此，他几乎没有注意到车子在什么时候停了下来。直到听到另一扇车门关闭，他才下了车。当他们抵达办公室，克劳福德为他俩倒了咖啡。威尔对这份礼节感激不尽。然而，还没能喝上几口，一摞厚厚的文件就被放在面前。

“这些是关于切萨皮克开膛手的最新案宗，分门别类。我会把剩下的文件在线上发给你，那样更加容易些。”杰克顿了顿，将另一摞文件摆在他的眼前，“而这是最近分到我手头上的另一些案子。你到犯罪现场来会大有助益的。”

威尔僵住了，将目光从这些文件上移。“你想让我来……研究开膛手以外的谋杀犯和连环杀手？”

“我想让你为开膛手以外的连环杀手_做侧写_。尽管缺乏经验，但你拥有可以被培养的天赋。一旦完成了学位，你就完全有资格胜任这份工作。把这个看作是一份……实习。你会得到一个临时徽章，以及进入切萨皮克开膛手犯罪现场的完全授权。”

威尔犹豫了。他并不想侧写其他任何杀手。与开膛手的杰作相比，他根本不想研究他们拙劣的涂鸦。但按照他的计划，与FBI建立联系是相当……有用的。但他的目光将不能再持续不断地锁定在开膛手一人身上，他的时间会被分散。威尔咬了咬牙。这一切最终都会是值得的。他点了头。

“我不知道我多久能帮上一次忙。就现在而言，我的论文是优先于一切的。”

杰克·克劳福德露出一个愉悦的微笑。“当然。研究切萨皮克开膛手仍会是你的第一要务。”

然而，当威尔抱着一大堆他几乎看不完的文件走出大楼的时候，他想知道自己是否犯了错误。他想知道分散自己的注意力是否明智，尽管能以这些机密文件作为交换。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Dreams/梦境


	15. Dreams/梦境

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （预警）  
//伪3P（拔+开膛手+杯），然并无车  
//包含汉尼拔x切萨皮克开膛手情节（是的你没看错（我们薇薇的想象力就是如此奇异  
//包含（以正常人体生理结构当然不可能做到的）活体解剖及食用器官的情节（是的 是的 这部分当然由老汉负责

回家的路上，威尔的思绪始终无法停止运转。他把开膛手的档案放在书桌上，其余的丢在餐桌上，接着又带狗狗们出去溜了个弯，回家后筋疲力竭地倒在床上。

第一次地，威尔渴望陪伴。

汉尼拔的陪伴。

他的目光掠过搁置在床头桌的手机，转瞬又闭上了眼。他不该这么做。

睡意席卷而来，威尔发现自己迫切地渴望着汉尼拔的温度，他的气息，他的臂弯。但当威尔真正从现实沉入梦境时，他并未感受到一双环绕着他的手臂。

他感觉到了两双。

一个轻柔的吻落在他的嘴唇上，威尔的唇角浮起一分弧度。然而，当他感觉到另一个人的手臂如水蛇般环绕着他的腰，牙齿轻咬着他的肩膀时，这分弧度消失了。

“什——”

“嘘。”

威尔睁开眼。首先映入眼帘的是一片干涸的血，那是汉尼拔虹膜的颜色。缓慢地，他转过身来，看到了相同的、笼罩着阴影的红褐色，在……在切萨皮克开膛手的眼眸中。

威尔再次张开嘴，开膛手封堵住他唇瓣间泄出的词句。心脏突然在胸腔中疯狂鼓动，威尔的面颊涨得通红。

在他身后的汉尼拔笑了。“你看见了吗？你并不需要把他的心脏握在手里，就能拥有他的爱慕。”

开膛手退开了些，发出一阵低吟。他的嘴唇被鲜血染红，威尔自己的也是如此吗？开膛手坐起了身子。“尽管如此，得到他的心脏依旧是一件及其美妙的事。这颗心脏，他自愿献祭于我。”

汉尼拔同样坐了起来，靠在床头板上。“我无法否认它的美妙。”他伸出手来，抚摸开膛手的脸。

威尔几乎要尖叫着让他停下。汉尼拔不知道他是谁吗？他不知道对方都能做出些什么事吗？但威尔没有动作，他凝视着这两个人，呆若木鸡。

汉尼拔的拇指掠过开膛手的面颊，他们靠的更近，嘴唇擦过彼此的。汉尼拔深切地亲吻着开膛手，舔去那嘴唇上的血液。

威尔听到了一声压低的呻吟，却无法分辨出是来自他自己还是与他共享床铺的两个男人之一。威尔的喘息与兴奋比他所能记得的任何时刻更甚，他看着他们，近乎着迷。

汉尼拔啃咬着开膛手的唇，在开膛手挤压着他的后颈时吮吸出更多的血。这一次，威尔知道了这呻吟来自他自己。两个男人推开对方，转过头看着他。“你喜欢这样吗，威廉？”

还没来得及回答，威尔就被拉到他们之间。一只手抚过他的脊背，让他颤栗不止，另一只则握住了他的下巴。在他反应过来之前，汉尼拔吻上了他。

汉尼拔的嘴唇很快被开膛手的替代，而威尔只感到身体发热，热得不可思议，转息之间温度又再次上升。威尔所能感受到的只有他们，所能听到的只有他们的低喘，所能看见的只有他们的眼眸。开膛手再次吻上汉尼拔，但威尔却感受到他的吻，能感受到他们两个人。汉尼拔抚慰着开膛手，但威尔感觉到那手指在自己的皮肤上烙下滚烫的印记。

牙齿嵌入了他的皮肤。“你正享受其中，不是吗？亲爱的男孩。”

绝望的呻吟从他的口中泄出，威尔的手指深埋在开膛手的发丝间，将他拉近自己索取亲吻。唇瓣间温柔的磨蹭填满了他的感官，直到他的双手被钳制在身后。

“我们已经不耐烦了，是吗？”

冰凉柔软的丝绸紧紧地缠绕住他的手腕，那是汉尼拔的领带。汉尼拔的手指顺着威尔的面颊滑下，开膛手的双唇则落在汉尼拔的脖颈，在他的皮肤上留下淤痕。

威尔喘息出声：“碰我。_求你们_。”

牙齿依旧啃咬着他的皮肤。“我们已经在这么做了，不是吗？”

威尔的祈求近乎绝望。“我碰不到自己。摸摸我，拜托了，我——”他泄出呻吟。

汉尼拔——开膛手？或者两者皆有？他们在他的耳边低语：“如你所愿。”

下一刻，威尔粗喘着惊醒，在高潮来临的瞬间几乎尖叫出声。

结束了在约翰霍普金斯的会面，催眠了那个并非切萨皮克开膛手唯一幸存的受害者的人，汉尼拔把威尔和杰克留在一块儿，赶赴他的约见。他有两个病人要见，一如既往地，他对他们全神贯注，礼数周全，专业而敏锐。但他的很大一部分思绪仍停留在那间病房里，不是在安德鲁·马什身上，而在于威尔·格雷厄姆。

催眠安德鲁的时候，他没有看向威尔，却可以感受到他的反应，仿佛自己正在触碰着他。他感受着威尔意识到汉尼拔都做了些什么；意识到开膛手释放安德鲁不是为了他，而是为了威尔，最重要的是为了向威尔展现出马修·布朗真正的模样。他感受着当威尔意识到开膛手的目光已经停留在他身上、开膛手知晓他的关注甚至是爱恋时，皮肤泛起颤栗，面颊涌起高热。

这些想法令汉尼拔兴奋不已。他感受到了温暖，那是一种潜藏在人皮之下的痒意，是一种迫切的渴望。

回到家里，汉尼拔依旧没给威尔打电话。他想让威尔对他新了解到的事实做出妥协，去思索每一个方面，去剖析和欣赏每一分情感。再次见到威尔时，他想要确认威尔已经理解切萨皮克开膛手所给予他的礼物的分量，他想看到威尔眼眸中闪烁的光芒。

也正因为如此，尽管很大一部分的他仍然想要威尔躺在他的床上，在他的身下，在他的身旁，今夜的汉尼拔·莱克特依旧独自入眠。

并且同样独自一人地，他做梦了。

在他的梦境中，威尔·格雷厄姆躺在他的床上，全身赤裸，四肢舒展。他的皮肤苍白，卷发漆黑，双眸晶亮耀目，饥饿感在其中燃烧。他就这么躺着，等待着汉尼拔。

汉尼拔俯身撑在他身上，左手在威尔的身体上画出独特的轨迹，从心脏到肚脐，从脖颈到腹股沟，感受着他皮肤的温热，感受着他心脏鼓动的频率，感受着他清浅的喘息，感受着他的血液流过静脉。

他的右手握着一柄刀，不是他那些闪着光的锋锐手术刀，也不是被细致打磨过的餐刀，而是一把带着骨柄的口袋折叠刀。折叠处上好了油，刀刃被磨了又磨，直到它薄而灵活。这把刀来自他的祖父，之后给了他父亲，最后到了他的手里。这是一把猎刀，用来切除猎物的内脏。

汉尼拔已经多年没有拿起过这柄利刃，它在他很小的时候就遗失了。但他曾经拿起它，挥舞它，在他父亲的指导下学习从哪里切割、如何放血、何时切断。

汉尼拔把刀举起，好让威尔能够看见它。“你喜欢我的刀刃吗，威尔？”威尔点头了。他的嘴唇因渴求而分开，但他没有动作，也没有靠向汉尼拔。没有任何东西将他束缚，只有他自己的渴求和希望。

“这是我的遗产。这就是我。”汉尼拔倾下身子，轻柔地吻上威尔的唇，“我会向你展示一切，如果你想要我这么做的话。”

“是的。”威尔喃喃道，汉尼拔笑了。

他的左手再次游走在威尔的身体上，同样的轨迹：从肚脐到心脏，然后再向下折返。先是指尖的雀跃，然后是手背的抚摸，最终到整个手掌的抚慰。山脊之处，低洼之所，柔软的肌肤，坚硬的骨骼，威尔身体的一切都在他的手下舒展开来。

“你准备好了吗，威尔？你想要我吗？”

威尔点了点头。

小心而温和地，汉尼拔将他的刀刃刺入威尔的肚脐，切割开来。

威尔的皮肤轻易地分离了，鲜血喷涌而出，如同最甜蜜的泉水。威尔喘息出声——并非痛苦，而是一个人第一次被他的爱人亲密触碰时所发出的声音，伴随着惊讶和欢愉。

汉尼拔的刀刃跟随着他的手曾画下的路线，向上剖开威尔的腹腔，将他彻底打开，展露出柔软卷曲的肠子，闪着光的内脏，以及弧度优雅的白色肋骨。

威尔的心跳声在此刻更加响亮，呼吸因性奋而加快。汉尼拔自己的脉搏与威尔的呼吸频率重合在一起，他感觉自己几乎因欲望而发颤，但他握着刀的手始终平稳。

“我将要触碰你，威尔，以一种从来没有人碰过你的方式。”

汉尼拔放下他的刀。他的双手探入威尔·格雷厄姆的身体。

威尔的身体里灼热无比，热而湿滑。他再次呻吟起来，并非痛苦之音，而是他曾躺在汉尼拔的床上、由汉尼拔从他身上榨取快乐时制造出来的乐符。这不是痛苦，而是喜悦。威尔·格雷厄姆被剖开，却没有受伤，没有死亡，而是全然鲜活，就在汉尼拔的手下。

“求你，”威尔呢喃道，“求你了，汉尼拔。我想要更多。”

“好，威尔，好的。我会给你一切。”

他的手伸得更远、更深，穿过肋骨的阻挡，抵达威尔鼓动的心脏。威尔的呻吟更加响亮，更加激烈，呼吸也更加急促。他的肌肉紧紧绷起，身体的每一处都在渴求着释放。但他依旧睁着双眼，在汉尼拔手指卷曲握住他的心脏时深深地凝视着他。

“是的。”威尔哭泣道，而汉尼拔给予了回答，“是的。”

下一刻，他把威尔的心脏拉出他的身体，将其举至威尔的面前，好让他们都能看到它。它依旧鼓动着，鲜血流过威尔的身体，但他依旧鲜活，如汉尼拔一般。他的每一个部分都在纵情歌唱。

“现在，我们可以进食了。”威尔如此说道，而汉尼拔几乎让手里的心脏掉下来。他几乎被这完美的矛盾、这令人难以置信的美妙的不可能所具备的美感所震撼。

这是唯一一个看清了汉尼拔·莱克特，完整的汉尼拔·莱克特，并且依旧活着的人。

他亲吻着威尔，如同他曾在这张床上与威尔分享过的无数个饥渴的、迫切的、永不满足的吻。下一刻，他把那颗心脏送至两人的唇边，它贴着他们的嘴唇跳动着。

同一个瞬间，他们咬了下去。

汉尼拔醒来了，他的心脏疯狂地跳动着，身体和被单黏糊糊的。在黑暗的卧室里，他凝视着午夜之梦的残影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
对不起——这次是一个很短的章节，希望它值得！（以及下一章是我们最喜欢的章节之一）
> 
> Next chapter：The One Where Hannibal Loses Control/汉尼拔的失控时刻


	16. The One Where Hannibal Loses Control/汉尼拔的失控时刻

梦醒之后，威尔再也无法入睡。他做不到。他冲了个澡，把自己收拾了一下，然后带狗狗们出去散步。早晨6点02分，他在自己的书桌前坐下，开始浏览切萨皮克开膛手的案宗。

当然了，这主意糟糕透顶。

还没读过一页，威尔就开始走神了。第一次地，他对自己梦境的每一个细节都记得清清楚楚。每一寸抚慰，每一阵快感，每一个火热的吻，切萨皮克开膛手，还有汉尼拔。

更让他惊慌的是，威尔发现自己的身体随着思绪的蔓延起了反应。他粗喘着推开了面前的文件。就目前而言，去看看杰克给他的其他案子是最好的选择。威尔站起身来，却依旧能感受到涌上自己面颊而脖子的热度。在这个梦之后，他该如何面对汉尼拔？他该怎么对上汉尼拔的双眼，在梦见——梦见……他并不知道自己在渴望着这个。他不想承认，这令他兴奋不已。

但威尔很快意识到自我否定可不是最好的选择，尤其是当他的身体反应已经如此鲜明地背叛了自己。心脏在胸腔内疯狂地鼓动着，在他的脑海里，威尔看见了汉尼拔，看见他的嘴唇拂过切萨皮克开膛手的。他感到两双手臂环绕着他的身体，他感到温热的血液沾染在他们相贴的唇瓣。

闹铃的尖锐声响打断了他的思绪，威尔红了脸，狠狠地掐了一把自己的鼻梁。

照今早的这个状态，他……在解决这个问题之前都不能再与汉尼拔见面，也不能在完全无法集中注意力的情况下阅读开膛手的档案。

深深地叹了一口气，威尔翻开了另一堆卷宗中的第一个，开始阅读有关匹兹堡怪物的资料。

梦醒之后，汉尼拔没再睡回去。他换洗了床单，冲了一个很长、很热的澡，给自己准备了咖啡和一顿简单的早餐。接着，他翻开了病人的档案，却一个字也没看进去。

他的梦对他而言并非谜团。他清楚地知道这个梦意味着什么，唯一令他感到惊讶的是自己竟然做了梦。汉尼拔极少做梦，或者说他极少需要做梦。他的欲望未曾升华，而他几乎从不让恐惧侵扰了自己的睡眠。

这个梦既充斥着谋杀的血腥色彩，亦引人欲火。它是欲望的直白书写，汉尼拔既想食用威尔·格雷厄姆，又渴望与他做爱，而这一事实甚至不能让他自己感到惊讶。

真正令他惊讶的是，威尔·格雷厄姆依旧活着，而汉尼拔不得不依靠梦境来实现他的欲念。

这段关系里还有什么是他未能把握的地方？为什么，在那个梦境里，最能挑起他性欲的却是威尔·格雷厄姆的存活？

汉尼拔放下了手中的病例，又翻开了另一本。他依旧没有看进去。他正品尝着威尔·格雷厄姆的心脏，品味着他的鲜血，并且对于威尔·格雷厄姆正与他共享盛宴这一感知生发出一股燃烧着的、无力抵抗的渴望。

汉尼拔重重地咽下一口唾沫。未经思考地，他的手越过了几乎没动的早餐，拿起了他的手机。他屏住呼吸，编辑了一条短信。

_**此时此刻，我是如此地渴望着你，以至于我甚至能品尝到你的味道。**_

他把短信发给了威尔。下一瞬，他瞪着自己的手机，对自己的所作所为感到震惊无比。

威尔正在阅读案卷的第五页。不出所料，他不记得自己所看过的任何东西，甚至不记得凶手的名号。当他该死地把这本档案翻回第一页时，一旁的手机颤动起来。

新短信的通知显示在屏幕上，威尔把手里的文件掉了下来。

他告诉自己他还不能查看这条短信。汉尼拔会知道的。他敏锐至极，还是个心理学专家，并且——

_**我也无法自拔地想念着你。我能感觉到你就在我的身体里，此时此刻。**_

——并且这个主意糟糕透顶，他还有很多事情亟需思考，而且——

他按下了发送。

汉尼拔已经开始编辑第二条短信，好叫威尔在看到上一条信息的瞬间就删除它，立刻马上。接着他看到了威尔的回复，双手颤抖。是真的在颤抖。这太荒谬了。这是青春期的青少年们才会干的事。这行为完全就是轻率的，愚蠢至极。

_**我想要你躺在我的床上。我想着你的声音，在我抚慰你的时候你所发出的声音。它们始终萦绕在我的脑海。**_

威尔无法保持头脑清醒。在他的脑海里，他看见汉尼拔亲吻着开膛手的嘴唇染上血红。

_ **我想要你在我的身上留下属于你的印记。** _

汉尼拔的父亲所留下的、已经遗失的猎刀，它的刀尖正陷入威尔的肚脐。

他输入得如此匆忙，以至于犯下一个拼写错误，被系统自动纠正了。

_**我想触碰你，触碰你从未被他人染指的部分。**_

威尔的心跳失了节奏，面颊染上红晕。

_**我正触碰着我自己，想着你。**_

汉尼拔把头贴在桌面上，好给自己滚烫的面颊传递一丝凉意。

_ **想象是我在碰你。** _

威尔的呼吸变得急促，身体火热。他想着汉尼拔。他想着开膛手。

_ **我需要你（I need you）。** _

汉尼拔丢下手机，猛然站起的动作甚至把椅子掀翻。接着，他抓起车钥匙，在凌晨时分以一种足以给路上可能出现的任何人造成危险的速度开向威尔·格雷厄姆的家。

他的脑子一片空白。或者说，除了威尔·格雷厄姆的皮肤，他的嘴唇，他的眼眸，他触碰着他的双手，汉尼拔的脑子里装不下任何东西。他停了车，几乎是跑到了威尔的家门前，重重地敲着门。上帝，他已经完全失控。他正气喘吁吁，双目圆睁，面色泛红，而这——这危险无比。

有人在猛烈地敲门，是汉尼拔，他来到了这里。威尔飞快地穿过自己的房子，几乎没穿什么。他打开门，把汉尼拔拉进屋里，将他推到墙上，在他们嘴唇相贴的一瞬呻吟出声。

“威尔。”汉尼拔摇着头，仿佛他能否认自己身处于此的事实，仿佛他能消除自己所发出去的所有词句。但威尔的唇正堵着他的。威尔正把他压在墙上，而他的身体已急不可待。

于是汉尼拔回吻着他，褪去威尔的T恤，让自己的手在威尔的腹部肆意游走，就在他梦中以刀刺穿的地方。那里的皮肤紧实而完整，像一面鼓。

他回想起他的梦，回想起那里面的威尔是多么火辣、湿得一塌糊涂，从喉咙里挤出一丝呻吟，一口咬在威尔的侧颈上。

威尔同样呻吟出声，抓着汉尼拔毛衣的手骤然收紧。他听到一个声音在自己的耳边低语，开膛手的声音回荡在他的脑海。一瞬间，威尔能感觉到开膛手就在他的身后，尖锐地咬着他的脖子。他喘息着祈求：“再用力些。”

汉尼拔更重地咬下去，利齿穿透威尔的肉体。这会造成伤害。如果咬得再用力些，他就能触及颈静脉，威尔的血会涌入他的口中，顺着他的下巴流淌。这一想法叫他无法忍耐。

所以他扯开了威尔T恤的领口，咬在他的肩膀上。他推开威尔T恤的袖子，咬在他的手臂上。他看着自己的牙齿在威尔完美无瑕的皮肤上留下鲜红的印记，提醒着自己，他的梦境是一个不可能的现实。他要么就杀死威尔·格雷厄姆，要么就让他活着。他不能同时做到这两件事。

破碎的话语自他的喘息间拼凑而出，既是真相，亦是谎言：“我不想伤害你。”

威尔几乎无法呼吸，他就要溺死在冲刷过全身的快感里。他渴望滚烫的鲜血流出他的身体，顺着脖颈蜿蜒而下，烫伤他的肌肤。他渴望尝到血的味道，在他的唇瓣，在他的舌尖。他的心脏跳动得愈发急促，血液在血管中奔腾而过，它们都与威尔一样，对那个时刻期待不已。

“你没有在伤害我。你是在……”他在汉尼拔的唇齿间喘息，“别停下来。求你别停下。”

他轻吻着汉尼拔，紧接着侧过头，咬在他的脖子上。起先是轻柔的，然后变得更重。他以一种与他纤瘦的身材截然不符的力道把汉尼拔压在墙上，啃咬着他的脖子。这疼痛美味无比，伴随而来的是纯粹的快感，汉尼拔禁不住大声呻吟。他闭上眼，在他的眼皮之下看见了他的梦。他和威尔捧着那颗跳动的心脏，共同咬了下去。他们的嘴唇在血腥的盛宴中相遇。

汉尼拔颤栗不止。如果他的手里有一把刀，他会用它切入威尔的身体，好看看他的梦能否成为现实。

但他并没有一把刀。取而代之的，他把指甲陷入威尔肩膀的肌肉里，感受着自己残存的那丝理智也正在流失。

威尔感受到一滴小而滚烫的血从自己的肩头流出。他放声呻吟起来，再次咬住汉尼拔的脖子，皮肤在他的牙齿下破碎，鲜血沾染了他的嘴唇，为它们染上血色。

在他的身后，开膛手俯在他的耳边低语。“是的，威廉。就是这样。”

他的身后空无一人，但他确实感受到另一个人灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳畔。心脏在胸口疯狂跳动，威尔的手在汉尼拔的毛衣下摸索着，在喘息中喊出他的名字，仿佛祈求。

“_汉尼拔_……”

“威尔。”汉尼拔用颤抖的双手把威尔染上鲜血的T恤完全剥离。他亲吻着威尔，尝到他嘴唇上鲜血的味道，是他自己的血。这味道是如此地色情，以至于话语在喘息声中不经思索地脱口：“我做了个梦。”

威尔的声音自汉尼拔的唇齿间溢出，几近呢喃。“我也是。”

威尔的身体紧紧地贴合着他的，却依旧不知满足。“我梦见……我就是切萨皮克开膛手。”

当这句话脱离汉尼拔之口，威尔泄出一声呻吟，瞳孔扩张，身体颤抖。“你做了什么，作为切萨皮克开膛手？”

“我……把你切开了。”汉尼拔不敢相信他正将这些话说出口，“我吃下了你的心脏。你依旧活着，我们一起吃了它。”

威尔突然不知道该说些什么，因为汉尼拔所梦见的正是他最深的渴望之一：被开膛手吞噬，被享用，亲眼目睹这一切的发生却不会生命流逝、双目失焦。亲眼看着开膛手咬在他的心脏上，鲜血喷涌而出，溅在他的下巴。

而汉尼拔……汉尼拔不仅描述出威尔的幻想，还准确地描绘出他希望开膛手对自己做出的事。

伴随着一声低沉的、几近窒息的呻吟，威尔吻着汉尼拔，直到连他们是谁都抛之脑后。他跪了下来，飞快地解开汉尼拔裤子上的拉链，舔了舔唇，自下而上地看向汉尼拔，然后开始了他的_品尝_。

汉尼拔的呼吸哽在喉头。他重重地后靠在墙上，手指穿过威尔的卷发，死死地盯着威尔的面容，威尔的眼眸。

“威尔……”这个名字成为了一道挣扎而出的呻吟，由威尔的口腔，威尔的双手，威尔紧盯着他的眼睛逼迫而成。他能感受到他所描述的梦境对威尔造成的影响，感受到这令他变得多么饥渴难耐。

汉尼拔·莱克特从未如此刻一般接近于暴露出他隐秘而阴暗的真我。他正在临界的边缘摇摇欲坠。

他不得不死死咬住下唇，克制住不喊出自己真实的名号。他不得不抓紧威尔的头发，力道大得几乎要把它们连根拔起。他不得不用上全身的力量把自己的身体抵在墙壁上。但尽管如此，他还是几乎就要说出口，几乎就要向威尔吐露一切。这份欲望火辣而引人兴奋，叫人恼火却又美妙至极。

“威尔……我……”

汉尼拔的喘息声同时填充着欢愉与痛苦。“威尔。”

而威尔已经不知道他身处何方，又与谁同在。他不在意。汉尼拔——还是开膛手？亦或二者皆有——他能理解。他理解并接受他的欲望，这才是值得在意的事。威尔的饥渴，他渴求的双唇，还有汉尼拔的呻吟，这些才是值得在意的事。

他们甚至来不及赶到威尔的床上或者沙发。当他们终于结束一轮，两人都气喘吁吁地躺在地板上，肩并着肩，大汗淋漓。汉尼拔的膝盖被摩擦得发红，而威尔的身体遍布咬痕和抓伤。

汉尼拔把一缕落入威尔眼睛的卷发拨开，然后坐起身来。他感到浑身发抖，僵硬，酸痛，满意，但依旧未得到满足。没有完全得到满足……但可能稍微理智了些。他几乎不敢相信自己刚才所显露出的一切。

“这是……意料之外的。”他说道。

威尔在他的爱抚下靠得更近了些，闭上双眼。开膛手已经消失了。“意料之外，但并非不受欢迎。”

“我非常，非常欢迎它。”汉尼拔深情而温柔地亲吻他，与先前的急不可耐截然相反。“我们必须得删除那些短信。”

威尔点了点头，嘴角浮现出一个被逗乐的笑容。“显然不太适合一位教授与他的学生，是吗？”

“非常、非常不适合。你可能甚至不该拥有我的私人号码，一位教授值得一点小小的隐私。”汉尼拔回以同样的微笑，“现在绝对是下班时间。”

“在上班时间引诱你就会是合适的吗，莱克特博士？”

“当然不。但那会美妙至极。你应该尝试一下，偶尔那么几次。我九点半开始上班。”

“好吧，我想我会试试的。我会因此得到额外的学分吗？”

“你会得到你想要的一切。”汉尼拔站起身来，他的膝盖、臀部和肩膀都在为此反对。他伸了个懒腰，依旧全身赤裸，就在威尔的门厅里。

威尔的目光紧紧追随着他的一举一动。他也站了起来，在汉尼拔的嘴唇上偷啄了一口。

“我该走了。”

然而汉尼拔没有采取任何行动去捡他的衣服，而是伸出左手，以指尖追逐着他在威尔身体上烙下的痕迹。在他的梦里，他用同样一只手画出他的刀刃落下的路径。

“你不能留下吗？”威尔祈求道，“就那么一小会儿？”

“我还有病人要看。我得洗个澡，再换身衣服。”

“我……好吧。有道理。”威尔伸出双臂环抱住他，身体前倾，闭上双眼，把自己埋在汉尼拔的颈窝里。他纵容自己待了一小会儿，深深地吸入汉尼拔的气息。昨夜梦境的记忆涌入他的脑海，威尔绷直了身体，抑制住重新陷入情潮的冲动，亲了亲汉尼拔，接着推开了他。

汉尼拔依旧没有要去捡衣服的意思。“威尔？”

“汉尼拔？”

他想询问威尔他先前所提到的梦境为何，但威尔刚才微不可察的紧张告诉他，这不是提问的好时机。他可以等，等到一个更好的时候。

“只是想……谢谢你。但我们还有许多事要谈，杰克·克劳福德，安德鲁·马什，马修·布朗，还有开膛手。也许你得到我的办公室来，在工作时间。”

一提到开膛手和他的设计，威尔的瞳孔瞬间放大了。他咽了一口唾沫，点了点头。

“好的。我会在……”明天？不，他还一些需要时间来消化和理解他的梦。当头脑不再被欲望的烟云所填充，他的幻想所承载的深意压迫着他。威尔能感受到那股喜悦，沉重得令人窒息，积压在他的肩头，他的胸口，令他难以呼吸。他需要时间来思考。威尔的胸腔无声地收紧，明天太过匆忙。

当他冲汉尼拔支起一个微笑，唇边柔软的弧度掩藏了脑中的万千思索。“我会在一段时间后拜访你，也许是一周后？我需要一点时间来整理关于开膛手的思绪。”

汉尼拔眨了眨眼。就在两分钟以前，威尔还在恳求他留得更久些，拿在办公室与他约会这回事调戏他。不超过五分钟前，他和威尔还处于一场急迫如火山爆发的性爱中，就在地板上。但是现在，威尔却不那么想再次见到他。

汉尼拔捡起自己散落在地上的衣服，开始穿戴。威尔是对的，事情发展得实在太快。汉尼拔做出了毫无理性的、不明智的举动，即便是现在，在经历过一场风暴后的冷静中，他的身体依旧高歌着诱惑，将那些最隐秘的行为与欲望窃窃私语，催促着他去爱抚威尔。一想到接连几日都无法看见他，触碰他，汉尼拔就感到一阵空虚。

这些都不是好现象。完全不好。

“你是对的。让我们彼此休息一阵子，既慎重又明智。”他套上自己的红毛衣，抚平袖子上的褶皱。距离的相隔会大有益处。他也需要一段时间来重获掌控。“一周——或者两周，如果你需要的话。”

威尔没有想穿上衣服的意思。“一旦我对开膛手有了更清晰的思路，我就会尽快来见你。”或者说，一旦他可以想到开膛手或阅读他的档案时不联想到自己的梦，不手足无措地起反应，不去深究他的欲望所代表的意蕴。

汉尼拔迅速地点了点头。他想给威尔一个道别吻，但威尔还一丝不挂，这会更多地演变成某种叫人分心的东西。所以他只是匆匆地亲过威尔的面颊。

“直到那时。还有……最好不要再发送那些短信了，当然。”

威尔点头同意。“我会删除它们的。”

汉尼拔想，自己当初一定是疯了才写下那些话语。“我们不能再鲁莽行事。再会（Au revoir），威尔。”

就这样，汉尼拔……离开了，独留威尔胸口的一片冰凉的空虚。

有那么一会儿，威尔只是坐在沙发上，双目放空，在思维运转的同时看不到任何东西。当欲望从他的脑子里清除，他终于可以思考。他的身体静止，姿态放松，未反映出他脑海中的混乱风暴。

他的梦源自一股永远不可能被实现的渴望，威尔对此心知肚明。回想起他们在一起的第一个夜晚，他还记得自己亲口询问汉尼拔：“我可能在渴望着别人。这不会让你困扰吗？”

而这始终是威尔的担忧。多年以来，他早已明白，在他的生命中，开膛手将永远比其他任何人更重要。即便他们进行了更亲密的接触，威尔也知道，总有那么一天，他必须得抛下汉尼拔；有那么一天，他对汉尼拔的迷恋可能会导致他的死亡；有那么一天，威尔对开膛手的爱慕将导致他自己的死亡。他们可能的结局有千万种，却总以分道扬镳为终。

但现在，不再是这样了。这个梦……他梦见了他们三人，一起。一个威尔能够同时拥有两者的世界。威尔知道，在现实之中，如果他期许两者，汉尼拔将会死去。

汉尼拔会死，而威尔将依旧追随切萨皮克开膛手，无论他将带他前往何处。他会痛苦至极——这会将他撕裂——但他的爱不会消失。他还是会接受开膛手给予他的一切，心甘情愿。

而这一恐怖的事实并未消解他的渴望。如果威尔能够同时拥有他们，哪怕只有那么稍纵即逝的一瞬，他都不会有丝毫的犹豫。结局不会善终，毫无疑问，有什么人会死去。他对此清清楚楚，却依旧不会因此犹疑。在痛苦之外，愧疚与恐惧在他的胃部弥漫开来，带来冰冷的沉重感。

威尔曾经觉得自己会永远只选择开膛手。但某些事情已经悄然改变，他们已经纠缠在一起，汉尼拔·莱克特博士，切萨皮克开膛手，还有威尔·格雷厄姆。他们被丝线紧紧地捆绑着，而威尔把握着通往两端的线头。

如果这条线断裂了，威尔·格雷厄姆亦会随之破碎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter：A Dinner Party/晚宴


	17. A Dinner Party/晚宴

接下来的三天在没有汉尼拔的情况下悄然度过。尽管万分努力，威尔依旧没能静下心来阅读属于切萨皮克开膛手的任何一份档案。他只能感到寒冷与空寂。

第一天他试着入眠，却只是在一连串与昨夜相似的梦境中惊醒。醒来时，利齿嵌入皮肤的感觉仍萦绕不散，将他拖入痛苦的情欲泥潭。

他没再试着睡觉了。

无法研究自己的课题，威尔只好投身于克劳福德给他的那些案子。这些杀手甚至没有开膛手一半的趣味。他们只是在占用他的时间，但威尔强迫自己看下去。什么东西都好，只要能让他从自己的生命中分神，只要能在他足以再次专注于开膛手和汉尼拔之前给他一些时间整理自己的思绪。

他的大脑已经超载，这一切都太过了。而且……他甚至还没有开始思考开膛手是怎么知道他的，是如何关注着他；马修留给他的地址意味着什么；或者，威尔想要对安德鲁·马什做什么。

把这些想法从脑海中清楚会是一个更好——更健康的选择。他专注于众多档案中的那么一两个杀手，毒蛇和马里兰扼喉者。

也正因为如此，当四天后从梦中醒来，接到克劳福德探员的一个电话，威尔欣然前往。

***

彼得莉亚·杜穆里埃医生如往常一样打扮得无可挑剔，亦如往常一般冷静而专业。汉尼拔坐在她的对面，姿态看上去全然放松。不同寻常地，他没有说任何话来开启他们的疗程。

他只是安静地坐着，任由时间流逝，直到彼得莉亚挑起一根完美的眉毛开了口：“没有什么新话题想要讨论吗，汉尼拔？”

“恰恰相反。我有了一位新的情人。”

彼得莉亚挑起了另一边眉毛。“你并不经常跟我提起你的情人们。”

“那是因为我的情人们通常不足以干扰我的思维过程。”汉尼拔抬起自己的眉毛，“无意冒犯，彼得莉亚。”

“不必在意。我从未想要打搅你的思维过程。”彼得莉亚双手交叠，放在膝头，“你想跟我谈谈这位新情人吗，汉尼拔？她如何——或者他？”

“他。他如何打破了我的平衡，是的。”汉尼拔顿了顿，仿佛在思考。当然，这是经过精心排演后呈现出来的，正如他的大多数谈话一样。“他具有超凡的智慧，并且美丽无比。他可能有些——不，他必然——不稳定。”

“那么，是他的不稳定让你困扰吗？”彼得莉亚问道。

“完全不是。这是他吸引我的部分之一，我发现这令人着迷。”

“我们正在讨论的是你的情人，还是一位病人？”

“他不是一位病人。尽管如此，我们相对角色中的某些方面意味着我们的性关系不会被社会认可。”

“你在渴求越界吗，汉尼拔？还是说你不认为通常的社会规则对你有约束力呢？”

汉尼拔露出一个微小的笑容。“这也不是困扰我的东西。同样地，这也无法对他造成困扰。事实上，我会说这大大增加了我们彼此间的乐趣。堕落中亦有美的存在。”他顿了顿，“不，真正让我困扰的是每当我与他在一起，我就会产生一种几乎无法抑制的冲动，想要向他展示真实的自我。告诉他我从未告知他人的秘密，在他面前卸下防备，袒露脆弱，以此期待他是否也会以全然无防的姿态作为回馈。我发现这股冲动令人……不安。我宁愿不去感受它。但它令我心跳加速，远远比被别人发现的风险更具诱惑力和挑逗性，即便被发觉后等待我们两人的将会是可怕的后果。”

他瞥了一眼彼得莉亚。“对于这种突然性的自我毁灭冲动从何而来，我正迷茫不已。”

自汉尼拔开口以后，彼得莉亚·杜穆里埃医生一直用一种惊讶的目光盯着他。此刻，在汉尼拔的目光下，她冷静的面容放松下来，化作一个耀眼的、鲜有的、及其迷人的微笑。

“怎么说呢，汉尼拔·莱克特医生，”她说道，“我相信，你所描述的症状就是人们通常所说的‘坠入爱河’。”

***

当威尔·格雷厄姆步履蹒跚地走进办公室，杰克·克劳福德的眉毛高高抬起，几乎要到达他的发际线。

他正抱着一大堆档案和文件，几乎是杰克之前给他的两倍。他的眼下垂着乌青的眼袋，领子上方的脖子遍布淤青——吻痕，杰克随即意识到——眼镜滑倒鼻头，几乎就要掉下来。威尔的双手都被占据着，没办法扶好他。

跟在他脚边的是一只娇小的、嘤嘤呜呜的狗崽，正坚持不懈地试着爬到他的裤腿上。

杰克决定不发表评论，只是帮他接过那些档案。

威尔快速地点点头，重重地摔进椅子里，那只小狗几乎是立刻跳上他的膝盖。他叹了口气，爱怜地挠着它的耳朵，直到杰克清了清嗓子才抬起头来。

克劳福德探员把一张证件连同一些文件推过桌面。“你的临时徽章。作为一名研究生，你可以以侧写师的名义为一些限定的案子提供咨询。一旦拿到了博士学位，你可以在匡提科接受培训，直到成为一名探员。如果你想的话。”

威尔还没有计划到那么久远的事，但他还是点了点头，喝了一口克劳福德倒给他的咖啡。“这是我基于你所给我的东西所能做出的全部。我的报告已经夹在档案里了。”他瞥了一眼杰克，“我想要更多。”

如果杰克·克劳福德对此有所震惊的话，至少他没有显露出来。“你的论文呢？”

“我的论文依旧是我的第一要务。但是我……遭遇了一点小小的障碍，清除它会需要一些时间。虽然我的论文已经基本上完成了，但我对开膛手的认知有了改变。我不知道该如何修改，除非那画面……那些色彩的意义得到解释。它们当然会，一旦开膛手完成了他的一个周期，或者当我的思维追赶上来。在那之前，我想要更多的案子来占据我的头脑。”_来把我的注意力从开膛手身上转移，直到我做好准备。_

克劳福德探员的回答十分坚定。“不。”他对着那堆档案摆了摆手，“这超出了我对你的预期。你不是一名正式探员，格雷厄姆先生。我可能会咨询你关于这两个杀手的案子，但不会比这两个更多。你的第一要务仍然是开膛手。”克劳福德顿了顿，“并且你看上去无力承担更多。”

威尔再度张开嘴，几近绝望。他需要_一些东西_，他需要更多，好把他的思维从那个梦，汉尼拔，切萨皮克开膛手和他要做的全部事情上拉开。

克劳福德在任何一个词从他的口中逃出来之前打断了他。“不，格雷厄姆先生。我很抱歉。今晚我会看过你的报告，这些我并没有要求你写的报告。如果还有别的案子，我会打电话给你。”

沉默蔓延了一阵子，直到被利昂的呜咽声打断。威尔抚摸着它柔软的皮毛，抬眼看向杰克。“好吧。”

“感谢你，格雷厄姆先生。”

威尔站起身来，把利昂拎起，再把他的临时徽章塞进口袋。当他打开门准备离去时，克劳福德再次开口。

“以及，今晚好好睡一觉吧，威尔。”

这句话出乎意料，威尔试着不让惊讶显露在脸上。他略微转过身。

“谢谢。我会的。”

他很可能不会，但他感激这份关心。抱着嘤嘤呜呜的利昂，他离开了。

直到走到外头，利昂还在呜咽着。威尔只纠结了不到半分钟。他把利昂举起来，看着它的眼睛。

“你想汉尼拔了，对不对？”

利昂发出了一声哀鸣。

“你闻到他了。他来的时候没有和你玩，你很不高兴。我们不能去看望他。我很抱歉，利昂。不行。事情很复杂，我还没有准备好。”

利昂只是继续看着他。它又发出一声小小的哼鸣，几乎令威尔心碎。

“_不行_。”

它的耳朵耷拉下来。威尔挤出一个软软的、挫败的声音。

“利昂——我不能——”

软糯的啜泣声。

“见鬼。好吧。_好吧_！我们这就去。”

三十分钟后，与他的最佳本能截然相悖，威尔·格雷厄姆发现自己正摁响汉尼拔·莱克特博士家的门铃。

门铃响起时，汉尼拔正忙于把食物装盘。他穿着一件白衬衫，袖子挽起，没有领带也没有马甲，一条白色围裙紧紧环绕在腰间。在毛巾上擦干了手，他就这么去开门了。

打开门的一瞬，他看到威尔·格雷厄姆就站在他的门阶上，一股汹涌而来的喜悦猝不及防地冲刷过他的神经。

门被打开的一瞬，利昂止住了呜咽，在他的臂弯里扭动着想要跳向汉尼拔。威尔发现自己也受到利昂喜悦的影响，尽管脑子里仍有一个小小的声音不断告诉他他不该出现在这里。

威尔张了张嘴，却不知道该说些什么。“利昂很想你。它……它之前闻到了你，从那以后就一直想见你。它今天就没有停下过它的呜咽。”

汉尼拔迅速把手指放在威尔的唇瓣上，阻断了他接下来的话语。“威尔·格雷厄姆。见到你是多么令人惊喜。当然，还有你的小狗。请进来吧，你正好赶上了晚餐。”

他挪开手指，退出一步，好让威尔进到室内。

当手指停留在嘴唇，威尔闭上了嘴，在利昂继续努力想跳出他的臂弯时差点一个踉跄摔进屋子里。

威尔·格雷厄姆看起来如此破碎。他的眼下有浓重的黑眼圈，头发蓬乱，下巴满是胡渣。他的衣服皱巴巴的，到处都沾满狗毛，鞋子上还沾着泥土。

但他落在汉尼拔的眼里依旧处处完美，汉尼拔能感受到自己的脉搏不由自主地加快。他想起了下午杜穆里埃医生那微妙的笑容，以及他自己激烈的回应。_我没有在恋爱。我仅仅只是出于个人的娱乐而培养一种痴迷。_

“请进到厨房来。在烹饪的时候，我们还准备了啤酒。我会在餐桌上增加一个位子。”

威尔的眼睛骤然瞪大。他退后了一步。“噢。我——我应该先打个电话的。很抱歉打扰了。”

“完全不。我做了很多菜，我想你会享受这一餐的。拜托了，威尔，加入我们。”

“我……”拒绝会很粗鲁，但威尔今天已经不想再跟更多的人说话了。他不想跟任何人说话。

利昂趁机在威尔的臂弯里扭动着挣脱出来，扑向汉尼拔。同一时刻，阿拉娜·布鲁姆博士出现在从厨房出来的门口，手里拿着一把餐刀和一瓶啤酒。

“利昂——”

但已经太晚了。小狗已经跳到汉尼拔怀里，热切地舔着他的脸。

“它见到你太兴奋了。它真的很想你。”威尔看向走过来的布鲁姆博士，“晚上好，布鲁姆博士。很抱歉打扰你们。”

布鲁姆博士给了威尔一个温暖的微笑。“完全没有，威尔。并且我愿意花大价钱来看汉尼拔被一只狗舔个不停。”

她走到汉尼拔身边，用手臂夹着刀，挠着利昂的耳朵，看着它的尾巴摇个不停。“多可爱的狗狗。”她说道，“你刚才说它很想念汉尼拔？”

威尔下意识地挤出一个微笑。“我在几周前捡到利昂。当我发现它的时候，它的一只爪子受伤了。我不能让他一个人待在家里，只好把他带去参加和莱克特博士讨论论文的第一次会面。除了我以外，莱克特博士是它见到的第一批人之一。它产生了依赖。在我找到它之前，它所遇到的人类对它都不怎么友善。”他的笑容消退了，眼里闪烁着真切的怜悯。

阿拉娜最后拍了拍小狗。“嗯，它可爱极了。而汉尼拔可以给自己的生活多添加一些可爱的元素。”

“不好意思？”汉尼拔说，“我有大量可爱之处，多谢你。”

阿拉娜摇着头。“你才没有，汉尼拔。你有美感，有文化，以及优秀的品味，就是没有可爱。”

汉尼拔叹了口气，摇了摇自己的头。“请到厨房来吧，威尔，我会给你倒上一杯可爱的啤酒。”

“谢谢你，莱克特博士，但我不该这么做。”他希望杰克给了他更多的案子来忙活。到这里来是个糟糕透顶的主意，威尔强忍住一声叹息，至少利昂很高兴。利昂可真是太高兴了。

它在汉尼拔的怀里扭动着，疯狂地摇尾巴，舔着他的面颊。汉尼拔同样愉悦地笑起来。他还没有意识到自己有多么想念威尔。

“没有借口，威尔。你可不要辱灭了我的热情好客。利昂也会享受我做的菜的。”

阿拉娜对威尔微笑。“他是个精妙绝伦的厨子。”她告诉威尔，转而取笑起汉尼拔，“不过我可从来不知道你会为一条狗烹饪。”

“凡事皆有第一次，而且我又如何能抗拒这张小脸呢？”

他抱着利昂进了厨房，这下威尔除了跟上去就别无选择了。一顿精心烹制的大餐正在准备的过程中，两个被装饰得精美的餐盘正等待着他们的主菜。厨房里充斥着浓郁的肉香，闻起来令人垂涎。

以及一张全新的厨房餐桌。

汉尼拔为威尔倒了一杯啤酒。接着，他用长柄夹从煎锅里去了一些肉，放在一个为利昂准备的小碟子里，把碟子和狗狗一起放在地上。狗狗欢快地吃了起来，汉尼拔转而盛起另一盘，这是给威尔的。

“为欣赏你食物的食客烹饪总是一件好事，即使那位食客属于犬科。”

来在厨房餐桌前，威尔想起了他们对前一任桌子做的好事，面颊有些发红。但他也突然意识到，一个研究生不请自来地出现在他导师的家门口是非常奇怪的。他能确定自己甚至不应该直到汉尼拔的住址。头脑飞速运转着，威尔为啤酒向汉尼拔道了谢，对地上的利昂笑了笑。他把啤酒放在桌上，没喝上一口，思索着汉尼拔会不会询问他突然出现的原因。

汉尼拔对三个餐盘做了最后的装饰，把它们叠在自己的手臂上，像一个经验老道的服务员。他把它们带到餐厅，放在餐桌上，快速地准备好第三个位子的餐具、餐纸和玻璃杯。接着他转向跟在身后的阿拉娜和威尔（利昂还在忙着舔干净它的碟子）。

“_Chicharróns_*，哥伦比亚风味。需要提醒——”他对阿拉娜弯起嘴角，“它们可并非完全不含热量。”

威尔瞥他们一眼。他知道汉尼拔和布鲁姆博士相熟，却还是因他们随性的互动而惊讶。不知道该说些什么或是如何在此情境下找到自己的位置，威尔缄默不言。

他们在餐桌前落座。晚餐是滋味丰富的肉制成的外酥内软的肉块。汉尼拔愉悦地注视着威尔和阿拉娜咬下他们的第一口。他曾希望威尔能在此与他一同分享这道盛宴，但汉尼拔已经向自己许诺要等待威尔的主动联系，而肉食无法永远保持新鲜。

“这很美味。”阿拉娜说，“这是什么肉，汉尼拔？是猪肉吗？”

“来自腹部，在自己的脂肪里经过了油炸。”汉尼拔露出微笑，“尽管这头牲畜很精瘦。”

他咬了一口从马修·布朗身上剥下来的酥脆可口的皮肉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一种源于西班牙的炸五花肉，五花肉可以用猪皮、鸡肉、羊肉、牛肉、（也许还有人肉）等代替。
> 
> Next chapter：Realization/顿悟


	18. Realization/顿悟

威尔抬头看向汉尼拔。他的声音比阿拉娜·布鲁姆博士迄今为止所听到过的都更为真诚。“很美味，莱克特博士。谢谢你。”

汉尼拔咧开一个大大的微笑。“我很高兴你能在此与我分享这一餐。”

事实上，汉尼拔脸上的微笑在整个用餐过程中就没有消退过。他和阿拉娜闲聊着一些能让威尔参与的话题，关于他们共同认识的人，共同分享的专业兴趣——汉尼拔和阿拉娜站在工作的角度，而威尔站在研究学习的角度。这并不过度私人化，但却是友好的，涉及音乐、艺术和戏剧。汉尼拔经常笑出声来，为他们添酒。他看起来放松、愉悦而自在。

汉尼拔的笑声具有传染性。威尔的嘴角随之弯起一个弧度，但他并未在意，只是摘下眼镜，把它放进口袋里。

汉尼拔注意到了威尔的微笑。它与威尔享受着切萨皮克开膛手的胜果这幅场景一样令他感到温暖。

汉尼拔清走了餐盘，端上甜点，抱来了在厨房地板上睡着的利昂。把狗崽放在餐厅的壁炉前打盹，他倒上了搭配甜点的红酒，兴高采烈地与阿拉娜谈论着巴尔的摩交响乐团圣诞季演出的亮点。就在这时，威尔感到一阵轻微的、温暖的压力落在他的左脚上，就在裤脚和鞋子之间的皮肤，轻轻触碰着脚踝，近乎爱抚。

红酒差点从杯中洒落，威尔的双眼略微瞪大。他瞥了一眼汉尼拔，又偷瞄布鲁姆博士，谁也没有注意到任何不同寻常的事。他缓缓地抿了一大口红酒。

几秒后，汉尼拔同样感到脚踝处的一阵轻压。

汉尼拔甚至在全无异样地讨论着他最喜欢的文艺复兴时期的圣诞颂歌。他抿了一口酒，接着威尔便感受到汉尼拔的脚趾滑进了他的裤腿里，触碰着袜子上方裸露的皮肤。

威尔的喉结动了动。缓慢地，他的脚轻轻地攀上汉尼拔的小腿。

汉尼拔放下了他的叉子。“那么，你圣诞节要做些什么呢，威尔？有什么计划吗？”

威尔几乎就要窒息了。他瞥了一眼汉尼拔，放下手里的酒杯，嘴角弯成一个微笑。“我要工作。”

汉尼拔的脚爱抚着他的皮肤。“就你一个？无人陪伴吗？”

“戈尔德博士会在她的系里举办圣诞派对。”阿拉娜说道，“你今年一定要来，威尔。还有你，汉尼拔。这总是年度大事。”

“我……会考虑参加戈尔德博士的派对的。”威尔说，“我的安排取决于我的论文还有多少工作要做，以及克劳福德探员会给我多少工作。”

“我一定会来的。”汉尼拔回答，“我很享受戈尔德博士的陪伴，她总是让我保持警醒（keeps me on my toes）。”

阿拉娜露齿而笑。“说到脚趾（toes）……”

威尔的腿僵住了。

“……是的，布鲁姆博士？说到脚趾（toes）？”

她挑起眉，笑了起来。“戈尔德博士总在她的圣诞派对上把槲寄生*（mistletoe）挂得满屋子都是。到处都是，即使是在你意想不到的地方。所以如果你还是单身，那可就得小心了。”她面带戏谑，看向汉尼拔的时候甚至有一丝轻佻，“那对你也起作用，汉尼拔。”

汉尼拔回以微笑。“别担心，阿拉娜。我很擅长发现槲寄生，并且我从不轻易付出一个吻，除非我乐意。”

威尔呷了一口酒，莫名地有些不舒服。

毫无预兆地，他再次感到什么又湿又热的东西掠过他的皮肤。几秒后，一阵重压落在他的脚上。那重量动了动，接着彻底消失，又换回了湿漉漉的感觉。

威尔困惑地看向汉尼拔。他挪回了自己的脚，又过了几秒钟，他喊叫出声。

“_利昂_。”

汉尼拔大笑起来。他穿回自己的鞋，往餐桌下望去，正看到小狗舔着威尔的脚踝。

“我通常不允许活物进入我的餐厅，这是有原因的。”

阿拉娜也笑出声来，看向桌底。“它可爱极了，威尔。哦不——它正在脱你的鞋！”

汉尼拔对上威尔的双眼，微笑着说：“一只非常淘气的狗狗。”

威尔脸红了。“我——啊，好吧。它总是这么顽劣。但我不忍心训斥它，它的眼睛总能让我投降。”

“总是那双眼睛的祸，对不对？”汉尼拔说，“幼犬的眼睛。我也发现自己奇怪地容易受它们影响，就在最近。”

阿拉娜笑着站起来。“我很抱歉要吃完就走，但我必须得离开了。谢谢你让我度过了一个美秒的夜晚，汉尼拔。”她转向威尔，“威尔，需要我载你和利昂一程吗？”

“谢谢你，布鲁姆博士，你很贴心。我为今晚的突然打扰道歉。我……来这里与莱克特博士讨论我和克劳福德探员的会面，但我想工作时段会是一个更加合适的时间。”

他也站了起来，偷瞄了一眼汉尼拔。他并不想离开，但他应该这么做。从一开始他就不知道自己为什么要到这儿来。他只是……没准备好，暂时还没有。

也许这就是为什么他来到这里。因为他需要准备好自己。

“你并未打扰。”汉尼拔说，“这是个十分愉快的夜晚。如果你想要讨论克劳福德探员的话，我很高兴你能再多待一会儿。”利昂从威尔的臂弯里跳下来，跑向汉尼拔，拉扯着他的裤腿，“或者和利昂进行一场拔河式的拉锯战。”

“好吧。”威尔看向利昂，叹了口气，接着转向阿拉娜，“感谢你的好意，布鲁姆博士。”

阿拉娜和威尔握手，汉尼拔把她送到门口，利昂小跑着跟在他身后。过了一会儿，汉尼拔回来了，脚后跟还跟着个利昂。

“那么，就剩下你和我了。还有狗。”

威尔想要走上前去，伸出手环抱住汉尼拔。但他没有动作。

汉尼拔开始清理餐桌。“槲寄生。那是一种寄生虫，你知道。它们依附在树上并以之为食。尽管如此，它们非常漂亮。你不这么认为吗？”他把一碟盘子递给威尔。

威尔把餐盘拿到厨房水池。“它的漂亮不是因为它没做什么，而恰恰是因为它的所作所为。它只是做了进化所必须的事，这是它的天性。”

“你在抗拒自己的天性吗，威尔？”

威尔静止了，背对着汉尼拔。“为什么这么说？”

“你被破例允许接触FBI关于开膛手的档案，但你不想讨论它们。”

“并不是我不想看那些文件。”威尔想让每一个词经过深思，刻在他的心上，“我……我不能。”

“为什么不？”

他到底该说什么？

他该如何用一种微妙的方式表达自己？

“每当我入睡，我总会……做梦。关于你，关于开膛手。”他顿了顿，依旧背对着汉尼拔，“……一些性梦。”

他的声音几近耳语。“我……梦见我们在做爱。我们三个，一起。”他清了清喉咙，盯着自己面前的餐盘，“我——不能专注于开膛手档案里的词句。”

汉尼拔突然感到口干舌燥。

“因为……”他也不得不清一清嗓子，“因为你正幻想着与我们两个一起做爱。”

“我——是的。一起。并且……就那么看着，你们两个……”

席卷而来的欲望浪潮是如此猛烈，几乎令汉尼拔膝盖发软。他重重地靠在厨房的柜台上，嗓音沙哑，“你看着开膛手和我……相互触碰？亲吻？”

威尔的心剧烈地跳着，面颊通红。“我……是的。然后你……把我拉到你们之间，我们就……”他紧紧闭上眼，“你的嘴唇染着鲜血。他的也是，还有我的。”

汉尼拔在颤抖。“那……那尝起来如何，威尔？”

“混合在一起……我的血，你的，还有他的……有点甜又有点苦，但无与伦比。像是什么灵丹妙药。”

“那么……你……”汉尼拔重重地咽了口唾沫，“在那个时刻，在你的梦里，当我和切萨皮克开膛手与你做爱，通过你与彼此结合，这让你……感觉如何？”

威尔的回答没有一丝犹豫。“完整。”

汉尼拔不得不闭上双眼。他感到充满力量，神经兴奋，性欲勃发。

但远远比这更多。这感觉抓紧了他的心脏，挤压着他的肺，扭曲着他的腹部。它将一束耀眼的金光投射在他思维深处的无数间宫殿房间环绕的内庭之中，显露出他自始自终允许其在阴影之中蓬勃生发的闪着光芒的真相。

他没有意识到，自己沙哑的声线已自成话语：“彼得莉亚是对的。”

她是对的。

汉尼拔已坠入名为威尔·格雷厄姆的爱河之中。

威尔几乎听不到他的话，只是飞快地说着：“所以我……我需要一些时间来思考。我甚至不能好好地看着那些文件，或者你，而不回想起那些……那个梦。在我足以考虑分析这些之前，我需要整理自己的思绪，并且……彼得莉亚是谁？”

这个停顿和威尔话语末尾的疑问语调将汉尼拔从自己的思绪中唤醒。

“抱歉？你说什么？”

“你刚才说‘彼得莉亚是对的’……彼得莉亚是谁？”

“彼得——？噢。彼得莉亚·杜穆里埃博士是我的心理医生。”

他感到头晕目眩，昏昏沉沉。这一切是怎么_发生_的？在什么时候？

威尔想问她都说了些什么，什么对了，但汉尼拔看起来似乎不在状态。他再次闭上眼。

“我……我理解这也许给你造成了不适。我很抱歉，汉尼拔。”

“我并没有感到不适。我之前已经告诉过你了，威尔，你所说出的任何事情，你的任何欲望或梦境，都不会惊吓到我。”

另一方面，他自己的感情却……汉尼拔依旧沉重地靠在厨房柜台上，不相信自己足以站起。

“我……我不能集中注意力，汉尼拔，在任何事情上。”

“那么就不要这么做。”

“那要放任我被自己对你们的感情灼烧殆尽吗？”

_灼烧殆尽_*。汉尼拔几乎要发出呻吟。

他强撑着自己穿过厨房，从橱柜里拿出一瓶未开封的威士忌。“我认为……我们两个都需要喝上一杯。”

威尔转过身来，倚靠在台沿。“你明天没有工作吗？”

“在某些时候，某些情况下，抛却理智就是最理智的做法。”他开了瓶，倒上满满的两大杯，把其中一杯递给威尔。他们的手指碰在一起。威尔接过来举至嘴边，抿了一口。

汉尼拔大口灌下自己的威士忌，如愿感受到喉咙的灼烧感坠落在腹部，化作一片温热。

他爱上了威尔·格雷厄姆。

不知怎么的，他就这么找到了整个世界里最有可能抓到他的人，并且一股脑地栽了进去，为他神魂颠倒，理智全无。

这是汉尼拔·莱克特这辈子所干过的最愚蠢的事。

他喝着自己的威士忌，盯着威尔。他应该把他送走，立刻。或者他应该杀了他，就像他前不久所想的那样，吃了他的心脏，塞进野蘑菇。

那将会是他这辈子所拥有的最好的盛宴。

他向威尔遥遥举杯。“欲望塑造了我们，威尔。我们的欲望和梦魇。你不必害怕它们。”

威尔举杯回礼。“我的欲望并不比它的后果更令我恐惧。”他又喝了一口，“我知道我想要什么，但我不知道疯狂追逐自己的欲望是否明智。我甚至不知道是否应该告诉你。”

“我很高兴你告诉了我。你的梦是……非凡的。你梦见自己同时与我和一个杀手亲热，这在很多人看来都是噩梦。但对你而言，它是一种圆满。如果你对它感觉良好，为什么要试着躲避这些梦境呢？”

“因为如果我追逐我的梦，我们之中的某一个人必定会受伤。那太危险了，对每一个人都是如此。”

对威尔而言，赢得开膛手的注意——无论是好是坏——都是一种无上的荣耀。但如今他已将汉尼拔拖入泥潭，事情便不再那么简单。“这不会善终。”

当然不。这不会有好结果。汉尼拔想，感情用事对他而言愚蠢至极。然而……这感觉也是精妙的。

“梦是虚幻的，威尔。它们不需要转变成行动或真实，你可以毫无愧疚地享受梦境。除非你为被暴力唤起性欲感到羞愧？”

威尔别开眼。“我梦见得越多，我就越想把它变为现实。日复一日，我的决心会沦于崩溃。我不知道是否是暴力让我起了反应，或者仅仅是因为一个与切萨皮克开膛手共同经历些什么的念头。”

汉尼拔想要触碰他。他如此迫切地想要向他吐露真相。也许其中的一个举动会不可避免地导致另一个：从触碰到揭露。

然而，他只是喝光了自己的威士忌，伸手去拿威尔的酒杯。“让我为你满上。”

威尔无言地递给他杯子。有那么一会儿，他只是闭上双眼，靠在柜台上，身体显而易见地放松了许多。威士忌帮他舒缓了紧张的神经。

“我今天不该来这里的。”

“我很高兴你来了。这很有启发性。”

威尔睁开眼。“你在重新考虑我们的关系吗？”

“是的。”

威尔·格雷厄姆不会知道汉尼拔此时正重新考虑着什么，在他意识到一些事情之后。不仅仅是他们之间的关系，还有……所有的事。汉尼拔·莱克特可从来没有预料到自己会陷入爱河。

威尔缓慢地点了点头，过了好几秒才重获呼吸。他提醒自己这迟早会发生。没有人能拥有毫无底线的接受力，他怀疑没有任何一个人在听到他今天告诉汉尼拔的这些事情后会感到开心。

这样会更好，没有人会受伤。然而，这个想法无济于事。逻辑无法抚慰心碎。

他的目光与汉尼拔的对上，一触即分。“好的。”

“那就是你想说的全部？‘好的’？”

“我不想让你死。”

“你的幻想并非关于我的死亡，而是关于死亡的反面：生命，呼吸和愉悦。”

“这就是为什么幻想始终是幻想。终有一天，我必须做出选择。而当那一天到来——”

威尔咽了一口唾沫，几乎无法继续。

“也许你不必。也许有人会替你做出选择。”汉尼拔把他们两人的杯子放在厨房台面上，打开威士忌的瓶盖。“我之前已经告诉过你，我并不畏惧开膛手。”

他给两人慷慨地倒了酒，在接近大半的时候放下酒瓶，在威尔看不见的地方以迅捷的动作用手指捻碎一枚小药片，粉末撒入威尔的酒杯里。

“我对你更加感兴趣了，威尔。你的幻想，你的选择，你的抉择。也许开膛手也是如此。”

他接着倒酒，直到满上，确认药粉完全溶解在琥珀色的液体里，然后转过身。“我知道，当我与你在一起，我感受到快乐。”

他把那杯酒递给威尔，同时抿了一口自己的酒。

威尔把酒杯放在桌面上。“我与你在一起的时候也很快乐。我们在一起的每一刻，我都感觉到一种从未有过的自由，我感受到了真正的自我。这是我人生中第一次让另一个人如此近地了解我，而我从未想到会对你产生如此深的感情。我之前已经说过，我总是会选择他。但现在，我不能选择他而放弃你，也不能选择你而放弃他。我不想失去你，但是我——我不知道该怎么做。”

威尔的喉结滚动，眼眸里闪耀着焰火。“我所渴望的是不可能实现的。”双手颤抖着，他拿起酒杯，几乎害怕自己会碰掉它，“每一种设想都走向相同的恶果。我……”

那令人心碎。他清楚地知道，自己每趋向于寻得开膛手一步，亦趋向于失去汉尼拔一分。

“我……我真的不知道该怎么做。”威尔举起酒杯，将威士忌一饮而尽。

汉尼拔柔声说道：“这个世界就是被那些追求着不可能的人所改变的。欲望是一种比风，比沙，比水都更加强大的力量，甚至胜过时间。上帝在伊甸园种下禁果是有原因的。没有它，人类将永远只是动物。有了诱惑和知识，人类才拥抱了他们全部的潜能，他们才变得完整。与你在一起，我感到了完整，威尔。”

汉尼拔把杯子举到嘴边，转而又放下，皱起眉头。“你还好吗？”

威尔把杯子放在柜台上，重重地后靠在台沿。一阵强烈的眩晕感袭击了他，他挣扎着睁开眼。

“抱歉，我很——疲惫。我有好几天没睡了。它一定是追上我了。”这些话听起来很奇怪，威尔想知道自己是否有正确地说出口，“我只是有点头晕。”保持直立变得困难起来。

汉尼拔立刻放下自己的杯子。他走过来，伸手环抱着他。“你喝得太急了。靠着我。”

威尔把自己的重量放在他的身上，身体无力地瘫软在汉尼拔怀里。紧跟着这个小小的动作而来的是另一阵眩晕，他突然再也无法支撑自己。他感到疲累，累极了。他闭上眼，抓着汉尼拔的衬衫，把头埋进他的胸口。

意识渐渐消退，他喃喃自语，“这就像你把我带回家的那个时候。”

汉尼拔紧紧地抱着他，在他的前额印下一吻。他感受着威尔的肌肉放松下来，身体变得沉重。这般的信任。

回忆一闪而逝。他想起他们相遇的那一晚，他们一起走出酒吧，清凉的夜风加剧了威尔的醉意。他倚靠在他的身上，那重量是多么的甜蜜而令人兴奋，即使是在那个时候。

“那就到床上去吧。到床上去，让我陪你入眠。”

威尔试着睁开眼，但一切都沉重无比。他的声音从汉尼拔的胸前泄出，是软糯的喃喃：“好，拜托了。”

下一刻，他失去了对肌肉的控制，软在汉尼拔的怀里，彻底没了意识。

当威尔无力地下滑，汉尼拔一把揽住他，抱着他软绵的身体走出厨房，走上楼梯，走向他的卧室。掀开被子，他轻柔地把威尔放在床上，脱下他的鞋袜和衣物，小心翼翼地叠好放在椅子上。接着他跪坐在威尔身边的位置，俯视着他赤裸的、毫无防备的身躯。在熟睡之中，如此地柔软。

此时此刻，将刀刺入这具躯体是轻而易举的事。长驱直入，开膛破肚，握住威尔的心脏，那个他曾经以替代品为食、只能在梦中触碰的器官。

也许这是最明智的选择。这是让他魂牵梦绕，梦寐以求的事。如果威尔·格雷厄姆永远无法知晓汉尼拔的爱恋，他会更加安全。

但在他的胸口，还有另一股渴望在与之交战。一分好奇，一分求知欲，他想知道威尔·格雷厄姆会做出什么。

汉尼拔俯下身子，再次亲吻了威尔的前额，接着是他的眼睑，他的面颊，他沾染着威士忌味道的唇。威尔是温暖的，呼吸着，却像死人一般毫无动作。

汉尼拔低语：“我亲爱的（darling）。我……我的挚爱（beloved）。”

他停顿下来，惊讶于这个词从自己的口中流出。

他再次将它念出口，更加大声，不再是呢喃：“我的挚爱。”

威尔毫无动作。他没有听见。

当然，这就是汉尼拔为什么能将它说出口。

身后传来一声小小的吠叫，汉尼拔转过身来，利昂就待在门口，像一团小小的绒球。它摇着尾巴，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到床边，仰起小脑袋呼哧呼哧地喘着气。床对它而言太高了，它跳不上去。汉尼拔把它抱了起来，放在威尔身旁的床单上。小狗立刻蜷缩在威尔的胸膛上，尽管深受药物影响，威尔依旧本能地圈起手臂，环抱着利昂。

汉尼拔盯着他们，看了许久。

言语的力量是强大的——也许太过强大，太过危险。行动更能显露本质，但也更加模棱两可。给威尔的酒下了药之后，汉尼拔会去做自己想做的事。

他替威尔和利昂盖上被子，掖好被角，再次亲吻了他的面颊。

“晚安，好眠。虽然你的梦美妙无比，但今夜，你将无梦安眠。”

随后，汉尼拔轻轻地离开房间，锁上了身后的门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter：Everything I Feel/我所感受到的一切
> 
> *槲寄生：圣诞节这一天会将槲寄生挂在门上及门楣上，如果两个人同时经过挂在门楣的槲寄生，就要亲吻对方。  
*原文：consumed。这里威尔先说了，下一句老汉又重复了这个词，想尽量保留“他们的情感犹如烈火，吞噬殆尽，灵魂灼烧”的感觉，但是又要有原本的“情/欲的色/气”，就姑且试着采用这个词。如果你有更好的建议可以告诉我。


End file.
